


who has everything and nothing

by Kofaros



Series: Gellert\Percival (One Shot Collections) [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha or Omega Percival Graves, M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Percival Graves Needs a Hug, Possessive Gellert Grindelwald
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 31,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Summary: Истории отношений Геллерта и Персиваля. С разными обстоятельствами и событиями.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: Gellert\Percival (One Shot Collections) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931908
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17





	1. relatives

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [who has everything and nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480866) by [Kofaros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros)



Гриндевальды и Грейвсы были дальними родственниками, что сами почти не помнили. Персиваль смутно помнил, что его дед держал с ними связь. Из Гриндевальдов он помнил лишь Геллерта. Тот был малышом, когда они встретились впервые. Дед пригласил родственников на лето. Персиваль был старше Геллерта года на три, но ему понравилось играть с ребенком. Они все время были вместе. _Взрослым не было до них дела, если они не учили их порядкам чистокровных._ Персиваль помнил глаза разного цвета у Геллерта, его большую магическую силу даже в таком юном возрасте.

_Перси, я стану самым сильным! И буду защищать тебя._

_От кого?_

_От мира, разумеется! Ты такой добрый и светлый. Я спрячу тебя, чтобы никто не смог найти. И мы будем счастливы вдвоем._

_Ха-ха-ха. Ты забудешь меня, когда вырастишь, малыш. Но если нет, то я буду с тобой._

_Это обещание, Перси!_

Геллерт был забавным ребенком. Стремящимся к знаниям и всегда улыбающимся. Они оба были одиноки в окружении своих семей, но не друг с другом. Персиваль уже тогда знал, что он станет аврором. _Это семейная традиция._ Никто не спрашивал, чего хотел он сам. Кроме Геллерта. Персиваль знал, что не избежит своей судьбы. Потому что когда он будет достаточно взрослым для ухода от семьи, он уже слишком сильно погрязнет в традициях. Он в тайне надеялся, что Геллерту повезет больше. 

После лета Гриндевальды уехали. Вскоре умер дед Персиваля. _И связь прервалась окончательно._ Учеба, карьера, война. Он остался единственным Грейвсом. Он никогда не испытывал теплых чувств к семье. Но было поздно. У него не осталось своих желаний. Он работал аврором, как того хотели родители. Не заводил отношения, потому что жизнь в окружении холодных родственников заставила спрятать все чувства глубоко внутрь. Он просто плыл по течению. Иногда он вспоминал ребенка с разноцветными глазами. Все реже и реже. Эти теплые воспоминания он спрятал еще глубже, чем свои чувства.

Он не вспоминал много лет. Даже имя забыл. Но однажды он наконец увидел фотографию наиболее опасного темного мага, за которым гонялось множество авроров. Кто убивал без колебаний. _Геллерт._ Стал преступником, убийцей и по утверждению некоторых безумцем. Но он вырвался из плена семейных устоев. Ему все-таки повезло больше, хотя не так как надеялся Персиваль. Но он делал то, что сам хотел. Это было больше, чем было у Персиваля. В его душе зародилась робкая радость от осознания этого. Это было неправильно. Его работа ловить таких, как Геллерт Гриндевальд. Возможно, им даже придется сойтись в поединке. Но чувства неподвластны логике. Он лишь глубоко вздохнул и спрятал их еще глубже. 

Даже в США знали о выходках Гриндевальда. Пиквери говорила всем готовиться. Такой темный маг точно придет в их страну. Она думала, что они смогут его поймать. Утрут другим нос, так сказать. Хотя выглядела все более напряженной с каждым новым убийством, совершенным Геллертом. И Персиваль был прав в своем предчувствии. Темный Лорд и директор Отдела магического правопорядка не могли не сойтись в сражении. 

Это была хитрая ловушка, завернутая в другую ловушку, произошедшую по воле случая. У них было долное изматывающее дело, они не спали несколько дней. У Персиваля было три аврора с собой. _Исход мог быть лишь один._ Конечно, они сражались, как и подобает аврорам, стоящим на страже порядка. Персиваля тренировали для этого всю жизнь. Он вложил все силы в дуэль.

Он знал, чем эта дуэль завершится. Падая на землю и теряя сознание, Персиваль помнил обещание маленького мальчика. _Возможно или нет, но он бы не смог действительно забрать эту жизнь._ Он отчасти рад, что оказался слабее. Ему не пришлось нарушать вбитые еще в дестве устои семьи авроров. Он мог умереть, как и подобает директору Отдела магического правопорядка.  
____________________________________________________

Самое забавное в том, что похороненные глубоко в душе чувства, о которых человек забыл сам, трудно вытащить даже силой. Особенно если их вытаскивают, даже не представляя, что подобные чувства могут существовать. 

Геллерт хочет проникнуть в МАКУСА под видом влиятельного аврора. _Хороший план._ Ему нужно знать все. О работе, о жизни, о всякой ерунде. Зелья, пытки, легилименция. У Персиваля сопротивление, у Геллерта время и сила.

Личной жизни у Персиваля нет. Предпочтений тоже. Только работа.

-Скучновато как-то, директор, - с ухмылкой тянет Геллерт, стирая с лица Персиваля кровь. - Мне легче, конечно. Но неужели вам не хочется большего? Такая сила и стать. Они должны быть на моей стороне, а не прозябать в МАКУСА.

-Уверен, там бы сказали тоже самое, - слабо усмехается Грейвс.

Пол подвала холодный. Его раны болят. Геллерт приходит все больше от скуки, ведь он уже получил желаемое. Но он не против покопаться в разуме пленника еще немного. 

-Никто даже не заметил подмены, - с наигранной печалью говорит Гриндевальд, призывая кресло и садясь со всеми удобствами. - Разве это не обидно, Перси? Даже Пиквери ничего не заподозрила. А ведь с ней ты был ближе всех в МАКУСА.

-Ты же этого и хотел. 

Геллерт с широкой улыбкой наклоняется и хватает аврора за волосы, приподнимая.

-Разумеется. Это так забавно. Директор Отдела магического правопорядка заперт в подвале собственного дома, известный преступник работает под его личиной в конгрессе, а все только и говорят о том, как вскоре наконец поймают этого самого преступника. Иногда очень тяжело сдержать смех, мой дорогой Перси.

Гриндевальд отпускает его и Персиваль падает на пол, тихо выдыхая от боли. _Не заметили, значит._ Он не удивлен. Но Серафине действительно не стоило называть себя его другом, раз происходит подобное.

-Видеть тебя в таком состоянии причиняет мне боль, - скорбно говорит Геллерт. - Такая трата! Эти семейные традиции действительно могут быть занозой в заднице. Если бы ты только согласился присоединиться ко мне, все стало бы куда приятнее для тебя.

Персиваль фыркает. Ему уже все равно. Он знает, что скоро Геллерт его убьет. Как только наиграется или закончит свои поиски. Гриндевальд плавно стекает с кресла и садится перед ним на корточки, почти нежно беря за подбородок.

-Не понимаю, почему ты не пользовался своим красивым личиком? - Пальцы сжимаются до боли. - Там столько девушек и мужчин, кто пускает на тебя слюни, Перси.

-Меня это не интересует. 

Персиваль дергает головой. Геллерт кривит губы в улыбке.  
________________________________________________________

Геллерт почти добился цели. Он нашел обскура. Значит, Персиваль ему больше не нужен. Но просто его убить Гриндевальд разумеется не может. Грейвс кашляет, не в силах даже двинуться на каменном полу. У него в глазах мутнеет так, что он почти не видит Геллерта. 

-Как жаль, что наше время вместе подошло к концу, Перси. _Это было весело._ Пожалуй, я расскажу об этом времени Пиквери, когда одержу победу, - полубезумно смеется Геллерт.

Вот и все. Жизнь, от которой Персиваль так устал, подошла к концу. _Хоть этот ребенок не такой усталый._ Персиваль чуть качнул головой, отгоняя мысль. Но Геллерт всегда был любопытным. Он выудил из аврора все, что только мог. Но не прекратил пытаться узнать еще что-нибудь. 

-Ты ничем не дорожишь, кроме работы, мой дорогой, - вздыхает он. - Печально. Даже новости об этом ребенке-обскуре тебя не потрясли. Я бы так хотел увидеть, как ты потеряешь самообладание, если бы у меня было что-то действительно важное для тебя.

Геллерт присел над окровавленным пленником и приставил палочку к его виску. _Трудно вытащить или нет, эти похороненные чувства все еще внутри._

-Ты что-то еще прячешь от меня, Перси? - ласково спрашивает Геллерт. - Что же это?

Персиваль слишком долго пробыл рядом с ним, чтобы воспоминания остались забытыми. Геллерт успел заметить странную эмоцию в нем. _Робкая радость._ Грейвс дергается, сам не зная зачем. Ведь мужчина перед ним не помнит или делает вид. Ему те воспоминания не нужны. Но Гриндевальд хватает его за шею, перекрывая кислород, и врывается в его сознание. Он хочет полностью уничтожить своего врага, даже если тот почти мертв и так.

_Широкая улыбка малыша с разноцветными глазами. Совместные игры и смех тем коротким летом. Надежда. Обещание. И радость, закрытая в глубинах души. Он вырвался. Хотя бы он смог это сделать._

Геллерт с резким вдохом отшатывается, отпуская его горло. Персиваль вдыхает воздух, но у него уже нет сил. Он теряет сознание в последний раз. 

_Глаза медового оттенка, тихий голос и рука, ерошащая волосы. Единственный, кто был теплым и заботящимся о ребенке с большой магической силой. Это был как сон, от которого не хотелось просыпаться. Злость поглощала разум, когда воспоминания об этом становились все более размытыми._

_-Перси?_

У них одинаковые глаза. У одного были яркими, хоть и с толикой печали. А у другого усталые, без прежнего блеска. Но это были те же самые глаза. Геллерт бросается вперед и быстро переворачивает аврора на спину. Тот едва дышит. 

-Нет, нет, нет... - бормочет Геллерт, взмахивая палочкой. - Только не это. Перси, очнись, давай же...

Зелья, пытки. Персиваль ранен снаружи и внутри. Геллерт никогда не отличался жалостью. Он не собирался сохранять жизнь аврору изначально. И теперь _свет_ Геллерта умирал от его рук.  
__________________________________________________________

У Геллерта с детства была огромная магическая сила. Родители радовались. Ведь такой ребенок принесет семье еще больше влияния. Это все что имело значение для семьи. Поэтому Геллерт никогда не придавал семье значения. Но у Гриндевальдов были родственники из Ирландии. Геллерт не помнил их фамилию. Но он помнил, что был у них однажды. Конечно, Геллертом никто не интересовался, ведь он был просто ребенком. Но там тоже был ребенок. Старше, чем он сам. Этот ребенок всегда с ним играл, читал ему книги, гулял с ним. _Он был светом Геллерта в этой жизни, где все чего-то от него хотели._

Геллерт был слишком маленьким, чтобы помнить все. Но он запомнил цвет глаз и теплые объятия. У Геллерта никогда не было таких людей в жизни. Он хотел его всего себе уже в таком юном возрасте. _Поэтому он поклялся забрать его однажды._ Они виделись лишь тем летом. Потом пара родственников умерла, Гриндевальды еще и переехали, воспоминания начали угасать. Геллерт даже имя того ребенка плохо помнил, потому что оно было длинным для него и он его коверкал. _Пер?.. Аль?.._ Но он помнил то теплое чувство рядом с ним. 

Геллерт начал искать силы, чтобы никто не вздумал использовать его, как семья Гриндевальдов. Больше его ничего не волновало. Потом он встретил Альбуса из Хогвартса. Гриндевальд помнил, что _та_ семья была вроде из Ирландии. Но Геллерт не встретил в Хогвартсе никого похожего. А он знал, что тот ребенок был силен. Значит, он не учился в Хогвартсе. Геллерт знал, что у Альбуса к нему не только дружеские чувства. _Но сам Геллерт что-то чувствовал лишь однажды._ В душе темного мага так и осталась надежда однажды встретить того ребенка. Выполнить обещание. Если он завоюет мир, то точно его встретит, верно?

Эти воспоминания были глубоко в его сердце. Он мог об этом не помнить годами, но они были. А сам Геллерт продолжал выполнение своего плана. Он придумал просто грандиозный план. Подменить главу департамента защиты магического правопорядка в МАКУСА. Человек с такой силой был бы превосходным его сторонником. Жаль, что они оказались по разные стороны баррикад.

Геллерт должен был признать, что даже измотанный Персиваль Грейвс был силой, с которой следовало считаться. Ушло время узнать все, что требовалось для выполнения плана. К счастью, у Грейвса не было близких, чтобы заметить подмену. Глаза Персиваля были странно знакомыми, а имя само сокращалось до _Перси_. Но Геллерт был слишком поглощен поисками, чтобы это заметить. Он был почти у цели. 

Когда он уже собирался убить аврора, то поймал в голове того странную эмоцию. _Радость?_ Почему он бы радовался? Смерти? Геллерт хотел узнать, поэтому без церемоний пробился к далеким воспоминаниям. _Только чтобы вспомнить самому._

Очень дальний родственник с медовыми глазами. Перси, потому что это максимум, который мог выговорить Геллерт в детстве. Тепло объятий и обещание. Персиваль не мог потерять самообладание от потери чего-то дорогого ему, потому что единственное, что его радовало, было с ним все это время. Сам Геллерт. Ребенок, который так понравился Персивалю в детстве. Который вырвался из ожиданий окружающих, пока сам Грейвс этого не смог. Которого Персиваль не смог бы убить, если бы каким-то чудом переборол в той дуэли. Даже умирая от его рук, Персиваль испытывал искру радости, что тот жил, как сам того хотел.

Потому что сам не смог. Маленький Геллерт спрашивал, чего бы тот хотел. Перси сказал, что хотел бы дом где-нибудь в тихом месте. Где видно горы или воду. Чтобы просто спокойно жить. А не носиться за преступниками и прозябать на работе, как того хотели родители. 

Геллерт кое-как закрыл раны на его теле. Достаточно, чтобы Персиваль не умер от кровопотери. Но самому Гриндевальду уже нужно было спешить за обскуром. Победит он или проиграет, но Персивалю нужна помощь. Геллерт аккуратно укрыл его своим плащом и поспешил к цели.  
__________________________________________________________

Геллерта Гриндевальда поймали. Он в издевательской манере сказал Пиквери поторопиться, если она не хочет _действительно_ потерять директора Грейвса. Его успели спасти. Серафина извинялась, когда Персиваль наконец достаточно пришел в себя. 

-Не извиняйся, - все что он ей сказал. 

_Мы не друзья, чтобы ты заметила подмену._ Они оба понимали, что это правда. Тина примчалась его проведать и рассказать новости. Ньют Саламандер помог МАКУСА избежать обнаружения не-магами. Персиваль знал Тесеуса, тот говорил, что его младший брат приносит за собой тот еще беспорядок. По-другому и не скажешь. Персиваль знал, что авроры чувствуют вину за случившееся. Он их не винил. 

Персиваль смотрел в окно, восстанавливая силы, и думал, что ему делать. Он не чувствовал вины за то, что проиграл Геллерту. Но вот так оставить карьеру было трудно. Хоть это и был не его выбор, но он работал аврором почти всю жизнь. Чем ему еще заниматься? Но ему не пришлось выбирать.

Геллерт сбежал. Как будто его одного не охраняли лучше, чем весь конгресс. Серафина рвала и метала. Но еще она боялась. Она даже оставила авроров у палаты Персиваля. _Он почти убил тебя, он наверняка захочет отомстить._ Грейвс не спорил, хоть и знал, что это не так. Иначе Геллерт бы его еще тогда убил.

Гриндевальд пришел посреди ночи. Просто зашел в палате, укрыл Персиваля своим плащом и взял на руки. Прежде чем он использовал портключ, Персиваль успел заметить тела в коридоре. 

_____________________________________________________________

Красивый дом на склоне горы. Вид на океан. _Мечта._ Когда Геллерт опустил Персиваля на кровать, то не отпустил самого аврора. Сжал в руках еще сильнее. 

-Перси, - прошептал он. - Я сдержу обещание.

Потому что темному магу _его свет_ был дороже власти. Конечно, этого не знали другие. Конгресс стоял на ушах. Пиквери орала приказы до хрипоты. Авроры в больнице были мертвы, персонал поголовно оказался без сознания. Хотя тела не было, но она объявила Персиваля мертвым. Сотрудники бегали по коридорам. Все готовились к войне. _Но Гриндевальда просто нигде не было._

Все думали, это его план. Геллерт прекрасно умел ждать. Так что они думали, что он готовится к неожиданному удару. Даже связались с Альбусом Дамблдором, ведь тот когда-то был другом Гриндевальда. Тот тоже ждал. Ведь знал, что Геллерт был одержим поисками. Но тот так и не появился. Просто исчез. Альбус когда-то спросил о его самом заветном желании. Геллерт сказал, что хочет найти свой свет. Дамблдор думал, он говорил о человеке. Изначально надеялся стать таким человеком, стать светом Геллерта. Но когда едва заикнулся о подобном, то понял, что Геллерт _убьет_ его за такие слова. У Геллерта был особенный человек. Когда о Гриндевальде не было слышно годами, Альбус должен был признать правду. Геллерт нашел свой свет.  
___________________________________________________________

Персиваль должен был признать, что наслаждался жизнью. Никакой работы. Только сон, книги и отдых. Геллерт всегда был рядом, не прикасался к нему, но не выпускал из виду. Он не любил, когда экс-аврор выходил куда-то. Только с Гриндевальдом. Их никто здесь бы не узнал, они ничем не выделялись. Геллерт не любил, когда Персиваль говорил с местными, потому что _не хотел делиться._ Они спали в одной кровати, потому что Гриндевальд больше не собирался его отпускать.

Геллерт не просил прощения, потому что это не то, за что просто извиняются. Он корил себя за то, что не понял сразу.

-Почему ты мне не сказал? - хмуро спросил он однажды.

-Я не знал, если тебе это важно, - ответил Персиваль.

Но Геллерту было важно. Это все еще вызывало тепло в груди Грейвса. _Он был кому-то нужен._ Геллерт исполнил свое обещание и мечту Персиваля одновременно. Персиваль знал, что беловолосый был собственником и ревнивцем. _К нему никогда раньше так не относились._

Однажды Персиваль проснулся с мыслью, что _счастлив._ Он не думал, что испытывал такое чувство хоть когда-то. Грейвс повернулся на другой бок, отчего Геллерт мгновенно открыл глаза. 

-Перси, рано еще, - проворчал он.

Персиваль лишь погладил его по щеке.

-Это было общее обещание, Геллерт. Помнишь? _Но если нет, то я буду с тобой._

Глаза Геллерта расширились. Он прижал экс-аврора к себе одним движением. Почувствовав поцелуй в волосы, Персиваль улыбнулся. Теперь они оба вырвались. 

-Перси, - восторженно протянул Геллерт, обнимая его. 

Тот тихо рассмеялся. _Они таки исполнили обещание._


	2. pragmatism

Персиваль Грейвс был на редкость прагматичным человеком. Это отличало его с детства. Родители не спрашивали его мнения о вещах. Просто заявили, что он станет аврором, как и все мужчины семьи. К моменту его совершеннолетия у Персиваля не осталось своих желаний, поэтому он пошел в авроры. Но его прагматизм достиг своего апогея. Он делал лишь то, что нужно для цели. 

Он работал, ведь поэтому он пошел в авроры. Купил отдельный дом, ведь ему не было нужды жить с родителями. Участвовал в войне, как же иначе? Не являлся на похороны родственников. _Это семейная традиция? Или там есть выгода?_ Родители слишком поздно поняли, что отвернули сына от семьи. У него не было к ним теплых чувств. Персиваль не писал и не навещал, ведь в этом не было какого-то смысла. Он позаботился о их похоронах, так как больше было некому, но сам на них так и не явился.

Он работал и работал. Отношений у него не было. Он не нашел хоть кого-то, с кем мог бы делиться своими чувствами. И друзей тоже не было. Президент МАКУСА, Пиквери, называла его другом. _Но они не были друзьями._ Кроме прагматизма, у Персиваля была лишь усталость. От людей вокруг, от работы, от жизни. Он мог уволиться, конечно. Но причин как таковых у него для этого не было. 

Персиаль выбирал цель и следовал ей. Все просто. С Геллертом Гриндевальдом было так же. Персиваль охотился за ним по приказу Пиквери. Когда же они встретились, то Персиваль вступил в битву. Он аврор, это его работа. Он просто выполнял ее. Он проиграл. Думал, что умрет, но Гриндевальд этого не позволил. Темный маг хотел информацию. Хотел проникнуть в МАКУСА под личиной Грейвса.

Персиваль прагматик. Он знает, что победа на стороне Геллерта. У того есть сила, зелья, легилименция и время. Персиваль не видит смысла бороться. Он все равно проиграет. Он уже проиграл. Он выполнил долг аврора. Зачем сопротивляться неизбежному? Грейвс был усталым и прагматичным, так он позволяет Гриндевальду все узнать.  
________________________________________________________

Геллерт удивлен, это мягко сказано даже. Он ожидал битвы, дуэли, гневных взглядов. О, он получил битву, конечно! Он давно не встречал такого мощного противника, как директор департамента защиты магического правопорядка. Если бы Гриндевальд не заманил команду авроров в ловушку, то у него бы были проблемы. Но вот гневных взглядов и сопротивления он не получил. 

Геллерт думал, что ему придется вытягивать информацию из Грейвса силой. Но придя в себя, тот лишь немного поразмышлял и не сопротивлялся, когда Гриндевальд попробовал влезть в его разум. _Не видел смысла._

Персиваль оказался на редкость логичен и прагматичен. Он свой долг выполнил, он проиграл. Смысла сопротивляться и правда не было. Это немного выбивало из колеи. Но Геллерт мог понять такое отношение. _Свою семью он тоже не любил._ Честно признаться, когда Геллерт начал его изображать, то уже через несколько дней задался вопросом, как Грейвс никого не прибил на работе? Растяпы, а не авроры. Похотливые взгляды, а не профессиональные лица. Разговоры о дружбе, когда Пиквери даже не заметила ничего странного с ее _другом._

-Ты святой, Перси, - бормотал Геллерт, исправляя очередной отчет.

Только прагматичность и рассудительность Грейвса не давали ему сойти с ума, очевидно. Гриндевальд представлял трудность работы под прикрытием вовсе не в этом. Такого человека бы к нему в сторонники. Но Персиваль лишь головой покачал, даже не злясь. Он слишком устал. Геллерт все равно спрашивал несколько раз.  
_____________________________________________________________

Присоединяться к Гриндевальду Персиваль не планировал. Не потому что это было неправильно. Смысла особо не видел. Если тот проиграет, то Персиваль пойдет с ним в тюрьму. А если выиграет, то Персиваля ждет тоже, что и при работе в МАКУСА. Он слишком устал от всего этого. Даже его прагматизм гнулся под его усталостью.

Персиваль думал, что Гриндевальд его убьет, когда получит нужную информацию. Но тот опять его удивил. Зачаровал дом так, чтобы Персиваль не мог выйти, и позволил ходить по дому. Конечно, когда Геллерт уходил, то запирал Грейвса в спальне с ванной, но иначе его не ограничивал. Не пытал, не морил голодом. Персиваль просто сидел дома под замком. Хотя было неплохо.

Он читал, ел чаще раза в день, потому что теперь у него было время на это, и отдыхал. Неплохо. Геллерт все еще предлагал ему присоединиться. И жаловался на работу.

-Серьезно, мой дорогой, я не знаю, как ты это терпел, - пыхтел он. - Это же сборище идиотов! 

Это Персиваль знал. Сколько времени он провел, силясь разобрать их отчеты, это жуть.  
__________________________________________________________________

Геллерт знал, что начинает терять маску. Не личину Перси, нет. Именно маску. 

За время, что он провел с Грейвсом, они часто говорили. О ерунде, о прошлом Персиваля. Геллерт это и так по сути знал, но беседы были приятными. Он даже говорил о своем прошлом. То, что можно было найти при желании, но и то, что не лежало на поверхности. Паршивые родители, ожидания окружающих. Персиваль не пытался с ним сблизиться, пытаясь спастись. Это будоражило.

Геллерт знал, что тот готов к смерти. Ожидал этого в конце. Гриндевальд не был так уверен. Он мог бы взять Перси в свои ряды, мог бы дать ему сбежать в другую страну, мог бы выставить все так, будто жестоко пытал его, если МАКУСА каким-то образом одержит победу. Но что-то было еще. Геллерту нравились их беседы. Они бы точно стали друзьями в другой ситуации. Это напомнило ему о Альбусе. Но Персиваль отличался. Он бы не стал помогать с поисками. Или испытывать романтических чувств. Он бы просто поддерживал, в этом Геллерт был уверен.

Именно потому что Персиваль становился ему ближе, маска Гриндевальда трескалась. Потому что _серьезно_? Вместо работы кто-то из авроров пялится на Перси? Геллерт знал,что у того никогда не было отношений. Даже подозревал, что Персиваль может быть асексуалом. Но вот до некоторых явно не доходило, как до него. 

Когда приезжая девушка-аврор из Англии в очередной раз попыталась намекнуть на возможность сблизиться, терпение Геллерта лопнуло. Он ратянул губы в ледяной улыбке.

_-Дорогая, почему бы тебе не отправиться на задание с группой Орел сегодня? В марте ты найдешь там много единомышленников._

К Геллерту не подходят после этого весь день. Пиквери посмеялась, услышав об этом. 

-А девушка то симпатичная, Персиваль. Мог бы уже оторваться от работы.

Персиваль столько работал, чтобы вы все отстали, зло думает Геллерт. Он помнит печальные глаза Альбуса, когда Геллерт не обращал внимания на его робкие попытки сближения. Гриндевальду был нужен друг, а не любовник. Даже Альбус этого не понимал. Люди вокруг Грейвса тем более.  
____________________________________________________________

Ньют Саламандер. Геллерт кривит губы. Кто-то из людей Альбуса. Но это цепляет Геллерта. Что-то дергается в его душе. Он не уверен в источнике. Что-то нехорошее. Но это не связано с тем, что его планам могут помешать. Гриндевальд приходит в дом к Грейвсу, когда тот спит. Геллерт тихо заглядывает в его комнату и наконец понимает.

Альбус разражал его своими чувствами. Но потом и их дружба закончилась. Альбус стал разочарованием для Геллерта. Будто рядом с Альбусом его планы терпели крах. _Не в этот раз._

Гриндевальд покупает дом в Финляндии, хорошенько его зачаровывает. И переносит Персиваля туда, когда тот спит.  
_______________________________________________________________

Грейвс не уверен, что думать. Новый дом? Зачем Геллерт его сюда притащил? Хотя ход мыслей темного мага загадка для Персиваля.

Они много говорят. Геллерт даже рассказал ему об Альбусе Дамблдоре. Персиваль думает, что это грустно, вот так потерять друга, но он бы тоже чувствовал себя неуютно, испытывай друг романтические чувства к нему. С Геллертом неожиданно спокойно и приятно. Они могли бы быть друзьями в других обстоятельствах. 

Гриндевальд рассказал о Дарах Смерти, которые ищет. Персиваль бы такое не искал. Он не хочет управлять смертью. Ему хватит и этой жизни.

Персиваль думал, что Геллерт его убьет в конце. Но тот его _спрятал_. А потом пропал. У Персиваля нехорошее предчувствие. Он знал, что темный маг был близок к цели. Его убили? Поймали? Он победил? Грейвс не знает ответ. Он неуверенно обходит дом полностью, проверяет ящики. В кабинете документы на новое имя для него. Гриндвельд умудрился перевести все семейные деньги Грейвсов в другую страну так, что никто ничего не заметит. Там палочка. Новая, но Персиваль может ею управлять.

Он проверяет дом. Чары просто защитные. Он может выйти. Персиваль обходит окрестности, ходит за покупками. Он не связывается с Министерством. Ему больше нет до этого дела. Он выполнил свой долг, пора закончить этот фарс. Проходит несколько месяцев размеренной жизни, прежде чем Геллерт возвращается.  
_________________________________________________________________

Персиваль отличается от других людей. Он понимает Геллерта. Ему не нужны Дары Смерти или власть. Гриндевальд ловит себя на мысли, что с ним рядом тоже бы этого не хотел. Он не хочет делиться новым _другом_. Они могут стать большим, если Персиваль позволит, но времени нет. Так Геллерт прячет его в другой стране. Шах и мат. Но кто победит?

Его планы рушатся. Его ловят. Но он чувствует чары на доме. Персиваль приходит и уходит. _Он все еще там._ Персиваль остался в Финляндии. МАКУСА думает, что он умер. Геллерт почти смеется, когда ему приписывают убийство директора Отдела магического правопорядка. _Они даже не заметили подмены._ Но Гриндевальду некогда злорадствовать. Его ждут.

Он сбегает, путает следы, дергает Альбуса в бой. Он не позволит Альбусу забрать у него новые чувства. Тот что-то чувствует в конце. В его глазах печаль, будто он понял, что Геллерт уходит _к кому-то._ Но Гриндевальд не обращает внимания. Он вызывает взрывы вокруг и роняет здание на них. Легко решить, что темный маг умер, если тот больше никогда не появится.

Геллерт спешит в Финляндию через кучи портключей, чтобы его не отследили. Он просто валится на пол в гостиной от усталости и кровопотери. Но еще чувствует, как его касаются чужие руки, и слышит обеспокоенный голос.  
________________________________________________________________________

Персиваль выхаживает Геллерта, меняет ему бинты и ворчит, когда тот много двигается.

-Но, Перси, - скулит Гриндевальд, - мне надоело валяться!

-Сам виноват! - рявкает Грейвс. - Да не трогай ты повязки!

Персиваль волнуется за него. Это заставляет Геллерта широко улыбаться. Грейвс валится на кровать с ним и ворчит в подушку.

-Ну и зачем было это делать?

-Потому что ты особенный, - честно отвечает темный маг. Кончики ушей другого заметно краснеют. - Ах, Перси, ты покраснел!

В лицо Геллерта прилетает подушка, но он смеется.

Геллерта Гриндевальда объявили мертвым, решили, что тело разнесло взрывом. Альбус отчасти надеется, что тот жив. Но Гриндевальд не появляется. Альбус помнит его глаза. Глаза, видящие лишь цель. Может, это были не Дары Смерти больше, но отступать Геллерт не собирался. Альбус скорбно вздыхает, оплакивая потерянную дружбу.

Персиваль наконец вдыхает полной грудью. Он может спокойно жить и наслаждаться покоем. Еще бы Геллерт перестал дергать свои бинты! Тот усмехается.

-От поцелуев все заживает быстрее, - смеется он.

И почти давится, когда Персиваль целует его в уголок губ.

-Чтоб встал на ноги к концу недели, - фыркает Грейвс, но не отодвигается.

Геллерт утыкается в его плечо. Нечто большее, чем друг. Звучит так приятно. Если поиски Даров Смерти привели его к Персивалю, то они стоили того.

-Поцелуи каждый день в этом помогут, - хитро тянет он, приподнимая голову.

Персиваль закатывает глаза, но улыбается. Геллерт тянет его на себя. _Это определенно того стоило._


	3. kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU/break up/mpreg/make up

Персиваль подписывал документы в кабинете Тесеуса, пока тот раскладывал бумаги на столе.

-Ты просто спас нас, Перси, - выдохнул Саламандер. - Этот контаркт был на реально большие деньги. А на китайском никто не говорит, как на зло.

Тот фыркнул. Кто бы подумал, что его знания иностранных языков заставят Тесеуса примчаться к нему в четыре утра. 

-Почему вы даже этим занялись? Фирма то не ваша.

-Это фирма, с которой мы иногда работаем. Нам капают проценты от контрактов. 

Имеет смысл. Как понял Персиваль, та фирма была очень даже авторитетной. 

-Долго будешь в городе?

-Месяц от силы...

Дверь распахнулась.

-Тесеус, слышал...

Персиваль и вошедший окаменели. 

-Перси?

Грейвс напрягся. Геллерт. Саламандер нахмурился.

-Вы знакомы?

-Нет, - отрезал Персиваль, бросив на него мрачный взгляд.

Глаза Тесеуса расширились от понимания. Он повернулся к Гриндевальду.

-Геллерт, мы заняты. Если ты не по делу, то уходи.

Тот не сдвинулся с места. 

-Перси, - повторил он. - Почему ты здесь?

-Я ухожу, - поморщился тот. 

Но Гриндевальд схватил его за локоть.

-Надо поговорить. Не лезь, Саламандер. - Глаза Гриндевальда сузились. - Или уже надоело наше сотрудничество?

Персиваль ощетинился. Ну разумеется Геллерт управлял компанией, которой Грейвсу пришлось спасать контракт. И Гриндевальд этим пользовался. Как типично.

-Отпусти меня, Гриндевальд. 

Тесеус напрягся.

-Отпусти его, Геллерт. 

Тот оскалился.

-Вы спите?

Персиваль вспыхнул.

-Звучит богато, прибывая от тебя.

Геллерт поморщился. 

-Перси...

Грейвс вырвал руку и вылетел из кабинета. Тесеус не дал Геллерту его преследовать. Персиваль буквально долетел до своей машины и рванул домой. Он совсем не ожидал увидеть Геллерта. Когда-нибудь.

Они встречались два года, любили друг друга. Или Персивалю так казалось. Но стоило Геллерту встретиться с его старым другом Альбусом, как все полетело к чертям. Гриндевальд приходил домой позже обычного, витал в облаках, иногда злился от ерунды. Когда Персиваль пришел к нему на работу однажды, потому что тот забыл папку с документами, то увидел, как Геллерт и Альбус страстно обжимаются в кабинете первого полуголые. Грейвс просто оставил папку у секретаря, забрал свои вещи из квартиры Гриндевальда и уехал. 

У них не было общих вещей, квартира Персиваля уже давно была продана, его вещи поместились в пару чемоданов. Он доехал до соседнего города на поезде, снял номер в отеле и долго лежал, смотря в потолок. Два года вместе полетели коту под хвост после одной встречи. Геллерт никогда не говорил, что они с Альбусом были любовниками. _Ни разу._ Он всегда говорил, что любит Персиваля. Как же. 

Пока Геллерт кувыркался в постели со старым другом, Персиваль испытывал недомогание. Думал, что это простуда. Но лежа в номере отеля, он подумал, что жизнь не бывает так проста. Когда сделал обследование, то подтвердил свои догадки. Беременность. Вот после этого, придя в номер отеля, он наконец заплакал. 

Они планировали свадьбу, покупку дома, семью. Потом Геллерт прыгнул в постель к Альбусу Дамблдору. А Персиваль остался с еще нерожденным малышом. Он никогда не плакал так сильно в жизни. Потому что тогда его надежды полностью рассыпались в прах. 

Он уехал в другой город и снял квартиру. Занимался переводами онлайн. Денег было достаточно, чтобы воспитывать ребенка. Маленькую девочку со светлыми волосами и медовыми глазами. Идеальная смесь Персиваля и Геллерта. Вот только она не знала второго отца. Грейвс не знал, что ей скажет, когда придет время. Как объяснит, почему воспитывал ее один. Пока они путешествовали иногда. Три долгих года. 

Они вернулись в город, где Персиваль когда-то снимал тот самый номер в отеле. Сняли новый на месяц. В этом городе работал Тесеус, друг Персиваля. Геллерта тут быть не должно было. Он не должен был быть знаком с Саламандером. _Не должен._ Как будто Геллерт недостаточно разрушил его жизнь. Персивалю нужно забрать Моргану и уехать. Нельзя, чтобы Геллерт ее видел. Грейвс сомневался, что тому есть дело до ребенка, но Геллерт мог попытаться забрать ее просто из-за своего характера. 

Персиваль никому не говорил, кто второй отец его дочери. Лишь что застукал того с другим. Тесеус понял правду, когда Геллерт появился. Грейвс молился, чтобы его друг не сказал хотя бы сразу. Он не будет винить Тесеуса, так как на кону его карьера. Из-за Геллерта. Персиваль всегда спокойно относился к ревнивому и несколько жесткому характеру Гриндевальда, поскольку тот никогда не причинял Грейвсу вреда. Но теперь все было по-другому.  
___________________________________________

Геллерт чуть не вынес двери отеля, где остановился Персиваль. Только бы успеть. Он не мог опять его потерять. 

Геллерт проклинал себя последние три года как только мог. Как он мог так поступить? Он любил Персиваля, только его. Они были так счастливы, Перси всегда его понимал. Но тут нарисовался Альбус. Они были лучшими друзьями когда-то, но сестра Альбуса умерла. Дамблдор обвинил в этом Геллерта, хотя сам забросил уход о сестре, чтобы проводить время с Геллертом, к которому испытывал чувства. 

Они встретились вновь. Альбус извинялся, говорил, что не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось. Они стали проводить время, наверстывать упущенное. И как-то оказались в одной постели. На работе были некоторые проблемы, Перси был какой-то задумчивый, а Альбус всегда слушал Гриндевальда. Геллерт просто не знает, как так вышло. Он не любил Альбуса, даже романтических чувств то не испытывал. Думал, что разберется с работой, тогда поговорит с Грейвсом.

Но потом секретарь подала ему папку с документами. Он оставил ее дома, потому что проспал. Ее принес Персиваль, на которого Геллерт рявкнул с утра из-за собственной ошибки. _Персиваль видел, как Геллерт обжимался с Альбусом в кабинете вместо работы._ Когда Геллерт примчался домой, вещей уже не было. Телефон и ключи валялись на столике. _Перси ушел._

Геллерт звонил знакомым, проверял отели. Без толку. В квартире Геллерта осталась лишь упаковка таблеток от простуды. Потому что Персивалю было нехорошо, пока Геллерт трахал Альбуса. _Гриндевальд полубезумно смеялся, когда понял это, сидя на полу пустой спальни с бутылкой в руке._ Геллерт кое-как отследил путь Персиваля до отеля в соседнем городе, но того там уже не было. Покинул город. Геллерт остался один.

Он пил. Работал днями и ночами. Альбус в какой-то момент подошел к нему с разговором о них. 

_-Твое возвращение стоило единственного, что мне дорого в этой жизни._

Альбус маячил еще некоторое время с его печальными глазами. Но Геллерта к нему даже дружеских чувств не испытывал. Какого черта он вообще творил? Гриндевальд работал и работал. Он часто бывал в городе, где Персиваль был в последний раз. Сам не зная, чего ожидал. Но не того, что войдя в кабинет фирмы-коллеги, встретит Персиваля.

Геллерт не мог его упустить. Саламандер пытался мешать. Ревность застила глаза так, что Гриндевальд его почти ударил. Но он не мог терять время.

_-Он все, что у меня есть._

Саламандер смотрел на него так, будто порывался что-то сказать, но что-то его останавливало. Он лишь сказал, что Персиваль был переводчиком на недавних переговорах. Что скоро уедет. Геллерт проверил отели. Нашел нужный.  
_______________________________________________________

Персиваль почти захлопнул дверь, увидев Геллерта на пороге, но тот быстро схватил ее рукой.

-Пожалуйста, Перси, я просто хочу поговорить. Извиниться.

-Мне не нужны твои извинения, - прошипел Персиваль. 

-Я знаю, - серьезно сказал Геллерт, сглатывая. - Но ты заслужил их.

Персиваль сжал зубы. Это было плохая идея. Слава богу, Моргана была в местном садике.

-Говори и убирайся.

Геллерт зашел в номер и быстро закрыл дверь.

-Я скотина, - сказал он. - И я знаю, что ты и так слишком долго терпел мой характер, но поэтому я и люблю тебя. Альбус... Я не знаю, почему спал с ним. Я уже тогда даже другом его не считал. Но все равно просто придумывал оправдания для себя. Все думал, что порву с ним и мы с тобой снова будем счастливы. А потом та папка... - Геллерт облизал губы. - Я всюду тебя искал, но было поздно. Я почти спился тогда. Но надеялся, что однажды встречу тебя в этом городе и продолжал приезжать сюда. Ты самое дорогое, что было в моей жизни. Я не достоин прощения, я знаю это, но все равно... Прости, прости, Перси.

Тот сглотнул. Геллерт никогда не извинялся, даже если был виноват. Но что теперь толку? Гриндевальд даже с Альбусом спал, не испытывая чувств. Что изменилось? Пто помешает ему снова это сделать? Персиваль сжал зубы.

-Тогда ты знаешь, что я ничего не могу тебе сказать.

-Знаю, -кивнул Геллерт. - Но не уезжай из-за меня. Тебе предложили перевести несколько договоров, так? Возьми эту работу. Не отказывайся из-за меня. Если решишь потом уехать, то... - Геллерт снова сглотнул. Он не хотел об этом думать. - Пожалуйста. 

Персиваль сжал переносицу. Работа займет три недели. Но за нее очень хорошо платили. Моргане скоро понадобится постоянный садик, а у них даже постоянного дома не было. 

-Я возьмусь, но... Просто не мешай.  
________________________________________________

Это было напряженно. Геллерт не мешал работе, но он _был._ Приносил кофе и сладости. Те, что любит Персиваль. Приглашал куда-нибудь. Они пару раз ходили гулять, пока Моргана была в садике. Это напоминало Персивалю старые времена. Вне работы они раньше всегда были вместе. Теперь он вспоминал, как его любимый жадно шарил руками по телу другого мужчины. У него теперь была Моргана. 

Геллерт мог говорить, что он хотел. Но он всегда становился между Грейвсом и кем-то еще. Хмуро смотрел на Тесеуса. Все такой же собственник, хотя они больше не вместе. Это заставляло Персиваля нервничать. Он хотел поскорее закончить работу, взять Моргану и уехать, забыв про все это. Потому что он все еще любил Геллерта. 

К сожалению, у судьбы свои планы. Моргана заболела. Персиваль сказал, что не сможет присутствовать на очередной встрече. Там все равно не особо требовалось его присутствие. Пока он наблюдал за спящей дочкой. Температура была достаточно слабой, чтобы считаться серьезной, но его это не успокаивало. Когда в дверь постучали, он поспешил открыть. Должен был прийти врач. Но на пороге стоял Геллерт. Очевидно, Персиваль выглядел слишком расстроенным, потому что Гриндевальд нахмурился.

-Ты кого-то ждешь? Мне сказали, что ты отсутствовал на встрече.

-Я почти закончил с работой, - ответил Персиваль. - Что ты здесь делаешь?

-Решил проверить тебя. Ты меня впустишь наконец?

-Мне некогда, - прошипел Персиваль, теряя терпение. 

Геллерт нахмурился еще больше, схватив дверь рукой.

-В чем дело? Кого ты так ждешь? - В его мелькнула ревность.

-Гриндевальд, я сказал...

Из спальни послышался кашель. Персиваль мгновенно забыл про Геллерта и рванул в спальню. Моргана все еще спала, но с ее лба сползло мокрое полотенце. Грейвс осторожно поправил его, опустившись на колени у кровати. Тогда он услышал резкий вдох. Персиваль быстро повернул голову к дверному проему, но тут в дверь опять постучали. Геллерт сам пошел открыть доктору.  
___________________________________________________

Геллерту казалось, что его мир перевернулся. Он пытался вновь ухаживать за Персивалем. Он хотел его назад. Но время шло. Персиваль скоро закончит работу и уедет. Гриндевальд нервничал все больше. Когда Грейвс пропустил встречу, то он сразу помчался к нему. Геллерт думал, что Персиваль ждет кого-то важного для себя. Почти бурлил от ревности. Но тогда Персиваль кинулся в спальню, услышав оттуда кашель.

 _Ребенок._ С волосами Геллерта, примерно 2,5 года. Геллерт чуть не осел на пол. Недомогание Персиваля тогда. Это была не простуда. Пришедший врач сказал, что _Моргана_ простыла. Ей нужен покой, антибиотики и много жидкости. _Его дочь._

Персиваль был почти вне себя от волнения, даже когда доктор ушел. Тогда это действительно ударило Геллерта. Персиваль все это время воспитывал их дочь. _Один._ Сколько раз он вот так сидел около нее, когда она болела? Сколько раз он волновался за ее жизнь, пока Геллерт пропивал свои мозги? 

Персиваль тихо закрыл дверь спальни и упал в кресло. Геллерт сел в кресло напротив.

-Ты собирался уехать, - пробормотал он. - Не важно, что бы я делал. Чтобы я не узнал.

Персиваль отвел взгляд. Геллерт сглотнул. Он так сильно облажался? Перси думал, что Геллерт заберет у него ребенка? Гриндевальд поднялся и опустился к ногам Персиваля.

-Я бы ее не забрал, - горячо сказал он, беря Грейвса за руку. - Клянусь, Перси, я бы никогда так не сделал. 

-И как я могу тебе верить, Геллерт? - с болью спросил Персиваль. - Ты говорил, что любишь, но спал с другим. Как я должен сказать это нашей дочери? Что я скажу, если ты снова так поступишь?

Геллерт поцеловал ладонь Персиваля.

-Я люблю тебя, Персиваль. Я скорее умру, чем снова тебя подведу. Вас обоих. Я докажу это, клянусь. Просто... дай мне возможность быть рядом. Я все для вас сделаю. Я буду любить вас обоих, как вы оба того заслуживаете.

Он не подведет. Геллерт не позволит Персивалю вновь волноваться за их с дочерью жизнь. Это будет волнение Геллерта. 

Перси погладил его по щеке.

-Хотел бы я тебе верить, Геллерт. Очень хочу верить.  
_________________________________________________

К счастью, Моргане быстро стало лучше. Она такой сладкий ребенок. Геллерт влюбился в нее еще больше, когда она с широкой улыбкой намазала пюре ему на щеку. Персиваль закончил с работой. Геллерт отвез его и дочь в дом, что купил год назад. Идеальный дом, который они с Персивалем искали до прихода Альбуса. Комната Морганы тут же заполняется игрушками и книжками с картинками.

Персиваль все еще напряжен. Но понемногу становится лучше. У них есть дом. Недалеко садик, куда Геллерт уже устроил их дочь. Персиваль не помнит, когда в последний раз не волновался за дочку. Ему не нужно волноваться о доме, садике, еде, больницах. Он продолжает переводить онлайн. Геллерт с работы сразу несется домой, привозя разные вкусности. _Он старается._

Персиваль видел, как при их переезде Геллерт быстро избавляется от всего алкоголя и сигарет. Как проверяет камеры, особенно в детской. Как приделывает силиконовые накладки на все острые углы. Как с обожанием кормит Моргану с ложечки.

Это расслабляет Персиваля. Он не забыл предательство, но понемногу он прощает. Они с Геллертом вновь узнают друг друга, делятся пережитым за три года. Они спят в разных комнатах, но Грейвс слышит, как Геллерт часто встает по ночам, проверить его и дочь. _Он боится их потерять._ Раньше Персиваль думал, что тот ничего не боится. Что его ничего не способно задеть. Эта мысль странно отогревавет сердце Персиваля.

Спустя пару месяцев после переезда он держит спящую Моргану и тогда идет в комнату Геллерта. Забирается с дочерью под одеяло, отчего Геллерт тут же просыпается. Грейвс аккуратно устраивает малышку между ними и ложится сам. 

-Так тебе не придется проверять нас, - шепчет Персиваль.

Геллерт почти с неверием придвигается ближе. Персиваль отвечает на такой долгожданный поцелуй. _Он так скучал._ Геллерт перекидывает руку через дочь и любимого в защитном жесте. _Наконец все на своих местах._

-Люблю вас, - шепчет Геллерт.

-Я тоже.

Персиваль закрывает глаза, слушая сопение дочери и дыхание Геллерта. Спустя три года он может наконец ни о чем не переживать. _Их семья снова вместе._


	4. omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omega!Graves. omegas are very rare and precious and harm them taboo.

Персиваль всю свою жизнь скрывал свою суть. Родители хотели идеального ребенка, идеального аврора. Он узнал о своей сути в пятнадцать, потому что все его инстинкты были подавлены жестким воспитанием. Омеги чрезвычайно редки и драгоценны. Они лучше чувствуют магию, лучше ею владеют, они вынашивают лишь магических детей, их дети всегда сильны. Персиваль не горит желанием быть запертым в чьем-то доме, как драгоценная кукла, видеть лишь детей и никакого мира вокруг. Он знает, что омегам запрещено причинять боль, но страх все еще есть. Он знает, что омег осталось совсем мало, потому что в древности их специально отлавливали. Чтобы они рожали сильных магов, чтобы помогали с заклинаниями. Сейчас такого нет, но мир не идеален. _Ему страшно._

Он не хочет детей, потому что не уверен, что будет хорошим родителем. Не после собственного воспитания. Не хочет, чтобы его отстранили от работы аврором, хотя никогда ее особо не любил. Он просто не думает об этом. Принимает зелья, накладывает чары и работает. Все катится к черту, когда в Америку прибывает Геллерт Гриндевальд. Темный маг, безумец. Персиваль читал о его злодеяниях. Тот хочет покорить мир. _Страх усиливается._

Что такой маг сделает с омегой? Грейвс пытается об этом не думать. Он знает, что им придется столкнуться. Персивалю нужно либо поймать его, либо умереть в бою. Потому что иначе его ждет судьба хуже смерти. _Он пытается об этом не думать._  
_________________________________________________

 _Он проиграл._ Персиваль всеми силами глушит мысли о своей сути. Гриндевальд использует зелья и легилименцию. И пытки, хотя меньше, чем ожидал Персиваль. Из-за того, что он сосредотачивается на подавлении определенных мыслей, остальные легче достать. Гриндевальд это замечает, разумеется. Но не использует сыворотку правды. _Это не так весело, Перси._ Грейвс сплевывает кровь, надеясь умереть. От зелий Геллерта кружится голова и слабеют чары.

-Какой ты упрямый, мой дорогой, - вздыхает Гриндевальд. - Если бы ты согласился ко мне присоединиться, мы бы этого избежали. Почему так сопротивляешься? В МАКУСА так скучно. _Они даже не заметили подмену._

От этого неприятно. Персиваль не заводил на работе друзей, но он работал там годами. Они действительно ничего не заметили? Это усиливает его страх. Если они не заметили, то не ищут его. _Больше шансов, что Гриндевальд поймет._

Тот узнал все, что ему требуется для внедрения. Но продолжает приходить. Напоить зельями и поглумиться. 

-Знаешь, а там есть те, кто не прочь завести с тобой отношения, - замечает он. - Почему ты не пытался, директор? Я их очень понимаю. - Гриндевальд задумчиво гладит его по щеке. - Ты очень привлекательный.

 _Только не это._ Это усиливает страх еще больше. Если Гриндевальд положил на него глаз так, то что будет когда он узнает? Зелья Геллерта и так перебили его собственные, чары уже спадали. Сладкий запах выпечки мгновенно оказывается замечен. Гриндевальд хмурится и ведет палочкой, снимая с Персиваля остатки защиты и _понимая_.

-Перси, - выдыхает Геллерт. - _Омега._

Персиваль мгновенно вжимается в стену, не в силах сдержать дрожь. _Мерлин, только не это._ Грейвс крупно вздрагивает, когда на него что-то опускается. Пальто. Гриндевальд стоит перед ним на коленях и мрачно рассматривает.

-Почему сразу не сказал?

-И что тогда? - пересохшим голосом спрашивает Персиваль, пытаясь не показывать свой ужас. - Резко передумал проникать в МАКУСА?

Геллерт тянет руку к нему, заставляя дернуться. Но Гриндевальд мягко коснулся его виска. _Персиваль уже не в силах изгнать страх из разума._ Геллерт хмурится еще больше и шепчет заклинание. Персиваль обмяк, теряя сознание. Он слишком боится даже представить, где очнется.  
_________________________________________________

Очнулся Персиваль в большой кровати, под мягким пуховым одеялом. Его тело было очищено заклинанием, все раны обработаны и перебинтованы. Грейвс был одет в мягкие штаны и рубашку. Комнату он не узнал. Где он? Персиваль сел и тогда увидел Гриндевальда у окна. Тот махнул на тумбочку у кровати.

-Там зелья от боли и для повышения иммунитета. - Гриндевальд даже не повернулся. - Мы в Финляндии. Дом заговорен, ты не сможешь его покинуть, но можешь ходить по самому дому. 

Повисла тишина. Персиваль непонимающе и подозрительно буравил спину Гриндевальда взглядом. Тот наконец бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

-Даже я не настолько варвар, чтобы держать омегу в рабстве. - Персиваль вздрогнул. - Я бы никогда тебя не тронул, я просто констатировал факт, что ты привлекательный. Кухня заполнена едой. Я вернусь вечером.

С этим Гриндевальд ушел. Персиваль минут пять сидел в прострации. Что, во имя Мерлина, случилось? Аврор с подозрением выпил зелья с тумбочки, опасаясь, что иначе Гриндевальд заставит его это сделать. Ему и правда стало лучше после них. Грейвс обследовал дом. Двухэтажный, с кухней, двумя ванными, кабинетом, гостиной и тремя спальнями. Из окон Персиваль видел красивый вид на озеро. Он и правда не мог выйти на улицу. Чары на доме не давали ему колдовать в полной мере. Максимум левитировать чашку по воздуху. В кухне было множество продуктов и несколько готовых обедов. 

Это был какой-то план? Гриндевальд хотел, чтобы он потерял бдительность? Персиваль так не думал. Характер Геллерта такое не позволял. Если он что-то хотел, то получал это. Грейвс завернулся в плед, устроившись на диване в гостиной. Поведение темного мага его озадачило. Тот выглядел расстроенным. Почему? Одни вопросы. Геллерт вернулся вечером, но ответы Персиваль не получил. Гриндевальд лишь хмуро посмотрел на то, как аврор отсел от него подальше.  
__________________________________________

Омега. _Омега._ Геллерт не мог сдержать ругательств. Как он не заметил? Как в _МАКУСА_ не заметили? Геллерт всегда хотел встретить омегу. Хотя бы просто увидеть. Такие существа существовали в их мире, но были так редки. Геллерта выбешивал этот момент. Как варвары древности могли использовать омег для своих низменных целей? Ведь омеги вечный шанс для магов на выживание. В этом мире, где магия себя изживала, где идиоты роднились с маглами и ставили существование магов под угрозу, омеги были _спасением._ И Геллерт своими руками довел одну до того, что омегу трясло от страха в его присутствии.

Геллерт посмотрел воспоминания Персиваля, пока тот отдыхал. Неудивительно, аврор так его боялся. Сначала Геллерт думал, это от страха смерти, хотя это не сочеталось с тем, что он узнал о Грейвсе. Но Персиваль скорее бы умер, чем позволил Гриндевальду узнать правду. Геллерт понимал его страх. Неосознанно, но темный маг натолкнул Персиваля на мысли о том, что Геллерт возьмет его силой и так, а уж когда узнает о его сути... Гриндевальд поморщился. Его не заботило, что его называли чудовищем и безумцем, но _это_ его зацепило. Он бы никогда так не поступил.

Разумеется, Геллерт обработал раны бедной омеги и забрал в свой секретный дом. Подальше ото всех. Бестолковые родители, бесполезная МАКУСА. Омеги должны почитаться, а не жить всю жизнь в страхе. Идиоты в конгрессе даже не поняли, что перед ними фальшивка. Раньше это веселило Геллерта, теперь злило. Никто из них не заслужил находиться рядом с Грейвсом. 

Перед Геллертом встала дилемма. С одной стороны, вот так запереть Персиваля в доме не очень поможет в убеждении, что темный маг не желает ему зла. С другой, Геллерт совершенно не желал его отпускать теперь. Он бы ни за что не тронул омегу больше, но такое сокровище он не мог потерять. Персиваль так приятно пах выпечкой, был таким _теплым_ , когда ему ничего не угрожало. Геллерт разрывался. 

Он искал Дары Смерти, но омега еще более редкое сокровище на самом деле. Если он проиграет, то что? Кто-то еще найдет Перси? Мысли заставила нахмуриться. Терять обретенное сокровище он не собирался. Первым делом нужно как-то наладить отношения с Персивалем. Тот не хотел, чтобы его рассматривали как дорогую вещь и баловали из-за уникальности. Но Геллерт не видел в нем вещь. Он видел существо, которому нужно поклоняться. Нужно искоренить страх из него, показать, что он заслужил заботу.  
____________________________________________________________

Персиваль наслаждался очередной конфетой с фруктовым вкусом. С момента _переезда_ Гриндевальд постоянно ему что-то приносил. Сладости, книги, интересные безделушки. Это оставляло Персиваля в смешанных чувствах. С одной стороны, это напоминало о его сути, что он хотел избежать. Это наводило на мысли о том, что он не человек, а вещь. С другой стороны, это было приятно. И Геллерт не относился к нему как к вещи. Он не дарил драгоценности, что сделало бы Персиваля какой-то куклой, но подарки были дорогими все равно. И он ничего не требовал. Следил, чтобы Персиваль хорошо питался и отдыхал.

В гостиную вошел Геллерт, скидывая пальто. Персиваль оторвался от книги и своих конфет. Гриндевальд посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой.

-Как твой день, Перси? 

-Неплохо, - ответил тот. - Твой?

-Бумажная работа, - проворчал Геллерт, плюхаясь на диван.

Они в основном говорили о книгах и ерунде. Понемногу о прошлом. Персиваль о том, как скрывал свою суть. Геллерт об Альбусе и чувствах того, которые Гриндевальда отчасти раздражали. Грейвс мог это понять. Ему бы тоже было неуютно.

Геллерт с удовольствием отмечал, как аврор все больше привыкал к его присутствию. Не вздрагивал и не прятался в пледе. Читал и наслаждался чем-нибудь сладким. Вот так должна выглядеть омега, по мнению альфы.

_____________________________________________________________

Персиваль несколько обеспокоенно посмотрел в сторону спальни Геллерта. У того были выходные, но в последнее время он выглядел каким-то бледным. Омежьи инстинкты кричали о том, что нужно ухаживать за больной альфой. Грейвс потоптался в коридоре. Пока он не испытывал к Геллерту неприязни из-за пыток, _они враги все-таки,_ но развивать к нему какие-то чувства? Персиваль облизнул губы и тихо вошел в спальню темного мага. Тот лежал, укутавшись в одеяло. Персиваль поставил на прикроватную тумбочку зелье от простуды и очень осторожно потрогал лоб Геллерта, присев на край кровати. 

Геллерт мгновенно открыл глаза, хватая его за руку своей, пока его другая рука рванула к палочке под подушкой. Персиваль вздрогнул, шарахнувшись назад, но хватка на его руке сразу смягчилась. 

-Шшш, - хрипло произнес Гриндевальд. - Все в порядке, дорогой мой?

Персиваль вдохнул запах усталой альфы и издал тихий шум. Инстинкты требовали, чтобы он помог.

-Я принес зелье. - пробормотал он.

Гриндевальд перевел взгляд на тумбочку, автоматически поглаживая запястье омеги, которое схватил спросонья. Грейвс осторожно протянул вторую руку, чтобы вновь проверить температуру. Он нахмурился от жара, забеспокоившись. Геллерт почуял это и слабо улыбнулся.

-Спасибо, Перси.

-Я сделаю тебе суп, - сказал тот. 

Геллерт неохотно отпустил его руку и дотянулся до зелья. Персиваль ушел на кухню, стараясь унять сердцебиение. Он не был уверен, что это просто инстинкты больше.  
______________________________________________________

Геллерт моргнул, прогоняя сон и поворачивая голову. Персиваль спал в кресле, положив руки и голову на кровать. Очевидно, после такого долгого подавления его инстинкты ударили в полную силу. Грейвс сварил Геллерту суп и второй день был рядом с ним, меняя холодное полотенце на его лбу каждые пару часов. Геллерт махнул рукой, углубляя сон омеги, и магией втащил Персиваля в кровать полностью, укрывая вторым одеялом. Не хватало еще, чтобы у Перси что-то болело утром от такой неудобной позы сна. 

Гриндевальд вдохнул сладкий запах. _Перси волновался за него._ Значит, у Геллерта есть шанс. Он опять чуть не напугал омегу, но Перси быстро оправился от этого. У Геллерта хороший шанс. Он уже обдумывал свои дальнейшие действия. Он искал Дары Смерти из жажды силы. Он не хотел умирать, но не потому что боялся. Скорее думал, что не успеет сделать все, что хочет, с обычной продолжительностью жизни. Но теперь он нашел настоящее сокровище. Персиваль явно был к нему благосклонен. Геллерт должен был сосредоточиться на завоевании его доверия. Но поиски Даров занимали слишком много времени. 

Утром Персиваль отчаянно покраснел, обнаружив себя в кровати Геллерта, но не двинулся из-под руки спящего Гриндевальда. Было приятно спать с кем-то рядом.  
____________________________________________________________

Гриндевальд выставил все так, будто напал на Персиваля и тот был серьезно ранен, а сам Геллерт начал покидать страну. Пиквери была расстроенна, что "Грейвс" решил уйти в отставку, но была занята поисками Гриндевальда, чтобы действительно мешать. Геллерт создал видимость того, что Персиваль уехал в неизвестном направлении, и спокойно приступил ко второй части плана. 

Устроил заварушку с аврорами МАКУСА в центре города. Взрывы, паника, дым. Множество обломков зданий. Тогда Геллерт исчез. Конгресс разрывался в своих утверждениях. С одной стороны, они выставляли себя в лучшем свете, потому что победили темного мага, за которым гонялись авроры множества стран. С другой стороны, они так и не смогли идентифицировать тело под обломками. 

Геллерт знал, что они связались с Альбусом в итоге. Тот тоже разрывался. Думал, что это хитрый план Геллерта. Что Гриндевальд неожиданно объявится. Ведь как мог маг такого калибра погибнуть во взрыве, что сам же и создал? Но Гриндевальд не объявился. Альбусу оставалось только гадать, что случилось на самом деле.

Геллерт же спокойно вернулся в Финляндию посреди ночи. Персиваль спал в гостиной. Гриндевальд с замиранием сердца сообразил, что Перси ждал его возвращения. Он попытался взять его на руки, чтобы отнести в кровать, но Грейвс проснулся.

-Геллерт? - сонно пробормотал Персиваль.

-Это я, Перси, - прошептал тот. - Спи, я отнесу тебя в кровать.

Когда Геллерт опускал омегу на кровать, то Персиваль ухватил его за рукав. 

-Альфа?

Гриндевальд выдохнул, стараясь не показывать удивление, и наклонился к нему.

-Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

Персиваль смущенно кивнул. Геллерт быстро переоделся в домашние штаны и забрался под одеяло, прижимая омегу к себе.

-Прости, я задержался, - тихо сказал темный маг, поняв, что Персиваль оставался в доме несколько дней один, не зная о плане альфы. - Убеждался, что нас больше не будут искать.

-Ты больше не ищешь? 

-Я нашел свое сокровище.

Персиваль уткнулся ему в шею. Он и правда ошибся в Геллерте. Тот никогда не считал его вещью. Он считал Персиваля драгоценным созданием, о котором нужно заботиться и беречь. _Любить._ Возможно, с таким альфой исчезнут и опасения Грейвса в отношении детей. Геллерт погладил его спину.

-Спи, теперь нам ничего не угрожает.

Персиваль издал согласный шум, засыпая в сильных руках. Геллерт сжал его чуть крепче. Он мог бы так и не узнать, что упускал в своей жизни. Слава Мерлину, он нашел Персиваля. Геллерт закрыл глаза, впервые в жизни чувствуя настоящее умиротворение.


	5. omega 2

Персиваль рассматривал газеты, качая головой. Для всех он ушел в отставку из-за ранения, пока Геллерт считался мертвым. На самом деле последнее Грейвса не удивило. МАКУСА изначально гонялась за Гриндевальдом, потому что сотрудники хотели утереть нос британскому Министерству. Чем дольше Геллерт не появляется, тем больше у МАКУСА уверенности. Они будут хвастать тем, что победили самого сильного темного мага чуть ли не за всю историю.

Персиваль покосился в сторону. Геллерт довольно валялся у камина, тихо похрапывая. Само зло. Грейвс чуть не фыркнул. Ему не верилось, что альфа на полу тот же человек, которого он так отчаянно боялся несколько месяцев. Геллерт все время заботился о нем теперь. Очевидно, он тоже наслаждался свободой.

Они гуляли по территории вокруг дома, выбирались в город неподалеку иногда. Геллерт всегда был рядом с Персивалем. Не потому что боялся побега, потому что не хотел, чтобы тот даже минуту говорил с кем-то, кроме него. Гриндевальд принес домой рыжего кота, чтобы Персивалю не было скучно. Хотя Геллерт теперь не покидал дом и сам. У них были дом и деньги. Они спокойно жили на берегу озера. Что еще было нужно?  
___________________________________________

Персиваль укутался в одеяло, чувствуя странный жар. Долгие годы маскировки имели свой недостаток. Его течки было невозможно предсказать теперь. Он и испытывал их всего пару раз. Отвратительное чувство из-за подавления. Теперь он не скрывался, но чувство все еще было странным.

Геллерт аккуратно поставил на тумбочку поднос с завтраком. Ему тоже было не просто. Его инстинкты кричали о том, что его омеге нужна помощь, но он давил их. Он не животное, чтобы набрасываться на омегу, которая никогда не испытывала нормальной течки. Дело не в сексе. Дело в жаре, что сжигал тело. Персивалю было плохо. Но Геллерт не был его альфой. Это раздражало, но Гриндевальд знал, что не имеет права жаловаться.

-Перси, тебе нужно поесть.

Тот издал слабый звук. Геллерт осторожно напоил его водой и начал кормить кусочками фруктов.

-Устал, - пробормотал Персиваль.

Геллерт погладил его по голове. Это не полноценная течка, конечно. Такая наступит не скоро после всех зелий подавления, что Грейвс принимал. Гриндевальд сжал зубы, успокаивая внутреннее недовольство. _Рано._  
______________________________________________

Персиваль скользнул под одеяло, прижавшись к Геллерту. Тот мгновенно открыл глаза, обхватив его руками. Запах выпечки тут же забил нос. 

-Могу я поспать с тобой? - прошептал Персиваль.

-Ты можешь все, что только захочешь, - тихо ответил Геллерт.

Грейвс уткнулся в его грудь, удовлетворенно выдыхая. С Геллертом всегда было спокойно. С таким альфой он бы остался навсегда. И Геллерт явно не собирался его отпускать. Даже бросил ради него свои поиски Даров Смерти. Чтобы он так его ценил... Персиваль покраснел. Геллерт заметил, разумеется.

-Что-то у тебя на уме, мой дорогой?

Вместо ответа Персиваль посмотрел ему в глаза и прижался к его губам своими. Глаза Гриндевальда расширились. Он перехватил инициативу, проталкивая язык в рот омеги. Персиваль чуть простонал в поцелуй. Отстранившись, он облизнул губы.

-Я никогда... Если бы ты хотел...

Персиваль смущенно замолчал. У Геллерта аж сердце замерло. Это то, о чем он так долго мечтал? Омега, _спасение_ , хотела его? Его сокровище приняло его.

-Я почту за честь стать твоим альфой, - серьезно сказал он.

Персиваль счастливо улыбнулся ему. Геллерт подался вперед. Он наконец мог чувствовать вкус, который так отчаянно желал попробовать месяцами.  
________________________________________________

Персиваль задумчиво гладит спящего Геллерта по волосам. Он не думал, что когда-нибудь будет счастлив со своей сутью. Что найдет любящего альфу, кто раньше убивал, не моргнув глазом. Но его он никогда не тронет. Грейвс это знает. Знает, что Геллерт уничтожит все, что им угрожает. Это дарит спокойствие. Умиротворение даже. Персивалю больше не нужно бояться. Ни за себя, ни за детей, что может выносить.

Он думает об их доме. Они спят в одной спальне. Осталось две, ничто не мешает превратить одну из них в детскую. Ничего не мешает завести _семью,_ о которой Персиваль так отчаянно мечтал в глубине души. Геллерт будет хорошим отцом, обожающим своих детей. Персиваль улыбается в волосы альфы. Он тоже постарается ради их семьи.  
______________________________________________________

Геллерт со смешком перевернул страницу газеты. Его официально объявили мертвым. Пиквери чуть не разрывалась от гордости на фотографиях. Альбус пытался спорить с заявлением о его смерти, но поделать ничего не мог. Было тело, не было Геллерта. Очевидно, кто-то упомянул, что они были друзьями. Да и заметить печаль беты было не так сложно. Альбусу пришлось быстро закрыть свой рот, чтобы на него самого не повесили дела Гриндевальда.

Геллерт покачал головой, стараясь не тревожить спящего в его коленях Персиваля. Альбус все не сдался, видимо. Гриндевальда никогда не волновали чувства других людей. Его волнует лишь его сокровище. Конечно, он добивался прощения Перси, но честно не думал, что ему не придется ждать годы, а то и больше. Персиваль сам попросил стать его альфой. Гриндевальд левитирует газету в камин.

Плевать. Ему нет дела до других, тем более Альбуса. Он нашел кое-что, о чем лишь мечтал в детстве. Геллерт положил ладонь на выпуклый живот омеги. _Двойня._ У него чуть голова не кружилась, когда он узнал. Зато он долго кружил со своим партнером на руках. У них будут дети. Перси будет прекрасной мамой. Геллерт хихикнул при этой мысли. Он будет прекрасным отцом, разумеется. Дети его и такого сокровища _бесценны_. На кой черт ему артефакты из сказок, если у него есть что-то куда более лучшее?

Геллерт обнял Персиваля крепче. Пусть прошлое остается в прошлом. Дом у озера, кот, любимый человек и скорое пополнение в семье. Он лениво думает, в какой цвет им покрасить детскую. Он не думал, что подобные вещи будут вызывать такую радость. Он не думал, что у него вообще будут такие вещи. _Он нашел настоящее сокровище, так что теперь он точно его не отпустит._


	6. fire

Они встретились еще во время войны. Геллерт смеялся, прыгая сквозь столбы огня. Персиваль зажимал в зубах последнюю сигарету, почти танцуя среди огня. Крики, кровь, тела, драконы в небе и везде _огонь._ Они увидели друг друга одновременно. Все застилал дым, между ними была стена огня, но их глаза мгновенно встретились. Гриндевальда развлекало все происходящее. Грейвс хотел наконец просто поспать, послав всех к чертям. _Геллерт восторженно усмехнулся, уголок губ Персиваля приподнялся в предвкушении._

За время войны они встретились пять раз. Во время третьего они переспали в укрытии. Лишь во время четвертого они назвали свои имена. _Перси._ Геллерт тянет его имя с желанием обладать. Во время пятого они оказываются в самой заварушке, под огнем драконов. Оба знают, что это их последнее _свидание._ Грейвс хватает Гриндевальда за отворот пальто, целуя и тут же отпуская. Гриндевальд безумно усмехается. _Я найду тебя везде._

Они видятся в Ирландии случайно. Потом Гриндевальд прибывает в Америку и убивает аврора, что пытался ухаживать за Грейвсом. _Ты принадлежишь мне._ Персиваль лишь смеется. _Со сколькими ты переспал уже, мистер Темный Лорд?_

Персиваль не испытывает стыда за подобное. Он никогда не был привязан к стране или добру, но и темный мир не для него. Он танцует среди огня во время рейда, думая об отставке. Его так просто не отпустят, хотя он ни к кому не привязан в МАКУСА. Ему отчасти любопытно, с чего Серафина звала его другом? _Он знал, что для нее существует лишь статус._

Известность Геллерта набирает силу. Кроме тех двух раз, они видятся еще семь. Персивалю кажется, что часть безумия Геллерта осталась в нем после третьего раза. _Я поглощу тебя. Мы одно целое, моя радость._ Они не думают о том, что между ними. Любовь с первого взгляда звучит смешно. Страсть? Это больше подходит огню. Страсть и одержимость, вероятно. Персиваль не уверен, что в сердце Гриндевальда ему есть место. В сердце самого Грейвса такое есть, но он знает, что это ничего не значит.

В четвертую встречу Персиваль дает Геллерту уйти со склада, окруженного аврорами. В пятый Геллерт спасает ему жизнь. В шестой раненый Гриндевальд сваливается на его порог. Персиваль впервые за несколько лет берет отгулы и выхаживает его. _Я знал, что ты отлично готовишь._ Даже с ранами Геллерт лезет целоваться. _Я знал, что ты худший пациент._

В седьмой они тоже пересеклись случайно. Просто поцелуй в каком-то переулке. Никакого огня или крови. Оба знают, что это не к добру. Персиваль разминает плечи, когда самый могущественный темный маг магического мира приходит в Америку открыто. Они сталкиваются в бою, обнажая зубы. _Много огня, дыма и заклинаний._ У Гриндевальда повреждена рука, у Грейвса кровоточит бок. Искры между ними сильнее, чем во время первой встречи. 

Персиваль лениво думает, закончится ли все вот так, когда падает на колени, кашляя кровью. _Обожаю этот вид._ Геллерт без церемоний закидывает его на плечо, оставляя тела авроров, своих людей, кровь и _огонь_ позади.

Они пьют вино, едва перебинтовав друг друга. Персиваль не скрывает мысли, а Геллерт желания. _Кошки-мышки длились слишком долго._ Персиваль заперт в собственном доме, потому что Геллерт всегда был ревнивым ублюдком. Грейвс немного скучает по огню, но его интуиция никогда не подводила. _Огня будет много._ Когда обскур чуть не разнес город, он смеется. До того как авроры войдут в дом, он пробивает чары в саду и бежит. Ему не надо смотреть назад. _Он знает, что огонь пожирает место, где содержали пойманного темного мага._

Персиваль знает, как скрыться ото всех. Ему все равно, считают его мертвым или предателем. Он наконец дышит полной грудью. _Хотя лучший сон все еще под сильной рукой Геллерта._

Гриндевальд бушует. Из норы вылезает Альбус Дамблдор. Грейвсу его почти жалко. _Как он мог не видеть?_ Пламя Геллерта разрушает все, к чему он прикасается. Сам Персиваль исключение, потому что его пламя тоже самое. Грейвс бежит в сторону огня, что перекрывает тот, _первый._

Но их глаза и в этот раз встречаются мгновенно. В глазах Геллерта восторг и одержимость. Он больше не смотрит в сторону Альбуса, кидая заклинание в здание. Персиваль с усмешкой перескакивает столбы огня. Гриндевальд даже не оборачивается на отчаянные крики бывшего друга. _Его глаза видят лишь одного._ Он несется прямо сквозь обломки и огонь, исчезая в дыму.

Говорят, Гриндевальд погиб во взрыве и огне, которые так часто вызывал магией. Никто не смеет подвергать это сомнению, потому что бояться. _Вдруг это не так?_ Геллерта нет и нет. Люди верит утверждению. 

Персиваль знает об этом, когда кружит в огне. Сильные руки почти сразу ловят его. _Не сбежишь._ Гриндевальд целует его, не заботясь о своем сгоревшем пальто. Они оба любят бушующий огонь. Это не значит, что они не ценят легкое пламя. Как в камине домика, где вскоре поселяются. Как пламя костра, у которого сидят вечерами. Их война закончена. Кошки-мышки тоже. Лучший сон у Геллерта, когда Персиваль под его рукой. _Они больше не скучают по огню, потому что их пламя всегда с ними теперь._


	7. retirement

Персиваль повел плечами, чувствуя легкость. Впервые лет за пять. Надо было уйти в отставку тогда же. Грейвс думал об этом, но все время откладывал. То одно дело, то время неподходящее. После Гриндевальда отговорки кончились. Как только он смог стоять сам, то подал в отставку. Пиквери пыталась его отговорить.

-Я не чувствую вину за то, что проиграл, Серафина, - хрипло сказал он ей. - Я больше не могу даже в зеркало смотреть нормально, что говорить о МАКУСА.

Президент поджала губы, но понимающе кивнула. Изначально в МАКУСА решали его судьбу, некоторые главные шишки были не уверены, что он не сдал всю информацию добровольно. _Это только усилило нежелание возвращаться._ Они сами говорили о его отставке, но после его собственного заявления заволновались. Грейвс был одним из лучших авроров, в конце концов. Сила МАКУСА значительно упадет без него. Они хотели все замять и вернуть ему должность.

Но Персиваль не собирался вестись у них на поводу. Подал заявление, приложил свидетельство своих ранений и _упоминание_ об их _сомнениях_ и то, что никто не заметил подмену. После этого ему без проблем подписали заявление. Грейвс продал свой дом, перевел деньги в банк другой страны и просто ушел. Ему не с кем было прощаться на самом деле. Персиваль даже попетлял между стран, используя то портключи, то магловский транспорт. В итоге обосновался в Испании. 

Купил небольной домик в малонаселенной местности и начал зализывать раны. Болело тело, гордость и просто было плохо. В МАКУСА никто ничего не заметил, Гриндевальд прилично его потрепал. Персиваль купил новую палочку и полностью сменил гардероб. На работе ему нужно было выглядеть солидно и презентабельно. Сейчас это не имело значения. Персиваль облачался в мягкие штаны и свитера и заворачивался в плед у камина.

Он не знал, что ему делать. У него было достаточно денег, чтобы не работать всю жизнь. Но что делать в свободное время тогда? Читать, готовить, отдыхать. Персиваль решил заняться рыбалкой у ближайшего озера. Тихая и размеренная жизнь. _Куда лучше работы в МАКУСА._

Его новая жизнь дала трещину посреди одной зимней ночи. Кто-то тыкал в чары вокруг дома. Персиваль выхватил палочку и выглянул в окно. _Гриндевальд стоял у порога._ Грейвс привалился к стене, ощущая усталость. Теперь-то что?

-Перси, - проскулил Геллерт с другой стороны двери. - Впусти старого друга. Здесь очень холодно. 

Персиваль сжал зубы и распахнул дверь, собираясь послать его куда подальше. Но Гриндевальд буквально рухнул на него. Грейвс выругался и втащил его в дом, ежась от холода. Он кинул темного мага на диван, отчего тот застонал, и запер дверь, проверяя чары. Геллерт просто ослабил защиту, чтобы войти. Это отняло прилично сил, а Гриндевальд и так был усталым после побега. 

Персиваль мрачно уставился на него. Бледный, худой, с отросшими волосами и тяжело дышащий. Но Персиваль все равно чувствовал его мощь и подавил подсознательный страх. 

-Перси, - пропел Геллерт. - Как же долго я тебя искал, моя радость. Представь мое удивление, когда я узнал о твоем уходе.

-Реально? - изогнул бровь тот. - Не ты ли скулил, что там одни идиоты, пока изображал меня.

Геллерт хрипло рассмеялся.

-Это правда. Очень ловко ты поставил их на место хотя.

-Что ты делаешь здесь? - хмуро спросил Персиваль. - Я не связан с МАКУСА больше. И могу убить тебя.

-Не убьешь, - полуугрожающе усмехнулся Гриндевальд. - Я скучал, да и отсидеться где-то надо. Вряд ли ты захочешь выдать свое местоположение Пиквери, нет?

Персиваль поморщился. Он не хотел этого. Даже если притащит им мертвого Гриндевальда. _Это пройденный этап._

-Я не помогаю тебе.

-Я с этим справлюсь. _Ты знаешь, что я так просто не умру._

Персиваля передернуло. Он зыркнул на довольного Геллерта и ушел в свою спальню. Мерлин всех побери. Человек, который не давал ему покоя и время от времени пытал в течении трех месяцев, находился через стену от него. Грейвс знал, что тот когда-нибудь сбежит. _Но не к нему же!_ Что ему надо? Неприязнь к МАКУСА пересиливала неприязнь к Гриндевальду, к сожалению. Он вряд ли победит Геллерта даже в таком состоянии. Если победит, то что? МАКУСА так или иначе заберет славу себе, втянет его в свои проблемы вновь или будет подозревать из-за того, что Гриндевальд притащился к нему. Последнее будет, если Персиваль просто им сообщит об этом. Канцелярские крысы хотели избавиться от него, чтобы не терять лицо, когда его пытали. Теперь они точно бы обвинили его в предательстве.

Персиваль со вздохом свернулся под одеялом, зачаровав комнату. В нее темный маг точно не войдет. Он едва заснул, надеясь, что утром все это окажется сном.  
__________________________________________________________________

К сожалению, Гриндевальд никуда не делся. Он спал больше суток на диване, потом выудил из кармана зелья, выпил и снова уснул. Персиваль его усиленно игнорировал. На третий день он хмуро посмотрел на своего гостя. Не менее хмуро вспомнил, что во время заключения в собственном доме тяжело заболел, Гриндевальд лечил его и не трогал иначе, сказав:

-С кем я буду говорить, если тебя не станет, мой дорогой? 

Персиваль тяжело вздохнул и пошел в спальню за чемоданчиком с запасом зелий. Он принес его к Гриндевальду и потряс того за плечо.

-Гриндевальд, выпей.

Тот приоткрыл один глаз.

-Перси, лучше бы чаю сделал, - вздохнул он. - Там яд?

-Если бы, - прошипел Грейвс. - Чем быстрее ты встанешь на ноги, тем быстрее свалишь.

Персиваль напоил его зельями, укрыл еще одним пледом и взялся за готовку. Экс-аврор оставил для Геллерта порцию на столике у дивана и ушел к себе. Так как зимой он не рыбачил, то решил попробовать себя в вязании. Если Гриндевальд что-то об этом скажет, то Грейвс просто воткнет ему спицу в глаз. Персиваль с удобствами устроился на кровати и продолжил вязать бежевый свитер. Отстраненно он подумал, идет ли МАКУСА по его следу. Что делать, если они притащатся сюда?  
_________________________________________________________

Геллерт опустил пустую тарелку на столик и рухнул на подушку. Не зря он отыскал Персиваля. Аврор ему сразу приглянулся. Сильный, свирепый, непреклонный. Гриндевальд получил от него нужную информацию, увидел в воспоминаниях, что тот отлично готовит, ему было скучно, вот он и предложил готовить для него в обмен на нормальные условия заключения. Грейвс на это презрительно фыркнул, истекая кровью. _Я все равно тебя отравлю._ И ведь попытался! Геллерт так и не понял, где он умудрился достать яд в доме, но темный маг проверял еду заранее, разумеется. Персиваль лишь раздраженно цыкнул на провалившуюся попытку, рассмешив Гриндевальда. Но еда и правда была превосходной.

Гриндевальд скучал по ней, пока был заперт. И по ехидным комментариям аврора. Уже экс-аврора. Частично Геллерта не удивил его уход, хотя изрядно повеселили обстоятельства. _В МАКУСА не представляют, что потеряли._ У Геллерта ушло много времени его найти. Он даже не лечился нормально после заключения, долго петлял по снежной Испании, пока наконец не нашел.

На самом деле Геллерт не был уверен, что не проиграет, если Грейвс решит напасть. Но видимо экс-директор больше не любил МАКУСА, нежели самого Геллерта. Персиваль даже дал ему собственные зелья и накормил. Гриндевальд довольно вздохнул. Здесь он сможет восстановить силы и подлечиться.

Очевидно, Персиваль полностью наслаждался своей отставкой. _Он занялся вязанием._ Грейвс одним взглядом показал, если Геллерт скажет хоть слово, то ему не поздоровится. Гриндевальд поднял руки в сдаче. Каждый развлекается, как может.  
_____________________________________________________________

Гриндевальд набирался сил, читал книги Персиваля и _не сваливал._ Грейвс уже подумывал о том, чтобы просто выставить его.

-Я скоро уйду, - заверил Геллерт с ухмылкой. - Разумеется, я вернусь, Перси!

-Через свой труп, - рыкнул тот.

-Какой ворчливый.

Они вместе готовили, молча читали и вообще это напоминало какую-то семейную жизнь. Потом Геллерт исчез. Персиваль вздохнул с облегчением, но в нем поселилась толика печали. Он уже давно вот так ни с кем не общался. Было приятно делить с кем-то дом. Грейвс покачал головой. _Глупые мысли._ Через пару дней Геллерт вернулся.

-Милый, я дома!

В его голову тут же прилетела подушка. Персиваль буквально зашипел.

-Вали обратно!

Гриндевальд то приходил, то уходил. Персиваль не получал газет, потому что не хотел знать, что происходит в мире. Это больше не его дело. Но в какой-то момент прилетела сова от Пиквери. Изначально Грейвс создал очень сложные чары, чтобы его могли отследить лишь совы с письмами, не содержащими никаких заклинаний, и то после продолжительных попыток отправки. Он поморщился, не желая гадать, взяло ли Серафину столько времени отправить ему обычное письмо или она начала отправлять его лишь недавно. Она написала о побеге Гриндевальда, _будто он не знал,_ и о том, что переживает, что темный маг придет за Грейвсом. Она просила написать ответ или лучше всего вернуться в Америку. 

-Я и правда пришел, - весело хихикнул Геллерт, бесцеремонно забирая письмо. - Но ей стоит поучиться манерам.

-Себе это скажи, - фыркнул Грейвс, но в тайне был согласен.

Самый разыскиваемый в мире темный маг действует ему на нервы уже черте сколько, а она только соизволила написать письмо без отслеживающих заклинаний и _настоятельно_ рекомендовала вернуться в штаты. _Как бы не так._

-Будешь отвечать? - полюбопытствовал Гриндевальд. - Вдруг подумает, что я тебя убил?

Персиваль просто кинул письмо в камин и отобрал у него свою пряжу. Вскоре он наконец закончил свитер. Тот оказался идеального размера для Геллерта. Грейвс мрачно его осмотрел и бросил в голову темного мага. Тот довольно оглядел подарок.

-У тебя золотые руки, дорогой, - заметил он. - Как насчет шарфа под него?

-Я с удовольствием тебя им придушу.

Но взялся за шарф. _Агрессивное вязание,_ как выразился Геллерт. Персиваль решил, что это неплохая терапия для его нервов. Письмо от Серафины его сильно обозлило. Потом пришло еще одно. С тем же содержанием, но с упоминанием бесчинств Гриндевальда. Если верить Пиквери, то Геллерт убивал буквально каждый день. Грейвс покосился на темного мага, режущего овощи. _Как он убивал, если уже неделю торчит в доме Персиваля, интересно._ Президент явно пыталась завлечь Персиваля обратно на работу. Подумав, он написал ей отстать от него и усилил чары. Теперь она вообще не сможет ему писать. Раз они еще не явились, то Геллерт не оставил следов до этого дома.

-Видел авроров МАКУСА, - заметил Гриндевальд спустя еще неделю. - Выглядели расстроенными. Похоже, твоя замена оказалась так себе.

Персиваль фыркнул. Знал он, какие кандидаты были на его место. Вышкам в МАКУСА очень нравились подхалимы и бюрократы. Жалость для них, что во время войны такие бесполезны. Снег на улице наконец начал таять. Скоро Персиваль вернется к рыбалке. 

-Надо запастись червями, - радостно сказал Геллерт.

-У тебя не хватит терпения, - хмыкнул Грейвс. - Когда ты уже мир захватишь?

Геллерт выпятил грудь.

-Ты тоже думаешь, что я буду хорошим правителем, Перси?

-У тебя будет слишком много работы, чтобы зависать здесь.

Гриндевальд наигранно схватился за сердце.

-Об этом я не думал, мой дорогой! Как же я буду без моей любимой жены?

-Так же как без головы сейчас, - рявкнул Персиваль, пуляя в него подушкой.

Геллерт с усмешкой ее перехватил. Через сутки он вновь исчез, облачившись в вязаные свитер и шарф. Можно было уже рыбачить, а он все не возвращался. Персиваль пытался об этом не думать. Может, наконец захватил власть? Но тревога нарастала. В итоге Персиваль сварил зелья от боли, кровопотери, восстановления крови. Все это почти не думая. Он вязал шаль, когда в двери ввалился Гриндевальд. В точности как в ту самую ночь.

Но в этот раз Персиваль сразу напоил его зельем, перевязал раны и замотал в одеяло. Даже в таком состоянии Геллерт нашел силы усмехнуться.

-За такое я далжен тебе самое красивое кольцо, дорогой.

-Ты должен мне новые нервы, ананас отбеленный.  
_______________________________________________________________

Геллерт почти ничего не чувствовал, разя заклинаниями вокруг и в Альбуса. Нет хотя. Он чувствовал мягкость вещей, что связал Перси для него. Некоторое удовлетворени, потому что Дамблдор больше не вызывал в нем раздражение. _Будто напоминание ошибок._ Гриндевальд должен был признать, что не достигнет цели, но это больше так не злило его. 

-Пора заканчивать, Дамблдор, - жестко усмехнулся он. - _Меня ждут._

Потому что Персиваль ворчит, но не прогоняет его. Потому что от его подарков веет теплом. Потому что у Геллерта есть дела поважнее, чем торчать здесь с бывшим другом, кто его разочаровал. В глазах Альбуса мелькает боль, когда Геллерт закрывает себе рот и нос шарфом, чтобы не вдыхать дым. Дамблдор видит, что это ручная работа. _Кто-то подарил это Геллерту._

Гриндевальд оставляет после себя обломки зданий, огонь и кровь. Его лишь раздражает, что он запачкал свитер кровью. _Но его и правда ждут._  
________________________________________________________

Геллерту и правда не хватает терпения для рыбалки. Но ему приглянулось садоводство. Персиваль страется не думать о том, что за монстры вырастут на грядках скоро. На пальце экс-аврора появилось черное кольцо, в точности как и у Геллерта. Грейвс с некоторым сомнением покупает одну газету в городе. _Гриндевальд мертв?_ Все гадают, умер он в дуэли или нет. Но он точно исчез. Так что многие голосуют за смерть. 

Значит, Персивалю не нужно больше ждать. От сердца будто отлег какой-то груз. Он и не замечал его раньше. Дома Геллерт довольно рассматривает себя в зеркале, примеряя новый свитер. 

-Мне идет, Перси? Конечно, идет. Ты очень меня любишь. 

-Ты похож на редиску.

Персиваль кидает сумку с пряжей в кресло. Он покупал домик для себя, но двое идеально вписываются в него. Экс-аврор не думал, что выйдет в отставку, чтобы доживать жизнь с экс-захватчиком мира и заниматься вязанием. _Пожалуй, такая отставка куда лучше его прежней жизни, так что он может смириться с этим._


	8. unknown

Персиваль задумчиво повертел в руках коробку с конфетами. С кусочками фруктов, его любимые. И белые розы рядом.

-У тебя поклонник, Персиваль, - смеялась Серафина.

 _Знала бы она._ Грейвс только вздохнул. Он прекрасно знал, что это от Гриндевальда. Только он знал его вкусы. Узнал, пока держал Персиваля в плену. Гриндевальд предпочел использовать зелья, нежели пытки. Ему нужно было играть сотрудника МАКУСА несколько месяцев, ему не хватало адекватного собеседника, как выразился Геллерт. Они играли в шахматы и обсуждали прошлое. 

У Персиваля не было причин отказываться от этого. Ему тоже не хватало понимающего собеседника многие годы. В МАКУСА у него не было близких. _Они даже подмену не заметили, честное слово._ Грейвс знал структуру конгресса очень хорошо, знал, что за люди там работают. _Человеческая натура во всей красе._ Его даже особо не волновало, что Геллерт убьет его, когда достигнет цели. Персиваля больше волновало то, что он выживет.

Потому что он выжил. Геллерта поймали, Грейвса вызволили из его дома, где Гриндевальд его запечатал. Его даже особо ни о чем не спрашивали. Пиквери в основном говорила. Какое Гриндевальд чудовище, как обскур чуть не разнес город, какие они теперь все молодцы, как понимает его чувства. Гриндевальда обвинили в пытках директора Отдела магического правопорядка, конечно. Верхушка МАКУСА говорила об отставке Грейвса, ведь он проиграл темному магу, а считался одним из лучших авроров.

Персиваль спросил, где поставить подпись в заявлении об отставке. Ему сразу же вернули должность и пообещали, что Гриндевальд за все ответит. Серафина сказала ему не действовать в гневе. Грейвс едва удержался от закатывания глаз. От этого как-то не удержалась Куинни Голдштейн, слышавшая слова Пиквери о том, что Геллерт поплатится. Персиваль знал, что девушка слышала его мысли относительно Гриндевальда, когда он еще не вернул свои щиты полностью. _Он помог ей подделать документы, где говорилось о том, что определенный не-маг на самом деле из семьи сквибов._ Куинни расцеловала Грейвса в щеки и перешла работать к Якобу в булочную. _В конце концов, маги не могли жениться лишь на не-магах._

Через некоторое время начали приходить цветы, сладости и подарки. Персиваль говорил о вкусах, пока они с Геллертом играли в шахматы. Некоторые сотрудники улыбались и спрашивали, когда он пойдет на свидание. _Как будто он не знал о шепотках за спиной._

Верхушка МАКУСА боялась потерять такого аврора. Боялась, что Гриндевальд сбежит. Пиквери тоже боялась и была уверена, что для Персиваля главное работа. Хотя он теперь не работал сверхурочно. С какой стати, если он помнил, как хорошо было, пока работал Геллерт? Ему в лицо улыбались и даже принесли извинения, что не заметили подмену. За его спиной шептались, говорили, что он должен испытывать вину за проигрыш, что должен работать больше в качестве компенсации. 

Грейвс прекрасно знал о натуре людей. _Жадность, трусость, желание скинуть вину._ Они не хотели признавать, что их одурачили. Они боялись, что подобное повторится. Они хотели, чтобы он продолжал всех защищать. Вот почему еще до Гриндевальда Персиваль не заводил ни с кем из них дружбу. В мире есть хорошие люди, никто не спорит. Но не в подобных местах, где люди идут по головам ради власти. 

Персиваль не говорит, кто присылает подарки. Его навыки легилименции и окклюменции превосходны, даже с зельями у Гриндевальда были проблемы. Никто не знал правду. _Они и не хотели._

Когда в соседнем штате обнаружили тела с вырезанным знаком Гриндевальда на них, то Персиваль пошел туда. Не потому что это его _долг._ Потому что Геллерт прислал ему кокосовые конфеты. Грейвс рассказал, что ел такие, когда пошел на одно дело, а на его тогдашнее место работы напали темные маги. Потому то Персиваль и выжил в тот день. Персиваля не удивило, когда он и его команда получили сообщение о побеге Гриндевальда. _Держать его прямо в конгрессе, серьезно?_

Треть здания лежала в руинах. Персиваль мельком посматривал на кровь и тела на полу. Простые сотрудники, авроры, даже некоторые высокопоставленные лица. Внутри Грейвса странное удовлетворение, когда он видит раненых президента, ее свиту и пару канцелярских крыс, что говорили о его отставке. Он ничего не говорит хотя. Просто отворачивается и идет помогать устранять беспорядок.

Он краем уха слышал разговоры свидетелей. Как Геллерт смеялся над ними всеми. Говорил, какие же они слабые без британского магозоолога, кто сделал за них всю работу. _Чистая правда._ Здание отстраивают, тела хоронят. Персиваль возвращается к работе, не обращая внимания на непривычную тишину в конгрессе. Даже шепотки за спиной звучат неуверенно и скорее просто из желание не казаться проигравшими. Потому что они _слабы._ Гриндевальд даже им второго взгляда не давал, когда разил заклинаниями. Потому что теперь они не могли обвинять Грейвса в слабости.

-Мы обязаны найти его, - хмурилась Серафина. - Мы должны его остановить.

Персиваль им ничего не должен. Ему все еще приходят подарки. Он знает, что Гриндевальд все еще в Америке. Пиквери пытается приставить в нему охрану.

-Они умрут, - прямо сказал он ей. - Его не смогли остановить здесь, не смогут и там, куда он заманит меня.

Она не может с этим спорить. Потому что даже задеть Геллерта не смогла, пока Персиваль умудрился почти отсечь ему руку в их бою. Персиваль думает о своем пути. Гриндевальд атаковал уже несколько групп авроров. Грейвс знает, что там погибли трое, что смеялись над ним когда-то. Это не могут связать с самим Персивалем, конечно. Но шепотки все тише, потому что в отличие от него они умирают. На стене склада, где Геллерт убил четырех сотрудников МАКУСА, надпись кровью. _Разочаровываете._

Персиваль спокойно доделывает текущие дела, заполняет все бумаги, ложит на стол список возможных замен и подает в отставку. Серафина негодует, разумеется.

-Ты не можешь сейчас уйти, Персиваль!

-Хочешь, чтобы я слушал скулеж дальше?

Это заставляет ее вздрогнуть. А терпение Грейвса уже кончилось.

-Я прекрасно знаю, что говорят за моей спиной. Так радуйтесь. Я ухожу, а вы можете показать, насколько МАКУСА сильна. Я не собираюсь спасать ваши задницы.

Он больше не выходит на работу, потому что он уже перенес свое состояние в Испанию. Его не найдут совы и никакие заклинания. Он лишь будет скучать по подаркам. Они поднимали ему настроение всегда. 

Гриндевальд нападает еще несколько раз. А потом просто пропадает. Даже так репутация МАКУСА повреждена. Персивалю все равно. Он наконец может отдохнуть. От шепота за спиной, косых взглядов, лживых и неблагодарных людей. Он в отставке уже три месяца, когда на его пороге появляются букет и торт. Персиваль улыбнулся и сказал в воздух:

-Даже не зайдешь на чай?

Он внес подарки в дом, тогда зашел и Геллерт. Они вновь играют в шахматы. 

-Я купил дом на берег озера, Перси, - говорит Гриндевальд. - Для двоих места достаточно, красивый вид, леса вокруг. Что скажешь?

Персиваль уже знает, что дом выглядит так же, каким он его описывал Геллерту в один из вечеров, когда говорил об отставке. Хотя они живут вместе, Геллерт все еще приносит цветы и другие подарки. 

-Я растолстею, - замечает Персиваль.

-Это невозможно, мой дорогой, - уверенно говорит Геллерт. - Не с твоими утренними прогулками.

Потому что самого Геллерта с утра из кровати не вытащить никакими силами. Персиваль пытался. Пока он тормошит темного мага по утрам, мир гадает, куда делся Геллерт Гриндевальд. Они боятся неизвестности. МАКУСА тем более, они уже многих потеряли. Даже если Гриндевальд никогда больше не нападет, пятно на репутации останется, ведь они его упустили. Из-за собственной гордыни. Серафина лишь устала вздыхает, когда меняет очередного директора департамента защиты магического правопорядка. Долго они не держатся по разным причинам. _Персиваль был лучшим._ Сотрудники держат рот на замке, потому что им нечего сказать больше. 

Персиваля не заботят проблемы бывшей начальницы, Геллерта не заботят проблемы бывшего друга. 

-Пять минут, Перси, - бурчит он. - Я точно встану.

Геллерт тянет Персиваля к себе. Тот устраивается удобнее. _Все равно они проспят еще пару часов, как обычно._


	9. mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Геллерт все еще известный преступник, только никто не знает его настоящую внешность.

Персиваль со вздохом припал к своему стакану с виски. Он чертовски устал. Почему он все еще работает в МАКУСА?

-Тяжелый день? - спросил мужчина с белыми волосами и глазами разного цвета. - Могу поделиться.

Персиваль посмотрел на его бутылку коньяка и вздохнул.

-Завтра на работу.

-Мне тоже. Осушим вместе и жизнь покажется приятней.

Персиваль обычно ни с кем не пил, если выбирался в бар. Но почему не отдохнуть сегодня? Они выпили. _Перси и Грин._ Оба фыркнули на имена, что выдали, но оставили так. Они встречались раз в неделю. Говорили о глупых подчиненных, бестолковых чиновниках и всякой ерунде. Через месяц они начали выбираться на прогулки и в кафе. Говорили о прошлом. Ничего, что можно использовать против них, но все равно личном. Холодные родители, отсутствие семьи и друзей, экс-друзья. 

Персиваль подсознательно ждал нападения каждую минуту. Ото всюду. Именно от этого он устал. Он держал образ на работе. Холодный, строгий, собранный директор департамента защиты магического правопорядка. Никто не видел маску. Так было легче. Никто не причинит тебе боль, если не видит тебя настоящего.  
________________________________________________________

Гриндевальд не стеснялся пачкать руки, не боялся преследования. Но как-то так вышло, что его враги умирали, не успев рассказать, как он выглядит на самом деле. Так что он мог беспрепятственно ходить по улице, не принимая чужой облик. Именно с настоящей внешностью он пошел знакомиться с Персивалем Грейвсом. Геллерту нужно было хорошее прикрытие в МАКУСА. Холодный, собранный аврор с высокой должностью подойдет идеально.

Геллерт навел справки. Никакой семьи и вроде нет друзей. Может, это лишь видимость, но попробовать стоит. Так что он начал следить. Персиваль иногда ходил в бары, в обычной одежде, чтобы его не узнали. Хотя осанку не скрыть. Геллерт видел, что мужчина наготове всегда, что ждет нападения, выглядя абсолютно равнодушным к такой возможности.

Гриндевальд решил сыграть в долгую игру. Они пили, говорили и тогда начали проводить время вместе. Аврор говорил негромко, но мягко. Мягко смеялся, когда Геллерт шутил. Любил кормить уток в парке. Общение с ним странно успокаивало Геллерта. Они могли бы стать друзьями в других обстоятельствах. Но единственный опыт дружбы у Геллерта был с Альбусом. Тот стал для него разочарованием в итоге. Гриндевальд не хотел повторения. Так что он решил перевести отношения с Персивалем в интимные однажды.  
__________________________________________________________

Они как-то оказались в отеле однажды. Гриндевальд заплатил за лучший номер. Ни один не хотел тащить другого в свой дом, даже если они знали друг друга лучше, чем кто-либо еще в их жизнях. Они много говорили. И пили, потому что завтра выходной...

...Тело аврора стройнее, чем у темного мага. _У него не так много времени на правильное питание из-за работы._ Геллерт покусывает шею Перси, пока тот гладит его мощную грудь. Темный маг спустился ниже, обхватывая губами левый сосок аврора. Грейвс выдохнул, проводя пальцами по линии его позвоночника...

...Тихий шепот, между ног становится скользко. Персиваль прикусывает ладонь, когда Геллерт входит в его тело, но темный маг сжимает его руки в своей ладони, желая слышать стоны...

Внешне Персиваль холодный и собранный, но внутри вовсе нет. Он мягкий, теплый, сладко стонет и утыкается в плечо Геллерта, когда ему хорошо. Темный маг не отрывает от него глаз. _Как он так ошибся?_ Он думал о надоедливых чувствах Альбуса изначально, хорошо, что темный маг пошел на разведку. Он бы не увидел это иначе. 

...Геллерт кусает, оставляя следы на шее. _Помечая._ Персиваль царапает его спину короткими ногтями. Один рычит, второй почти мяукает. Одного раза мало обоим...

...Геллерт движется ритмично, не отрывая глаз. Персиваль смущенно пытается отвернуться, но ему не дают. 

-Я хоче видеть твое лицо, Перси. Хочу видеть, как тебе хорошо подо мной.

Персиваль краснеет и тянет его за волосы. Геллерт жадно целует его, проникая в рот языком...

К обеду они наконец просыпаются, но не встают. Геллерт лежит на спине, обнимая аврора на своей груди.  
____________________________________________________

Персиваль не идиот. Он знает, что Грин преступник, но не может ничего поделать. Только с ним он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Это делает его плохим аврором, без сомнений. Но он просто человек, который слишком долго был один.

Они все еще видятся, но теперь больше в отелях. В кровати им лучше, чем на улице. Хотя они ходят кормить уток. Грейвс не знает, сколько это продлится. Он отчасти понимает старого друга Грина. В того невозможно не влюбиться, но понимает, что навязчивостью ничего не добиться.

Гриндевальд не понимает, почему другие не видят суть Перси. _Хотя Геллерту пришлось бы убить их, если бы они покусились на аврора._ Он хочет одержать верх над смертью, но когда думает о смерти Грейвса, внутри что-то обрывается. Он начинает присылать ему небольшие подарки, если находится вне Америки. Сладости, например. Персиваль большой сладкоежка.

Персиваль держит маску на работе, но его мысли все дальше от места. Он думал об отставке до встречи с Грином, думает и теперь. Но по старой ли причине? Устал или пытается сбежать? 

Геллерт замечает усталость Персиваля, конечно. Знает, что тот думал об отставке. Это хорошо для аврора. Ему следует лучше о себе заботиться. _Вот только Гриндевальд его найдет._

Потому что они как-то встретились в рейде Министерства. Гриндевальд уже уходил оттуда, используя чужую личину, когда заметил взгляд Персиваля. _Конечно, тот его узнал._ Аврор не был удивлен. Вот почему он вызывал у Геллерта столько чувств. Он мог не знать имя, но он понимал цель. Гриндевальд не хочет его расстраивать.

Гриндвельд ловит его у дома в ту же ночь и целует.

-Тебе нужен отдых, мой свет, - шепчет темный маг.

-Я знаю, - отвечает тот, мгновенно скидывая маску холодного директора. - Я рад, что ты в порядке.

-Я не заслужил тебя, Перси. Но я всегда был эгоистом.

Через пару дней Персиваль подал в отставку. Для всех это неожиданность, ведь в Америку вот-вот явится Геллерт Гриндевальд, если верить британскому Министерству Магии. 

-Ты уверен? - хмурится президент.

-Я нашел кое-кого, - признал Персиваль. - Хочу дожить дни в спокойствии.  
___________________________________________

Грин купил дом в Испании, у озера, где много уток. Встречи в отеле не тоже, что совместная жизнь, но последнее лучше в итоге. 

Геллерта не поднять с утра никакими средствами. Персиваль любит вязать. Они оба любят кофе и книги. Гриндевальд предпочитает острое, а Грейвс сладкое. _Это все настоящее._

Где-то в мире люди не понимают, что происходит. Убийства вроде продолжаются, но Гриндевальд всегда разный. Альбус Дамблдор говорит, что настоящего Гриндевальда давно не было видно. Он тоже не знает причину.

Но в этом доме Персиваль садится на кровать однажды и целует другого мужчину в висок.

-Долго ты будешь спать, Грин? Геллерт, надо уток покормить.

Тот ворчит, но потом моргает. И улыбается, потянув Персиваля на себя.

-Утки важны, моя любовь.

Персиваль усмехается. Он мог догадаться о имени лишь недавно, но это ничего не меняет. Он полюбил человека, что был под маской безжалостного убийцы, тот полюбил того, кто скрывался под маской холодного аврора.

-Но еще пять минут.

Геллерт закрыл глаза, обнимая свою добычу и мгновенно засыпая. Персиваль лишь вздохнул. Хорошо, что утки привыкли, что их кормят лишь к обеду. В этом доме просто невозможно встать раньше.


	10. pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, alpha\alpha

Персиваль рвано выдохнул. Он уже полностью вымок под ливнем. В прилипших к телу рубашке и брюках было холодно, но он не мог сдвинуться с места. Просто сидел на берегу реки, не в силах даже встать. 

-Ты в порядке?

Дождь перестал капать на него. Грейвс приподнял голову. Перед ним стоял мужчина в деловом костюме с белыми волосами и глазами разного цвета, держащий зонт. Персиваль просто мотнул головой. Даже дождь не скрывал его слезы и покрасневшие глаза. Жалкое зрелище для альфы, как ни смотри. Но другой альфа наклонился ближе.

-Ты ушибся? 

-Нет. - Персиваль сжал раненую ладонь в другой руке. - Я буду в порядке. 

Беловолосый присел перед ним на корточки. Персиваль заметил в его глазах усталось и затаенную боль. _Его надежды тоже не оправдались?_

-Ты заболеешь, мой дорогой. Это не добавит тебе радости. Уж я то знаю, - пробормотал альфа. - У меня в машине есть полотенце. Я Геллерт.

-Персиваль, - тихо ответил Грейвс. 

Геллерт встал и протянул ему руку. Персиваль неуверенно взялся за нее, чувствуя слабость в ногах. Беловолосый обнял его за талию, ведя к своему внедорожнику. 

-Ты промокнешь, - пробормотал Грейвс, но не отстранился от теплого тела.

-Ерунда.

Геллерт не спросил у него адрес. Отвез к себе. Будто они были давно знакомы. Персиваль не нашел сил спорить, с благодарностью взяв у него сухие вещи и заняв душ. Геллерт был немного крупнее, поэтому рукава кофты скрыли даже кончики пальцев другой альфы, но Персиваль не обратил на это внимания. Беловолосый уже сделал им кофе и накинул на черноволосого плед. Потом перевязал ему ладонь.

-Похоже на стекло, - заметил он.

-Оцарапался обо что-то, когда бежал, - признался Персиваль.

Потому что не разбирал дороги, когда спешил уйти от квартиры, что снимал с женихом. Ньют Саламандер, нежная и добрая бета, младший брат друга Персиваля. С кем Грейвс был в отношениях почти три года. И кто привел омегу в их квартиру. Запах секса чуть не сбил Персиваля с ног, когда он вернулся на день раньше из командировки. 

Отношения между альфой и омегой традиционны, между омегой и бетой бывают часто, но есть и другие, конечно. Просто в них немного сложнее. У каждого пола своя природа.

-Он всегда говорил, что альфа и бета легко могут быть вместе, - пробормотал Персиваль, смаргивая слезы. - Но в итоге...

Геллерт прижал его к себе.

-...это зависит от людей, - почти прошептал он. - Это не твоя вина, солнце. 

Уж Геллерт то знает. У него тоже были отношения с бетой. Не такие серьезные, только разогревающиеся. Но Альбус бросил семью ради этого. Когда его младшая сестра умерла, Дамблдор обвинил в этом Гриндевальда. Вот только тот никогда подобного от него не требовал. Даже не думал об этом. Альбус тоже говорил, что альфа и бета могут быть вместе, но сам же это разрушил. Геллерт не стал оставаться.

-Не имеет значения, сожалеют они или нет, - сказал он в волосы печальной альфы в своих руках. - Ошибок это не исправит и чувств не вернет. Предательство, злость, разочарование. Все это так и останется.

-И боль не проходит? - спросил Персиваль, смотря ему в глаза. - Тебе все еще больно.

-Боль пройдет, если найдется что-то лучшее, - признался Геллерт. - Я пока не нашел. 

Потому что это тяжело. Довериться вновь. Персиваль не был уверен, что сможет. 

Его вещи остались в машине у дома. Он просто пронесся мимо нее, боясь не справиться с управлением в таком состоянии. Он долетел до реки неподалеку, потому что не хотел, чтобы его видели. Но Геллерт увидел из окна машины. Сразу понял, что _его надежды тоже не оправдались._ Поэтому Геллерт не отпускает его. Они засыпают на диване вместе. Утром Персиваль приготовил завтрак, чтобы хоть как-то отплатить.

-Ты можешь остаться, - замечает Геллерт. - Я знаю, каково это.

Поэтому Персиваль остается. Звонит на работу с телефона Геллерта и берет отгулы. Телефон самого Грейвса тоже в его машине. 

-В квартире немного вещей, - сказал он. - Мне они не нужны.

Поэтому Гриндевальд просто берет его ключи и забирает машину, когда никого нет рядом. Персиваль вертит телефон в руках.

-Некому позвонить? - мягко спросил Геллерт, садясь к нему на диван.

Персиваль прижался к боку альфы. Тот излучал тепло и силу, но никак не судил слабость Грейвса. Просто обнял за плечи.

-Не особо, - говорит Грейвс. - Только Тесеус, брат... - Персиваль вздохнул. - Он всегда говорил, какой его брат молодец. Тесеус всегда им гордился. Вероятно, поймет желание быть с омегой, а не с альфой. 

Геллерт обнял его крепче. Он понимал чувства меньшей альфы. 

-Он настоящий друг? - все же спросил он.

-Я уже ни в чем не уверен, - прошептал Персиваль.

-Значит, не звони, - отрезал Гриндевальд. Он не хотел, что его новый знакомый испытывал еще большую боль.

Это немного странно для альф, вот так реагировать друг на друга. Но они понимали друг друга очень хорошо. Понимали боль. Поэтому Геллерт не сдерживает защитные инстинкты, а инстинкты Персиваля не реагируют на то, что к нему относятся как к слабому. _Ему приятно это тепло._

Грейвс не уверен, что ему делать. Он работает в компании с Тесеусом, но не хочет встречаться с ним. Ему нужно найти новую квартиру еще. Но Гриндевальд владелец одной серьезной компании и просит у Грейвса его резюме.

-У тебя превосходные юридические навыки, Перси, - тянет Геллерт. - Мне очень пригодится такой юрист. Не сразу, - добавляет он. - Отдыхай, сколько требуется.

-Ты слишком добрый для альфы, я бы сказал, - слабо усмехнулся Персиваль. - Но думаю, это понимание.

Геллерт кивнул. Он совсем не добрый. Он жесткий и может быть бессердечным. Но он понимает боль от предательства. Перси хуже, чем было ему когда-то. Каким бы там не был этот Ньют, он такой же, как и остальные на самом деле. Красивые слова, но узкое мышление. Увидел течную омегу и побежал, виляя хвостом, даром что бета. Прямо как Альбус. Тот не изменял, но он так цеплялся за сильную альфу вроде Гриндевальда, что бросил близких. Едва ли лучше изменщика.

Персиваль качает головой на его слова.

-Может, меня предали сильнее. Но твоя боль от этого не меньше, Геллерт.

Тот лишь прислонился лбом к его лбу. Если он мог сохранить это понимание и тепло, то ему на все плевать. Геллерт не отличался быстрым нагревом к людям, но Персиваль был исключением, как и сам Геллерт для него.

За первую неделю Персиваль и Геллерт много говорят. О своей жизни, прошлом, о вкусах. Персиваль любит сладкое, вязать и рано вставать. Геллерт любит острое, играть в игры на компьютере и совсем не любит вставать рано. Они оба любят книги и кофе. У обоих нет семьи. _Никакой._ Геллерт оставил Альбуса два года назад и больше с ним не контактировал. 

Персиваль наконец успокаивается достаточно, чтобы вспомнить имя. Альбус Дамблдор был преподавателем Ньюта в университете. Геллерт зло смеется на это. _Так вот почему они одинаковые._

В начале второй недели Персиваль увольняется с работы. Геллерт тут же устроил его к себе, просто не указал дату начала работы. Это не к спеху. Вещи из чемодана Персиваля нашли место в шкафу Геллерта. Квартиру они с Ньютом снимали, платя помесячно. До конца месяца осталось три дня, когда все случилось, так что Персиваль даже денег не потерял. Хотя его это и не волновало. Он бы не вернулся в ту квартиру, даже если бы было начало месяца. Геллерт сказал, что он может оставаться у него, сколько пожелает. Персивалю было неуютно поначалу, но он решил взяться за готовку.

-Ты не должен мне платить, - сказал Геллерт, уминая пирог. - Но я согласен на такую плату. Я сам готов тебе платить, если ты останешься у меня.

Грейвс хихикнул. Он редко готовил с Ньютом. Тот сам это делал. Да и готовка не для альф, но с Геллертом не нужно было скрываться. Симку из телефона Персиваль давно выкинул. Геллерт купил ему новую.

-Немного жаль, - негромко сказал Персиваль, привалившись к спине Геллерта своей, пока тот играл на ноутбуке. - Я о Тесеусе.

-Долго дружили, солнце?

-Лет шесть, - пожал плечами Персиваль. - Он свел нас с Ньютом. Сказал, что тот находка для любого.

Геллерт презрительно фыркнул, отрываясь от игры.

-Что еще он мог сказать в действительности?

Персиваль кивнул. Это правда. Тесеус всегда пекся о брате. Говорил, что раз Ньют с Персивалем хотя, то он может расслабиться. Ведь Грейвс не подведет.

-Ему следовало переживать и о друге, - процедил Геллерт. 

К третьей неделе Персиваль начал изучать компанию Геллерта и делать некоторую работу на дому. Альфы полностью привыкли друг к другу. Были будто одним целым. Их не смущало, что они сидели слишком близко или касались друг друга слишком интимно. Это успокаивало их.

На работе кабинет Персиваля оказался прямо радом с кабинетом Геллерта.

-Не пилить же через все офисы, чтобы увидеться, Перси, - пожал тот плечами. 

Потому что они даже там старались быть вместе. В итоге работали они то в одном кабинете, то в другом.

-Твои сотрудники очень спокойны, Геллерт, - заметил Персиваль.

-Это я стал спокойнее, - отрицал тот. - Я мог иногда сорваться на пустом месте. Не с кем было поговорить даже.

Еще через пару недель Геллерт скалится, комкая приглашение от другой компании и выкидывая его. _Но чертов Тесеус Саламандер притаскивается лично._

-Мистер Гриндевальд, я...

Глаза Тесеуса расширяются, когда он видит Персиваля и Геллерта, беседующих у стола. Лицо Гриндевальда мгновенно становится жестким.

_-Я сказал, что моей компании не нужны ваши услуги. Что не понятного?_

У Персиваля мурашки бегут по позвоночнику от ледяного тона. Но внутри него теплота, потому что агрессия направлена на Саламандера. _Ради защиты Персиваля._ Грейвс альфа, но ему приятно. Альфы не любят подчиняться, но они с Геллертом равные. Просто Гриндевальд часто защитен. Вот и сейчас мощные плечи Геллерта закрывают меньшую альфу от нарушителя. И Персиваль отступает за него чуть дальше.

Тесеус сглотнул, видя это. Он сам альфа, но даже среди альф есть те, кто сильнее. Геллерт Гриндевальд _куда сильнее_ многих. Саламандер сделал легкий шаг назад.

-Я прошу прощения за вторжение. Мы не знали, почему нам вдруг отказали, так как мы уже вели дела. 

-Больше нет, - отрезал Гриндевальд. - Мне плевать на ваше мнение. _Проваливай._

Тесеус с отчаяние посмотрел на Персиваля, отчего Геллерт чуть не взбеленился, но Грейвс ухватил его за предплечье.

-Вам все сказали, мистер Саламандер, - ровно произнес Персиваль. 

-Я просто хотел извиниться, - тихо произнес Тесеус. - Прости.

Персиваль не ответил. Саламандер покинул кабинет. Геллерт рыкнул в раздражении и погладил руку Грейвса.

-Перси, давай закончим с работой на сегодня. 

Геллерт приказал охране больше не пускать никого из компании Саламандера. Дома Персиваль бухнулся на диван. Геллерт просто шлепнулся сверху. Так было теплее. Напоминало, что они больше не одни.

-Это ничего не изменило, - сказал в подушку Персиваль. - Даже легче не стало.

-Потому что он тоже разочарование, - произнес Геллерт. - Плевать на него.

Персиваль кивнул. Сожалел Тесеус или нет, но он всегда выбирал брата. Альфы сместились. Персиваль привычно уткнулся в чужую грудь, Геллерт подложил свою руку ему под голову.

-Ему лучше больше не появляться, - угрожающе процедил Гриндевальд. - _Другим тоже._

Но у судьбы есть чувство юмора. У них контракт с университетом. Они уже подписали все документы и покидали кабинет директора заведения. Там были некоторые студенты в коридорах, но один попытался броситься к Персивалю.

-Персиваль, - выдохнул Ньют.

Но тот скривился, отступив, а Геллерт оскалился. Он не смотрит на Альбуса, который вырулил из-за угла, когда говорит:

-Не умеешь контролировать своих щенков, Дамблдор?

Тот вздрогнул, распахнув глаза. Ньют побледнел.

-Я-я просто... мой жених...

Персиваль неверяще поднял брови.

-Я точно таковым не являюсь. 

Геллерт издевательски прищурился, стоя между ними. 

-Геллерт, -выдохнул Альбус. -Т-так это твоя компания...

-Помогает вам? О да. - Геллерт жестко усмехается. - _Думаешь, я не разорву контракт, если твои студенты ведут себя, как суки во время течки?_

Потому что Гриндевальд сделает это, не думая. Его компания за пару дней восполнит потери и даже удвоит прибыль. А вот Дамблдора уволят. Саламандер побледнел.

-Мы опаздываем, - заметил Персиваль. Он совершенно не хотел здесь оставаться.

Рука Геллерта мгновенно легла на его спину, обхватывая. Защитный жест, что альфы не терпят, так как это признак слабости. Но Грейвс наклонился в его бок.

-Точно, - сказал Геллерт. 

Они просто ушли. Как ни странно, ни один не чувствует боли от встречи с предателями. Тесеус несколько дней ждал у их конторы, чтобы нормально извиниться. 

-Прости, что не думал о тебе, -сказал он, когда Грейвс все же вышел. - Ты был лучшим другом, чем я. Я не думал, что... - Он покачал головой. - Это не оправдание. Я подвел тебя.

Они больше не друзья, но Персиваль дал ему свой новый номер. Тесеус о нем никому не сказал. Они обменивались СМСками. Оказалось, что Ньют пытался найти Персиваля, когда понял, что тот все видел, но не смог. Тесеус был в ярости из-за его измены. Он давал Ньюту деньги до этого, считая, что ему тяжело учиться и работать одновременно. Но теперь старший брат решил, что Ньюту пора самому о себе заботиться. 

Ньюту пришлось снять квартиру поменьше и жить одному. Омега, с которым он изменял жениху, нашел альфу вскоре. Столкновение в университете выбило его из колеи, как и Дамблдора. Ньют хотел извиниться, но понял, что это бесполезно. Альфа с альфой невероятная редкость, но Геллерт и Персиваль выглядели идеально друг с другом. Это заставило Ньютона плакать позже, потому его надежды на воссоединение растаяли. У Персиваля был партнер намного лучше него. Альбус был в таком же состоянии. 

Пока выполнялся контракт, две беты мельком видели альф, но подойти не решились. Одного бы уволили, другого отчислили. Потом дело было сделано. Геллерт привычно обнял меньшую альфу за талию, забрав документы. И все надежды бет окончательно обратились в прах. _По их же вине._

Боль Персиваля и Геллерта наконец утихла. Память осталась, но они нашли друг друга.

-Геллерт, мы пара? - задумчиво спросил Персиваль как-то.

-Вероятно, ангел, - ответил тот, садясь удобнее. Грейвс влез ему в колени. 

-Мне нравится, - признался черноволосый.

-Мне тоже, - кивнул Геллерт, целуя его в висок.

У них не было секса, но они точно были парой. Просто время еще не пришло. Их союз редкость, но он устоит. Персиваль поцеловал альфу в бровь. Они нашли друг друга через боль, но благодаря этому они и будут вместе. Они слишком хорошо друг друга понимают, чтобы расстаться. Они уже не думают о тех бетах, просто помнят предательство. Поэтому они не расстанутся.

-Мне нравится, - повторил Персиваль.

Две альфы всегда вот так обнимались. Это было тепло и безопасно. Геллерт прижал его к себе ближе. В конце концов, это стоило всей боли. _Это не значит, что они закроют глаза на боль друг друга._ Они никогда не причинят друг другу боль, потому что понимают, каково потерять что-то важное. _Они не позволят забрать у них это тепло теперь._


	11. calculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> modern AU/marriage of convenience/mpreg

Семьи Гриндевальд и Грейвс были влиятельными и старомодными. Они заключали браки с целью выгоды. В семье было одно главное правило. Либо следуй уставу семьи, либо уходи. Ни Персиваль, ни Геллерт не были восторженны узнать о браке, который хотели их родители, но промолчали. Оба понимали, что рано спорить. Они были молоды, у них не было возможности заработать хорошие деньги, потому что семьи устраивали их лишь туда, куда им выгодно. Чтобы дети не сбежали. _Это им не очень помогло._

Гриндевальды и Грейвсы должны были объединиться. У обеих семей были прибыльные компании. Персиваль и Геллерт должны были пожениться и возглавить компании, когда придет время. Они поженились, но дальше все пошло не по плану родителей. 

Они переехали в город в трех днях пути от города родителей. Персиваль предпочитал работать на себя, быть вольным юристом. У него был талант, так что его имя быстро обрело известность. Геллерт организовал собственную фирму, на собственные деньги. У него тоже был талант. Фирма быстро выросла в масштабах. Все документы были чисты. По ним было ясно видно, что компания принадлежит лишь Геллерту, что его семья никак не участвовала в ее создании. 

Они оставались в браке, потому что так было удобнее. В некоторых кругах лучше было быть женатым, Грейвсы и Гриндевальды не могли что-то сказать, потому что брак единственное, в чем они могли упрекнуть пару. Браки по расчету были нормальны для них, о чувствах не было и речи, хотя романы на стороне не афишировались, конечно. Но это не относилось к Геллерту. Все знакомые знали, что он постоянно с кем-то спит. Персиваля иногда видели с тем или другим парнем, хотя они не демонстрировали свое сексуальное влечение на публике. Разговоры были разные, но это были просто разговоры. С семьями Персиваль и Геллерт даже не говорили. _Не о чем._

Между ними иногда был секс, потому что они привлекали друг друга физически. Брак по расчету не давал действительно чувствовать что-то сильное. Лишь подобие дружбы. Они много говорили, вместе придумали этот план. Но со временем это как-то затухало. Они не приелись друг другу, но скорее стали воспринимать как должное. Что-то, чего нельзя избежать. 

Четыре года. Персиваль с тихим выдохом привалился к спинке кровати спиной. Именно столько прошло времени. Четыре года в браке, что им не нужен. В других обстоятельствах они бы полюбили друг друга. Но не в их. После свадьбы они должны были работать в семейных компаниях, потом возглавить их, при этом делать вид, что все у них замечательно. Будто такое возможно.

Геллерт холодный, насмешливый, не терпящий возражений. С ним тяжело даже говорить, если того что-то не устраивает. С Персивалем хотя он спокойнее, как и сам Грейвс с ним. Может, потому что это был их план? Но Геллерту нравится внимание, он часто спит с кем-то в отелях. Но никогда никого не притаскивает в их квартиру. Персиваль припомнил, что у него был старый друг, Альбус, вроде бы. Или любовник? Гриндевальд говорил о нем натяното, как будто сам не знал, кем тот был ему. Персиваль как-то его видел мельком в компании. Геллерт в этот момент флиртовал с одной девушкой из конкурирующей фирмы. У Альбуса были действительно печальные глаза, полные боли. Он явно был влюблен.

Наверное, так должен себя чувствовать Персиваль. Но это не так. Он не любит Геллерта, но тот ему и правда нравится. Сам Грейвс за четыре года спал с другими три-четыре раза от силы. Его обычно видят с Саламандерами, Тесеусом и Ньютом. Его друзьями, у которых есть невесты. 

-Извините, если вам неуютно из-за меня, - как-то сказал Персиваль. - Я знаю, что все думают, будто мы спим вместе.

Но Тесеус лишь покачал головой.

-Это их проблемы, Перси. Наши знакомые знают правду. На самом деле многих удивляет, как вы еще не развелись. В браке ведь нет необходимости, так? Ваши родители не могут ничего сделать.

Это правда. Хотя они пытались. Видимо, думали, что компания Геллерта основана на их деньгах, и попытались отсудить часть. Забрать себе то, что принадлежало Геллерту. Это была их ошибка. _Потому что Геллерт Гриндевальд свое не отдает._ Персиваль помог ему с некоторыми документами и Геллерт предоставил суду доказательства того, что основал фирму на собственные средства. И подал встречный иск, разумеется. Отсудил неплохую сумму. Без наследников, с проигранным иском компании уже не были так уж авторитетны. Персиваль и Геллерт могли быть молоды, но они были способны и умны, так что их семьи потеряли больше, чем могли восполнить. Иногда они появлялись. Прощупать почву, видимо. С каждым годом все меньше, потому что Персиваль и Геллерт сделали ясным, что не считают их семьей. 

-Это так, - задумчиво сказал Персиваль, - но пока это удобно. Некоторым людям проще работать с теми, у кого есть семья или хотя бы подобие, так что мы просто используем это. Конечно, если кто-то из нас полюбит, то мы разведемся. 

Персиваль и Геллерт не говорят о своих романах. Иногда Геллерт может упомянуть что-то. Какая та леди в постели, с кем он был в выходные или просто отпустить комментарий о людях в целом. Но по-настоящему они это не обсуждают. Они не возлюбленные, чтобы что-то говорить.

Персиваль положил ладонь на свой живот. Мужчины иногда беременили. Не часто, но это не было редкостью. Но он не думал, что он один из таких мужчин. Последние 1,5 года он спал только с Геллертом. Не трудно догадаться, чей в нем ребенок. Странно, но это почти не вызывает эмоций.

Нет, сама беременность вызывает бурю эмоций. Неверие, досада, радость. Он может воспитать ребенка, у него есть деньги. Но он не думал, что когда-нибудь заведет ребенка вообще. Хотя он не задумывался об этом, но он не хочет от него избавляться. Возможно, у него уже не будет такого шанса. 

Эмоций мало в отношении того, кто второй отец. Это случайная беременность. Они даже не считают друг друга мужьями, они никогда не собирались заводить семью. Персивалю нравится Геллерт, но он понимает, что тому все это не нужно. 

Что, они просто примут это? Станут настоящей семьей? Персиваль фыркнул. Как бы не так. Это не сказка, а реальная жизнь. В этом отношении ребенок будет обузой. Еще одна вещь, что они должны были терпеть. Ребенок не заслужил такой участи. Лучше Персиваль воспитает его сам, но будет любить всей душой, чем смотреть на него и думать, что это просто должно было случиться. Персиваль вновь потер живот.

Ему нужно подать на развод, собрать вещи и переехать. У них и правда нет причин продолжать игру в семью. Они никогда не были семьей. У Геллерта полно поклонников. Позже он найдет свое счастье. Персиваль в этом отношении намного холоднее. Ему не нравятся связи на одну ночь. Лучше он теперь посвятит время малышу. Этот брак был не так уж и плох на самом деле.

________________________________________________________

Персиваль иногда помогал компании Геллерта в качестве юриста. Поэтому он был там и проверял некоторые документы, когда пришел Альбус _Дамбл-он-не-был-уверен-дальше._ Грейвс даже внимания вначале не обратил. _Это любовник Геллерта, а не его все же._ Но потом у Геллерта закончилось совещание, люди начали покидать кабинет. Альбус то ли попытался уйти от толпы, то ли поспешил к Гриндевальду, но врезался в плечо Персиваля, толкнув к столу секретаря. Обычное дело, но сейчас Персиваль был _в положении._ Его рука инстинктивно прикрыла живот, когда он ударился об стол, поэтому он чуть пошатнулся. Куинни ухватила его за плечо, почти роняя бумаги. 

-Ты в порядке? - взволнованно спросила секретарь, сжимая его руку.

-Да, я...

Раздался громкий удар. Персиваль и Куинни быстро обернулись. Геллерт впечатывал Альбуса в стену, почти поднимая над землей и держа за ворот рубашки.

_-Не в состоянии на земле удержаться, Дамблдор?_

Тот хватал ртом воздух с испуганными глазами. 

-Г-Геллерт, я прос...

_-Хватит мне глаза мозолить. Я уже говорил тебе это._

Гриндевальд резко отпустил Альбуса, отчего тот не удержался на ногах, и повернулся к ошеломленным Персивалю и Куинни, стирая с лица бешенство.

-Ты в порядке? - хмуро уточнил он.

Грейвс смог лишь кивнуть, сдвигая руку с живота и перемещая на ушибленное бедро. Геллерт проследил движение глазами и повернулся к Дамблдору.

-Не вздумая здесь появляться. Я не буду предупреждать снова. Куинни. - Та подпрыгнула, сжимая бумаги. - Вы закончили с документами?

-Да, сэр, - торопливо кивнула девушка. - Нам осталась лишь ваша подпись.

Больше на Дамблдора Гриндевальд внимания не обращал, лишь махнул охране. Если бы Альбус не ушел сам, его бы выпроводили. Персиваль был несколько удивлен. Он думал, что Геллерт и Альбус близки. Уже в своем кабинете Гриндевальд заметил его удивление и вздохнул.

-Он меня уже достал.

-Ты говорил, что вы перестали быть друзьями, но потом вновь встретились, - припомнил Персиваль. - Все не так гладко, да?

-Можно и так сказать, -кивнул Геллерт. - В тот раз он обвинил меня в том, что из-за нашей дружбы он забросил свою семью. - Персиваль скептически наморщил брови. Гриндевальд усмехнулся. - Я тоже так подумал. Его сестра часто болела, а брат учился, поэтому с Арианой был Альбус, но он забросил заботу о сестре, чтобы мы проводили время вместе, я ведь учился в другом городе, помнишь?

Персиваль потер щеку.

-А сейчас?

-Аберфорт закончил обучение и забрал Ариану, - пожал плечами Геллерт. - Очевидно, они с Альбусом не очень то и общаются теперь. 

-А он решил восстановить ваши отношения, - произнес Персиваль. - Как-то... веет отчаянием, честно говоря.

-Это точно, - поморщился его муж. - Я уже говорил ему, что пора нам прекратить общение, но... - Геллерт помрачнел. - Ему лучше не попадаться мне на глаза теперь.

-Это была случайность, - сказал Грейвс. Но он уже не был так в этом уверен. 

-Вероятнее всего, - нехотя признал Геллерт. - Но в этом и проблема. Он никогда не признает свою вину. Я имею в виду, он извинился за те обвинения, но он не хочет признавать, что он сам виноват в том, что они не хотят с ним говорить.

Персиваль только головой покачал. Да уж. Его бы такое тоже взбесило.  
____________________________________________________

Квартира принадлежит Геллерту, поэтому Персивалю нужно лишь собрать вещи. Это дело нескольких минут по правде. Поэтому Персиваль пока не спешит. Гриндевальд явно не так равнодушен к тому, что он вновь потерял друга. Он больше времени проводит дома из-за этого. Персиваль посмотрел на него из кухни.

-Геллерт, ты будешь есть?

-Не хочу, - ответил тот. - Спасибо, Перси.

Тот приготовил кофе и отнес ему. Геллерт тут же приободрился.

-Ты знаешь, что я люблю, солнце.

Персиваль хмыкнул и ушел к себе в комнату. Он почти закончил документы на развод. По сути, им нечего делить. Квартира и компания принадлежат Геллерту, Грейвс не собирается что-то от него требовать. Хотя он помогал компании, но ему сразу платили, так что развод должен быть простым.  
_____________________________________________

Тесеус почти схватился за сердце при новости. 

-Бер?.. - Саламандер тряхнул головой. - А Геллерт не?.. Так. - Тесеус пересел в кресло напротив Персиваля. - Ты беременный от Геллерта, он не в курсе и ты подаешь на развод, чтобы воспитывать ребенка в одиночку.

-Так это звучит глупо, - вздохнул Персиваль. - У тебя есть вариант лучше?

-Нет, - поморщился его друг. - Я знаю, что он постоянно с кем-то спит. - Тесеус вздохнул. - Ты нашел квартиру?

-Есть пара вариантов, -кивнул Персиваль. - Я закончил с документами. - Грейвс кивнул на документы в файле на столе. - У него нет причин не подписать сразу же.

-Но все равно это как-то... - Тесеус потер шею. 

-Я знаю, - тихо сказал Грейвс. - Мне нужно будет позже уехать из города, чтобы он не знал. Один, с ребенком, неизвестно где. - Персиваль потер глаза. - Гребаные гормоны...

Тесеус печально протянул руку, чтобы погладить его по руке, но...

_-Что ты делаешь?_

Саламандер вскочил на ноги. Глаза Персиваля расширились. _Почему Геллерт дома?_ Он всегда был в каком-нибудь ресторане в это время. Гриндевальд тем временем уже схватил Тесеуса за грудки.

_-Я спрашиваю, какого хрена ты ему сделал?!_

Персиваль подпрыгнул. Геллерт решил, что он плачет из-за Тесеуса?

-Геллерт, он ни при чем, - торопливо сказал Грейвс, поднимаясь на ноги. - Это мой друг, Тесеус...

Геллерт подозрительно оглядел того.

-Саламандер? Дружок Куинни? - Гриндевальд нехотя разжал руки. 

Тесеус выдохнул. Слава Богу, Куинни была сестрой Тины, невесты Ньюта, и говорила о них. Саламандер посмотрел на Персиваля. Тот махнул рукой.

-Я тебе позвоню.

Саламандер с сомнением глянул на Гриндевальда, но покинул их квартиру. Персиваль закрыл за ним дверь и вернулся в кресло. Геллерт хмуро читал документы о разводе.

-Почему все мне? - спросил он. - Ты часто помогаешь мне с фирмой.

-И мне сразу платили, - напомнил Персиваль. - Я действовал лишь как юрист, а не со-владелец. Компания и эта квартира твои по праву.

-Ты уже нашел жилье? - так же хмуро спросил Геллерт. Сговорились они, что ли? - Хорошее? Ты все там осмотрел?

Персиваль слабо улыбнулся.

-Да, Геллерт. - Тот поднял бровь. Грейвс закатил глаза. - Нет, я его еще не снял.

Глаза Геллерта упали на его руку, лежащую на животе. _Кем-кем, а дураком он не был._

-Ты начал пить витамины, - медленно сказал Гриндевальд. - И овощей стал есть больше.

Закрывал живот сейчас и в случае с Альбусом. И квартиру снимать собрался сам. Персиваль отвел взгляд. Гриндевальд сжал документы.

-Все это займет два-три месяца, - наконец сказал он. - Живи здесь пока. Лучше искать квартиру тщательно.

Персиваль мягко улыбнулся. В этом весь Геллерт. Он мог быть жестким, но он _заботился._

-Ладно, - сказал Грейвс. 

Геллерт помялся.

-Вы с Саламандером ведь?..

-У него невеста, которую он любит, - закатил глаза Персиваль.

Он знал, что из-за загулов Гриндевальда все думали, что он тоже гуляет. Геллерт и сам так думает. Так даже лучше. Гриндевальд ничего больше не спросил.  
_____________________________________________

Персиваль наклонил голову и моргнул. Не помогло.

-Геллерт, почему кухня похожа на овощной магазин? - медленно спросил он.

-Беременным нужны витамины, солнце мое, - ответили из гостиной. - Скоро привезут фрукты.

Грейвс покачал головой, доставая книгу с рецептами. Геллерт стал чаще ночевать дома, так что ел он то, что готовил Персиваль, даже если сам овощи не любил.

-Может, мне тебе отдельно готовить? - сжалился над ним Персиваль.

-Ерунда, Перси, - пропыхтел Гриндевальд, жуя салат. - Если готовишь ты, то все вкусно. Тебе не тяжело хотя? Мы можем обедать в семейном ресторане иногда. 

-Все нормально, - отказался Грейвс. - Я не люблю такие места. Ты можешь ходить хотя. Геллерт, ты давно никуда не выбирался. 

Геллерт согласно прогудел. Но уходить куда-то не спешил. Как-то позвонил Тесеус.

-Так он сидит дома? - неверяще спросил Саламандер. - Его уже в клубе потеряли, знаешь? 

-Серьезно? - удивился Персиваль. - Странно. Хотя если я болею, он обычно дома. И наоборот.

-Помню, - хмыкнул Тесеус. - Ты как-то три дня сам управлял его компанией, пока он валялся с температурой. - Саламандер помешкал. - Ты еще ищешь квартиру? 

-Конечно, - пожал плечами Персиваль, просматривая нужные сайты. - Но как-то все не подходит, - признался он. - Те две, что я хотел, уже заняты. Остальные... Ну, они нормальные, но они то на слишком высоком этаже, то слишком большие для меня с ребенком, то слишком далеко от нужных мест. Садика или хорошего продуктового, например. 

-А ваш развод?

-Геллерт подал документы, еще два месяца, - ответил Персиваль. - Снова ничего. - Он вздохнул. - Наверное, следовало сразу снять одну из тех двух. О, с возвращением, Геллерт... Что это?

-Привет, солнце, - довольно ответил тот. - Это массажное кресло, разумеется. Из-за беременности у тебя будет болеть поясница, оно облегчит боль.

-Тесеус, я перезвоню. - Персиваль торопливо отложил телефон.- Геллерт...

-Я знаю, - прервал тот. - Но... - Он вздохнул. - Я не видел, чтобы ты говорил с кем-то, кроме друзей Голдштейн, или куда-то уходил. И переезжать в новое место в таком положении не лучшая идея. Мы говорили о том, что легко разведемся, если встретим кого-то. - Геллерт нахмурился. - Но мы не встретили, верно? У нас нет причин разъежаться. 

Персиваль удивленно наклонил голову набок. Такого он не ожидал.

-Как ты точно это представляешь? Я имею в виду, мы живет вместе, потому что так удобнее. Но говорить так о ребенке...

-Знаю, - поднял руки Геллерт. - Формулировка так себе. Но вдвоем будет легче, так?

Если бы ребенок не был Геллерта, конечно. 

-Я так-то не против, - медленно проговорил Персиваль. - Но развод?..

-Еще есть время подумать, - пожал плечами Геллерт.  
___________________________________________________

Геллерт теперь уходил лишь на работу и в магазин. 

-Ты в курсе, что я могу ходить? - усомнился Персиваль, тормоша пакеты с продуктами. - Я могу дойти до магазина.

-Можем ходить вместе.

Они ходили время от времени. Обедали в кафе иногда. Но в основном из дома выбирался Геллерт, принося цветы и сладости. 

-Давно так не сидели, - тихо заметил Гриндевальд.

Они смотрели фильм, сидя в ворохе подушек. Точнее в них сидел Геллерт, а Персиваль сидел, привалившись к его груди спиной. Они и правда давно вот так не проводили время вместе. 

-Хмм, - протянул Персиваль. Он покосился в сторону. - У тебя телефон светится.

Геллерт вытянул шею, потом сомкнул руки на уже проявляющемся животе Грейвса. 

-Ерунда, - пробормотал Гриндевальд. 

Но его телефон светился уже который день. Персиваль задрал голову, смотря на него. 

-Тебя потеряли.

-Это не по работе. - Персиваль поднял бровь. - Я серьезно, Перси. Мне на это плевать.

Вот в это Грейвс верил. Геллерт спал со многими, но ни о ком не заботился. Он сразу делал это ясным. Хотя Персиваль помнил одну девушку из компании родителей Геллерта, которую те послали после провального суда, чтобы она разведала, насколько Геллерт от них отказался. Геллерт с ней переспал через какое-то время, а та влюбилась. Грейвс не знал, что ей там наговорили, но она решила, что завоевала сердце Геллерта или что-то такое, раз он пустил ее в свою постель.

Девушка примчалась к ним в квартиру как-то утром и была удивлена видеть открывшего дверь Персиваля. 

-Я-я думала... - растерялась она.

Сонный Грейвс потер глаза.

-Геллерт! - хрипло позвал он. - К тебе девушка родителей.

Персиваль не успел дойти до своей комнаты, как Геллерт девушку чуть с лестницы не кинул, пришлось вернутсья к двери и хватать его за руку.

-Геллерт! - прошипел он. - Ты что творишь?

-Я не вожу шлюх в эту квартиру, - зашипел тот в ответ, отчего девчушка чуть слезами не захлебнулась. - Это наше место.

Девушку Персиваль больше не видел. Их с Геллертом родители после этого не появлялись. Видимо, поняли, что их ждет судьба похуже.

Персиваль вновь вернулся к фильму.

-Если ты уверен, - сказал он, - ты не обязан изменять своим привычкам.

-Я так не думаю, - ответил Геллерт. - Давай сходим на свидание. Настоящее.

-Настоящее? - переспросил Персиваль.

-Мы просто поженились, потому что выхода не было. Но мы может попробовать начать отношения. Как будто всей этой семейной ерунды не было.

Вот для чего цветы и сладости. Геллерт за ним ухаживал. Персиваль сжал его руку на своем животе. 

-Можем попробовать, - протянул он. - Хотя косые взгляды нам обеспечены.

-Кого это волнует?  
___________________________________________

Персиваль даже не сразу заметил, что из квартиры пропал весь алкоголь. Геллерт не пил много, но у него всегда была бутылка-другая в кухне и гостиной. Очевидно, он перестал бывать где-то, кроме дома и работы. Тесеус сказал, что Гриндевальд послал всех, когда до него все-таки дозвонились. Учитывая, что дозвонился Дамблдор, выражения были куда красочнее того, что передал Саламандер. Грейвс сочувственно сморщился в этом. 

Его тоже удивило поведение мужа. _Очень удивило._ На самом деле они с Геллертом всегда были близки, но это не было интимной близостью. После беременности Персиваля они вообще вместе не спали. Так почему он перестал проводить время с другими? Хотя они начали _встречаться._ Это все еще звучало странно. Они были _женаты._

-Все это странно, - вздохнул Тесеус по телефону. - Нет, я за вас рад, правда. Но вы же женаты, а встречаться начали только сейчас. И почему? Потому что ты забеременел. 

-Я знаю, как это звучит, - вздохнул Персиваль. - Меня это тоже поражает. Там уже пошли слухи, да?

-Еще бы, - фыркнул Саламандер. - Твой живот уже видно, Перси. Хотя никто не может определиться, кто отец. Учитывая репутацию Геллерта...кхм. В общем, у всех два варианта. Либо ребенок его и Геллерт стал примерным мужем, либо ребенок не его и Геллерт все равно стал примерным мужем. Оба варианта поражают людей. Это ты еще Дамблдора не видел. - В голосе Тесеуса проскользнула мстительная нотка. Куинни не поскупилась на детали того, как Альбус толкнул Персиваля. - Я тоже в шоке. Не думал, что он способен на такое. Без обид, друг, но твой муж сволочь. Он никогда не скрывал, что считает шлюхами всех тех, кто ложится с ним в кровать. Хотя он так же давал понять, что ваша квартира запретная зона. А уж после той девочки, которую он выкинул из дома... - В этом Тесеус его уважал, очевидно. 

Персиваль не думал слишком много о поведении Геллерта, хотя хотел бы знать, что на того нашло. Свидания в итоге они стали больше проводить дома. Домашняя еда и фильмы оказались для них лучше, чем ужины в ресторане. К тому же, Грейвса несколько смущал живот. Он был не единственным беременным мужчиной, конечно, но работала психология. Он чувствовал себя уязвимым. 

До совещания в суде по поводу развода оставалось меньше двух недель, когда его телефон начал трезвонить. Почему-то у Грейвса сразу возникло нехорошее пречувствие. Звонил Тесеус.

-Перси, прости! - выпалил он. - Ньют не хотел, правда! Это случайность...

-Что случилось?

-Он был у Куинни, - сознался Тесеус. - Рассказал, как Дамблдор недавно плакался в булочной нашего друга по поводу Геллерта и тебя. И потом Ньют сказал, как странно, что все думают, что ребенок от неизвестного, если ты не встречаешься на одну ночь, и что уже пару лет только с нами куда-то и выходишь. Тут то из офиса и вышел Геллерт.

Персиваль сел в кресло.

-Он слышал все?

-Да, - виновато сказал Тесеус. - Я не говорил Ньюту, кто отец, он просто решил, что это Геллерт. Так ему и сказал, - вздохнул Тесеус. Иногда простота Ньюта ставила людей в действительно неудобное положение. - Куинни позвонила мне. Сказала, что Геллерт помчался домой. Мне правда жаль. Ньют тоже извиняется. Хотя его удивило, что Гриндевальд собирался воспитывать ребенка, не зная,что он от него.

-Он и это ему сказал? - фыркнул Персиваль, не смотря на ситуацию. - Думаешь, я успею сбежать? 

-Вряд ли, извини.

-Забудь, потом расскажу, как прошло.

Персиваль откинул телефон и закрыл лицо руками. Надо было сразу снимать квартиру. Не надо было соглашаться на свидания. Надо было развестись сразу после того, как они разобрались со своими семьями. Столько "надо" и "не надо". Слишком поздно спохватился, Грейвс. Чем только думал? Персиваль устало откинулся на спинку кресла, когда в гостиную влетел Геллерт. 

-Перси, - выдохнул Геллерт, бросаясь к нему. - Солнце мое, там был Саламандер, младший который, он сказал... - Гриндевальд сглотнул, опускаясь на колени. - Ребенок... он...

-Мне уже позвонил Тесеус, - признался Персиваль. - Ньют правду сказал. 

Геллерт положил ладонь на его живот.

-Так он мой. - На его лице было странное выражение, среднее между трепетом и неверием. - Я думал... что ты нашел кого-то, но... Думал, поэтому развод. - Он нахмурился. - Ты не сказал, потому что не веришь мне, да? 

Персиваль погладил его руку.

-Мы ведь не любили, Геллерт. Просто смирились. Я не хотел, чтобы мы так же отнеслись и к ребенку. Но даже думая, что он не от тебя, ты все равно идешь так далеко.

-Потому что ты мне важен, - покачал головой Гриндевальд. - Я со многими спал, но они ничего для меня не значат. Я думал, что тебе нужен кто-то получше. Но потом ты сказал о разводе. Я зашел к тебе ночью и взял твой телефон. Это я временно снял те квартиры и еще парочку похожих. - Брови Грейвса прыгнули вверх. Геллерт смущенно пожал плечами. - Так ты бы остался здесь. Я бы убедил тебя, что с разводом можно подождать, или мы бы развелись, но я бы начал тебя добиваться по настоящему в любом случае. Я думал об отце ребенка, - нахмурился он. - Что с ним, почему вы расстались, как он посмел тебя оставить. Но сегодня явился Саламандер. И меня как молнией ударило. Потому что тебя только с Саламандерами и видят, я только сейчас это понял. Я никогда об этом не задумывался. 

-Не ты один, - пожал плечами Персиваль. 

-Это из-за меня, - поморщился Геллерт. - Если бы не это, ты мог бы найти себе кого-нибудь. - Он стиснул зубы. - Но я не хочу этого. Я хочу, чтобы у нас с тобой была семья. Настоящая семья. Скоро развод, но плевать. В этот раз я все сделаю правильно, обещаю. Мне нужен только один шанс. 

Персиваль наклонил голову.

-Ты и правда этого хочешь? Я думал, что тебе не нужен ребенок, знаешь.

-Он от тебя, - заметил Геллерт. _Будто это все объясняло._ \- Меня волнуешь ты и все, что связано с тобой, в том числе дети. 

-Ты такой собственник, - усмехнулся Персиваль. - Тебе не за чем просить шанса, Геллерт. У нас его не было изначально. Ничего не мешает нам начать семейную жизнь сейчас. Хоть и прошло уже четыре года, конечно.

Геллерт фыркнул и вжался в его живот.  
_______________________________________________

Документы на развод они забрали в итоге. Геллерт купил им дом в тихом районе, недалеко от садика и школы. Естественно, он бросил свои загулы полностью, чем вверг в шок всех, кто его знал, по словам Тесеуса. Хотя это перестало быть таким удивлением, когда Персиваль пару раз помог компании мужа с договорами, а Гриндевальд все время кружил вокруг и ворчал на каждого, кто подходил близко. Уж собственническая натура Геллерта была широко известна. Просто она никогда не распространялась на его любовников. Даже во время дружбы с Альбусом, Геллерт никогда не защищал его от чего-либо. Как-то они встретились в булочной, так Гриндевальд буквально зарычал, вставая так, чтобы Дамблдор даже посмотреть на Грейвса не мог, отчего Альбус больше никогда не попадался им на глаза. Если Геллерт атаковал, когда Дамблдор случайно толкнул Персиваля в офисе, что он сделает теперь? 

-Тебе бы памятник, Персиваль, - сказала Куинни, качая головой. - Как ты его терпишь?

Геллерт недовольно запыхтел.

-Голдштейн, иди работать. Не поднимай эту папку, солнце, она тяжелая!

Персиваль вздохнул. _Ему реально нужен памятник._ Геллерт ходил за ним хвостом. Их дом стал смесью овощного магазина, больницы и детской тюрьмы. Силиконовые насадки для острых углов не были только на люстрах. Грейвс разрывался между смехом и закатыванием глаз, когда Гриндевальд гордо раздувал грудь, лично крася детскую. И его защитность уже достигла необъятных объемов. К ним недавно заявилилсь родители, так Геллерт почти всех четверых спустил с крыльца и успел сломать челюсть отца Персиваля, прежде чем те сбежали. Мать Персиваля позвонила чуть позже и извинилась за все. Персиваль сказал, чтобы они больше никогда не появлялись. У них с Геллертом своя семья теперь.

-Поскорее бы родить, - сказал Грейвс, - чтобы тебя не хватал удар, когда я поднимаю что-то тяжелее ручки.

-Тогда ты будешь дома с ребенком, - довольно кивнул Геллерт. - Потом он пойдет в садик, а мы заведем еще одного. Я гений, Перси!

Куинни зажала рот рукой, чтобы не засмеяться. Персиваль посмотрел на мужа со смесью веселья и ужаса. Тот ведь и правда все сделает для этого. 

-Тебе так повезло, что я тебя люблю, Геллерт Гриндевальд.

-Я знаю, Персиваль Гриндевальд. - Геллерт раздул грудь. Хоть они не развелись, но с документами им пришлось поработать, чтобы у Персиваля наконец была фамилия мужа. - Я люблю вас обоих. А теперь идем домой. Тебе вредно долго ходить.

Куинни таки засмеялась. Персиваль застонал, но взял руку мужа. Ему и правда теперь тяжеловато ходить. Пожалуй, это неплохая идея. Пора вернуться _домой._


	12. lucky bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting before canon that changed everything.

Персиваль был рад выйти живым из схватки между аврорами и темными магами, но теперь он застрял в форме крошечного кролика. В ней было удобнее уворачиваться от обломков здания, но он применил на себе заклинание, не позволяющее перевоплотить его насильно, а оно работало нестабильно. У МАКУСА уйдет время опознать все тела, пальто Грейвса осталось в развалинах здания, а о его анимагической форме никто не знал.

Грейвс запрыгал подальше от места сражения. _Просто прекрасно._ Что ему делать теперь? Добраться до авроров? Этой формой светить не хотелось, к тому же, расколдовать они его не смогут. Нужно где-то отсид...

-Что тут у нас?

Кролика схватили поперек тельца и подняли на уровень глаз. Персиваль мрачно уставился на человека. _Разумеется._ Из всех людей на земле его нашел один из самых опасных темных магов в истории.

-Какой невпечатленный взгляд, - хихикнул Геллерт Гриндевальд. - Так ты ручной?

 _Что, простите?_ Аврор извернулся и сомкнул зубки на руке темного мага.

-Свирепый малыш!

Гриндевальд отцепил его магией и повертел в воздухе. 

-Какой ты хорошенький, - усмехнулся он. - И глаза очень выразительные. Может, анимаг?

Персиваль ответил ему плоским взглядом, отчего Геллерт вновь захихикал.

-Разве я могу оставить такую лапочку здесь? Пойдем-ка в мой замок.

\--------------------------------------------

Персиваль покосился на тыкающую в него палочку, но жевать салат не перестал. Ему нужны все силы, что он может собрать.

-Даже не знаю, Геллерт, - сдался медик. - Все что я могу сказать, это мальчик, его передняя лапа повреждена, есть ушибы. Есть следы магии, но очень слабые. Если это анимаг, то расколдовать его не получится.

 _Еще бы._ Грейвс пошевелил розовым носом. Так его не опознают и не узнают от него какую-либо информацию.

-Если это анимаг, то он застрял?

-Видимо. Хотя он не выглядит встревоженным. Может, заклинание само спадет.

Темные маги, трясущиеся над кроликом. Это стоило увидеть. Аврор фыркнул в морковь. Как это стало его жизнью?

-Как бы тебя назвать? Лапочка? Золотце? Симпатяжка?

Персиваль повернулся к Гриндевальду хвостом.

-Какой ты у меня привередливый.

\------------------------------------------------

Грейвс тщательно обнюхал домик, наколдованный Геллертом. Настоящий дворец для кролика. Персиваль запрыгнул на огромную подушку.

-Вижу, ты доволен. Если ты кролик, то останешься у меня. Если нет... Ну, пара заклинаний и зелий и никто не заметит разницы.

Грейвс бы закатил глаза, если бы кролики были способны на такое. Пусть Гриндевальд болтает, что хочет, аврор все равно сбежит. Темный маг погладил его по голове. За еду и такие мягкие подушки Персиваль может это потерпеть.

-Невозможно удержаться. Твоя шубка такая мягкая.

Может, пора оставить палочку и сражать врагов своей мягкостью?

\----------------------------------------------------

Персиваль цапнул пальцы, попытавшиеся забрать у него кружку с кофе. Кто-то ойкнул.

-Джон, - упрекнула Винда.

-Я вполне уверен, что кроликам вреден кофеин.

-Если кролик может достать себе кофе, то он его заслужил, - ухмыльнулся другой темный маг.

 _Поэтому этот парень понравился аврору._ Грейвс продолжил лакать кофе. Кроликам нет дела до важных собраний окружающих людей. Гриндевальд сам таскал его всюду по замку.

Место не было ужасно, как ожидал Персиваль. Конечно, темные маги хотели быть выше маглов и использовали любые средства для этого, но они не были безумными убийцами, кидающими заклинания во всех подряд.

Грейвс подобрался и запрыгнул на голову ближайшего мага, чтобы видеть комнату.

-Не верится мне, что это анимаг, - заметил волшебник, даже не сгоняя его со своей головы.

 _Не слишком ли вы расслаблены, господа хорошие?_ За кроликом, конечно, наблюдали, но темные маги были слишком беспечны.

-Недалеко от места, где ты нашел кролика, была стычка между аврорами и темными магами, - заметила Розье. - В МАКУСА пока не всех опознали. Он мог сбежать оттуда.

Грейвс хмуро глянул на нее. _Он не сбегал._ Винда подала ему лист салата. Беспощадная леди была слаба к милым зверькам.

-Там совсем идиоты работают, раз не могут собственных людей досчитаться.

Персиваль захрустел салатом. С этим заявлением даже он поспорить не мог.

\------------------------------------------

Кролик встряхнулся после ванны. Отсутствие рук начинало раздражать. Гриндевальд завернул его в полотенце и перенес на свою кровать. Расскажи кому, не поверят. 

Когда темный маг уснул, Грейвс начал обдумывать свои действия. С неохотой он признал, что маги здесь превосходили его авроров. Может, потому что у них была конкретная цель? Самого Персиваля не волновали ни маги, ни не-маги. Он пошел в авроры из-за семьи и любви к порядку. Он не рвался к подчинению немагического населения, но идея того, что магам больше не придется скрываться, звучала привлекательно. 

Гриндевальд рассказывал Грейвсу свои планы и даже спрашивал советы, будто ему могли ответить. Что за сбивающий с толку человек? Он даже говорил о прошлом. 

Персивалю было жаль Ариану Дамблдор, но чем думал этот Альбус? Мог доверить заботу о сестре кому-то ещё, раз сам страдал ерундой. Геллерт отзывался о нем с раздражением и толикой печали. Хотя он не любил Альбуса, но дружбой дорожил в то время.

Темный маг открыл сонные глаза. Грейвс упёрся ему в щеку лапой, просто потому что мог. Геллерт улыбнулся.

-Почему не спишь, лапочка? 

_Чтоб ты спросил._ Гриндевальд прижал его к груди. 

-Ты мой кролик удачи, малыш. Уверен, с тобой я добьюсь цели.

Покорить не-магов или найти Дары Смерти? Персиваль родом из Ирландии, он прекрасно знает британскую сказку. Знает, какой палочкой владеет маг перед ним. Он даже знает, у кого находятся два других Дара, потому что основательно изучает то, что его заинтересует. Именно поэтому он знает, что артефакты не имеют ничего общего со Смертью.

Это сильные артефакты, но не всесильные. Они не могут спасти от смерти или воскресить любимых. Но за них люди убивают друг друга. Все истории лишь последствия действий людей. 

Персиваль многое знает. Он пытался учить своих авроров. Но успехи зависели лишь от них. Честно говоря, он несколько устал от их невежества. Ему любопытно, что будет, если их привычный мир вдруг перевернется с ног на голову.

Поэтому рано утром он попрыгал на Гриндевальде, чтобы разбудить, и поспешил в библиотеку. Там он прыгнул на полку с книгами о генеологических древах.

-Решил изучить историю, лапочка?

 _Мерлина ради._ Персиваль прыгнул и повис на кармане Геллерта, где была палочка. Гриндевальд нахмурился, доставая ее.

-Любопытно.

Ушло два часа, но Грейвс тыкал в нужные семьи в книгах, чтобы до беловолосого дошло.

-Потомки Певереллов, - благоговейно прошептал Геллерт. Он схватил кролика и расцеловал, вызвав возмущенный писк. - Золотце ты мое! Откуда ты даже узнал? Гениально!

Персиваль спрыгнул на стол из его рук. _Ему просто любопытно, вот и все._

Конечно, Гриндевальд сразу помчался в Британию. У Поттеров мантию он просто выкрал, а вот Мраксов убил. По его мнению, они были позором для чистокровных магов.

-Нет, но как ты узнал? - позже удивлялся Геллерт, расхаживая перед кроликом. - Ты тоже их искал? Но почему не забрал тогда? Или ты волшебный зверь? Ты здесь, чтобы благословить мне путь?

 _Ну и фантазия._ Персиваль скептично глянул на него, жуя клубнику. Гриндевальд перекатывал в руке Воскрешающий камень.

-Я чувствую силу, но это не Смерть. - А Гриндевальд не дурак. - Все равно. Дары Смерти у меня. Альбус ищет камень, даже если отрицает это. Но я не стану беспокоить девочку. Она заслужила покой.

Так он испытывал чувство вины? Директор отвернулся к своей клубнике. Видимо, этот парень не так безнадёжен.

\-------------------------------------------

Персиваль радостно скакал по коридорам, пока Гриндевальд ругался и пытался его поймать.

-Радость моя, ну-ка стой! Я долго работал над этой лентой!

 _Ошейником._ Будто аврор позволит надеть это на себя. Он шмыгнул между ног человека, носящего ему кофе иногда. Тот с усмешкой глянул на Темного Лорда.

-Милорд, от ленты так и веет заклинаниями.

-Это чтобы малыш не потерялся! 

_Десять раз._ С такой штукой ему не сбежать от Геллерта. Они продолжали догонялки еще час. Гриндевальд наконец поймал его. Серая лента с драгоценным камнем медового оттенка мягко обвила шею кролика.

-Прямо под цвет твоих глаз.

Персиваль укусил его за палец, но Геллерт просто засмеялся.

_______________________________________________________

Когда над тобой умиляются и кормят вкусностями, все не так уж и плохо. Хотя Персиваль не хотел столько знать о людях Гриндевальда. Кто с кем спит, кто обожает любовные романы, кто спит с мягкой игрушкой, кто тайком ест печенье, отрицая это.

Грейвс даже о своих аврорах столько не знает. В МАКУСА работают те, кто либо ничего особо не хочет, либо идут по головам ради карьеры. Поэтому он ни с кем там не сближается.

Винда тихо напевала, расчесывая его шубку. Персиваль прикрыл глаза. Тут неплохо, но он не хочет участвовать в новой войне. Он пролил достаточно крови своими руками.

Заклинание на нем уже достаточно стабилизировалось. Через некоторое время он сможет принять человеческий вид. Нурменгард хорошо защищен, но Персиваль нашел щель, где маленький кролик сможет пролезть, используя магию. Рискованно, но ему пора уходить.

К счастью, этой ночью Геллерта нет. Персиваль без труда выбрался к щели в барьере замка и рванул вперёд, выбрасывая невербальную магию. Вылетев за барьер, аврор перевоплотился и аппарировал.

Он избавил ленту от заклинаний, но ее саму не выкинул. Сунул в ящик стола дома. _Просто на память._

\----------------------------------------------

Серафина с облегчением приняла его слова о ранении и неспособности связаться с МАКУСА. Они понесли приличные потери. Очевидно, темные маги использовали их проблемы с опознанием тел, чтобы чинить неприятности. Наверняка работа Гриндевальда.

По общим данным он был где-то в Скандинавии, так что в МАКУСА даже не думали о нем. Очень зря, учитывая, что Грейвс заметил одного из магов из Нурменгарда прямо в Конгрессе. Интересно, сколько их там на самом деле?

Меньше двух недель в кругу темных магов, а он уже отвык от работы. Персиваль недовольно отложил отчеты и отвернулся к окну. 

Итак. Что дальше? Дары Смерти просто артефакты, но Гриндевальд выглядел счастливым, даже зная это. Он был счастлив, потому что его мечта исполнилась? У Персиваля никогда не было подобной мечты. Он просто хочет узнавать новое, живя спокойно. Работа аврором приносила стабильность, но он легко мог уйти, если станет слишком опасно для него.

Он многих убил на работе и во время войны. Он не хочет вновь этим заниматься. Куда ему уйти, если война поглотит весь их мир? Его авроры хвастались тем, что такой сильный маг как он учил их магии и другим вещам. Но преуспевали лишь те, кто старался. То есть, почти никто. После войны американцы вновь расслабились. Им не победить в таких условиях. 

___________________________________________________

Командировка в Британию, хах. Британцам нужна быстрая помощь, сказала Пиквери. В каком месте это будет быстро? Персиваль отпрыгнул от голубого огня, зная, что тот делает. Как Гриндевальд и Дамблдор закончили в дуэли вообще? Альбус же не вылезал из школы, по словам Геллерта. Грейвс подхватил раненого преподавателя под руку, помогая встать.

-Нужно уходить. _Быстро._

Оставшиеся авроры торопливо бросились к выходу, пока темные маги исчезали прочь.

-Уже уходите? А здесь только стало _жарко._

Персиваль метнул на Гриндевальда плоский взгляд, активируя портключ. Он сделал его заранее, разумеется. Одна из вещей он учил идиотов в МАКУСА. Теперь им придется добираться до Министерства аппарацией. Из Министерства Грейвс отправил Дамблдора в больницу.

-Я в порядке, - уверял тот.

-Ваша рука сгорела, профессор.

Альбус больше выглядел убитым горем, чем раненым. Он ведь был одним из немногих, кто мог тягаться с Гриндевальдом, почему же так легко проиграл? Персиваль легко увидел проблеск его мыслей. _Ах, Дары Смерти._ Стоило ожидать этого от темного мага.

_Знаешь, эти вещи не покоряют Смерть, хотя многое могут. Но тебе нужен лишь камень, не так ли? Ты недостаточно навредил девочке? Или все еще винишь других вместо себя?_

Гриндевальд знает, куда бить, но эти слова правда. Альбус отчаянно хотел камень, но теперь... он просто раздавлен. Он больше не соперник Геллерту. 

-Возьмите больничный, профессор, - вздохнул Персиваль. - Вам пора оставить попытки позади, если вы хотите жить.

-Боюсь, вы правы, директор Грейвс, - тихо произнес Дамблдор. - На большее я уже не способен.

В какой-то степени его даже жаль. Еще одна жертва войны и жажды власти. Грейвс видел много таких. 

К счастью, в Британии он недолго пробыл. Гриндевальд пока не проблема МАКУСА. Если не считать его людей среди сотрудников. Мужчина, что приносил Грейвсу кофе, пока аврор был кроликом, тоже мелькал в Конгрессе. У Персиваля даже язык не поворачивался хотя бы намекнуть Серафине, что что-то не так. Может, уйти в отставку?

От размышлений его отвлек запах клубники. Нос аврора дернулся. Грейвс посмотрел через дверной проем. 

-Директор Грейвс, - улыбнулась молодая девушка из соседнего отдела. - Хотите клубнику?

-Нет, я не люблю ягоды, - соврал Персиваль. - Спасибо хотя.

Теперь он хотел съесть целую тарелку клубники, черт возьми. Он подавил вздох. В форме кролика ему не приходилось скрывать свои предпочтения.

______________________________________________________________________

Попасть в ловушку темных магов, это одно. Ловушка довольно продуманна, сомнений не было, ведь источник авроров надежен. Но вот попасть в кольцо огня Гриндевальда, совсем другое. Один аврор уже сгорел. Второй отлетел к стене. Третьего убили. Перед Грейвсом сам Геллерт, позади несколько темных магов.

-Знаешь, Персиваль, только у одного существа я видел такой невпечатленный взгляд, как у тебя пару недель назад, - усмехнулся Геллерт. - Нос ты морщишь точно так же, кстати. И... - В руке Гриндевальда появилась знакомая лента. Персиваль нахмурился. Он не чувствовал, чтобы защиту дома ломали. - Я специально сделал на ленте столько заклинаний, чтобы некоторые были незаметны. Находясь достаточно близко, я могу ее чувствовать. 

Гриндевальд знает правду. Дом и МАКУСА больше не безопасные места для директора. Столпы голубого огня вокруг, но вот Гриндевальд тоже в круге. 

-Теперь, как насч...

Грейвс рванул вперед. Гриндевальд вскинул палочку. Но в его лицо ударился маленький кролик.

-Чт?!.

Темный маг споткнулся назад, падая. Персиваль перелетел через него и пламя и рванул в ближайшую щель, едва различая путь сквозь туман боли. _Почему у этого отбеленного ананаса такая твердая голова?!_ Портключи не работали из-за чар вокруг здания. Грейвс пробежал по крысиному ходу, едва не застряв пару раз, и нашел путь на улицу. Он перевоплотился и аппарировал, держать за голову. 

Давно его не тошнило от аппарации. Грейвс задел плечом дерево, аппарируя дальше. Он рухнул на одно колено, зажимая рот рукой и снимая запонку в виде скорпиона. Портключ до леса у границ Ирландии. Но скорпиона выбило из его рук заклинанием. Персиваль даже не обернулся, вновь аппарируя. Нет времени оглядываться.

Он превратился в кролика и понесся вперед, борясь с тошнотой. К счастью, почти немедленно он увидел ямку среди корней большого дуба. Он забился внутрь, чтобы его не было видно. Раздались хлопки.

-Где он?! - рявкнул Гриндевальд. - Отсюда никто не аппарировал.

Так они шли по следу аппарации. Умно. 

-Может, еще портключ? Хотя следов магии нет.

-Его анимагическая форма.

 _Чтоб их._ Персиваль затаил дыхание. По крайней мере, он успел скастовать то заклинание вновь. Послышался шелест. Слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь корни, загородили.

-Вот ты где, золотце. 

Персиваль сомкнул зубы на протянутой к нему руке. Но Геллерт даже не вздрогнул. Он поднял руку перед собой. Грейвс повис на его ладони, не разжимая зубов и мрачно косясь на него.

-У тебя такая выразительная мордашка, - усмехнулся Гриндевальд. - Так понимаю, ты вновь зачаровал себя? 

У темного мага все еще текла кровь из носа. Видимо, аврор сломал его своей тушкой. Геллерт подставил другую ладонь и Персиваль разжал зубы, приземляясь на нее. 

-Раз мы успокоились, пора вернуться домой.

_________________________________________________

Персиваль мрачно жевал клубнику, пока Винда заклеивала ему пушистый лоб пластырем. Гриндевальд наконец вправил себе нос.

-Ты просто дуешься или опять застрял, Перси?

Кролик смерил его надменным взглядом, отчего окружающие зажали рты ладонями, давя смех. Геллерт усмехнулся.

-Я не ожидал, что в этой форме из всех людей скрывается директор Отдела магического правопорядка. Но тебе идет, правда. - Геллерт сел на стул у стола, на котором сидел кролик в окружении ягод. - Я несколько удивлен, что ты ничего не сказал другим о своем _приключении._ Но тогда... это ты показал мне путь к моей цели, верно?

Персиваль фыркнул.

-Конечно, ты думаешь худшее обо мне прямо сейчас, но я вовсе не собирался вредить тебе, лапочка. Ты мое благословение после всего. Но я подожду, пока заклинание спадет. В конце концов, долго оно не продержится, не так ли?

 _Чтоб его._ Грейвс дернул хвостом, думая, не вписаться ли в него снова. Розье быстро сунула ему еще ягод.

-Побереги себя, Персиваль. Боюсь, от удара пострадаешь только ты.

-Эй! - возмутился Гриндевальд.

-Тебя свалил с ног кролик.

Остальные зафыркали. Они удивительно легко отнеслись к тому, что их кроликом удачи оказался аврор. Их отношение это не изменило, хотя теперь они обращались к нему по имени. Гриндевальд все еще не спускал его с рук. Грейвс уже устал кусать ему пальцы.

_Что им нужно?_

____________________________________________

Персиваль со вздохом свернулся на подушке. Скоро заклинание спадет. Как бы улизнуть из замка тогда? Оставаться здесь он не хотел. 

-Что такое, Перси? Ты ничего не ешь.

Гриндевальд обеспокоенно навис над ним.

-Я ведь сказал, что не причиню тебе вреда. Ты что, мне не веришь?

 _Сам как думаешь?_ Кролик отвернулся от мага, но Геллерт взял его на руки.

-Почему ты так упрямишься? Ты явно не в восторге от МАКУСА. Почему не присоединишься ко мне? 

Гриндевальд пустился в уверения о том, как Персивалю понравится его новыя жизнь на стороне победителей. Как ему больше не придется иметь дело с идиотами. Как Геллерт о нем позаботится. Грейвс закрыл глаза, засыпая под его возбужденный монолог.

На следующую ночь аврор резко проснулся, почувствовав что-то странное. Он был в кровати Гриндевальда. _В человеческой форме._ Темный маг прижал его к себе. Они оба были одеты в пижамные штаны и мягкие рубашки.

-Тише. Я наконец снял заклинание. - Гриндевальд положил подбородок на голову директора. - Золотце, ты же знаешь, что тебе не сбежать.

Персиваль коснулся ленты на шее.

-Я больше не хочу убивать, - пробормотал он.

Геллерт отстранился и взял его за подбородок.

-Ты и не будешь. Я наблюдал за тобой, за твоей работой. В МАКУСА просто не представляют, что потеряли. Думаешь, я не видел? Те авроры бездари, но они живут лишь благодаря твоим урокам. Учить моих людей, помогать с планами. Вот и все. Никаких боев или убийств, Перси. - Гриндевальд коснулся его уха губами, будто делясь секретом. - К тому же, я не собираюсь рисковать моим кроликом удачи.

 _Удивительно, но Персиваль ему верил._ Темные маги и правда посматривали на Грейвса с надеждой, что он будет учить их. Он уже знал, что они не будут пропускать его уроки мимо ушей. 

-Будто я смогу пройти тебя, - вздохнул Грейвс.

-Ну, это правда. - Гриндевальд потер свой нос. - Тот удар был неожиданностью, должен признать. Не делай так больше. 

-Твоя голова слишком твердая, - поморщился Персиваль.

Он расслабился. Гриндевальд с усмешкой погладил его по волосам.

-Теперь мы наконец воплотим свою мечту в реальность, золотце. Ты принесешь нам удачу и благословение.

-Тебе лучше запастись вкусностями тогда, - фыркнул Персиваль. - Кролик или человек, ничего не изменилось.

Геллерт широко улыбнулся.

_-Все для тебя, мой кролик удачи._


	13. sly bunny & shy man

_Безобразие._

Мало того, что директора и его авроров заманили в ловушку, так ещё и оставили в клетке черте где, ожидая, что он сам им все расскажет.

_За кого они его принимают?_

Персиваль был измотан работой, темных магов было много, ещё и Геллерт Гриндевальд был там, так что неудивительно, что директор проиграл. Он, конечно, успел почти отсечь Гриндевальду руку, но понимал, что в невыгодном положении. Свою магию он предпочел направить в заклинание, которое сам же изобрел.

Оно не давало другим людям перевоплотить его из анимагической формы. На него не действовала сыворотка правды и легилименция. В обмен на это он не мог сразу вновь принимать человеческий облик и плохо себя чувствовал после снятия заклинания. Но это того стоило.

Никто не знал его звериную форму. Кто поверит, что такой сильный маг принимал форму крошечного черного кролика с белыми полосками на висках? Благодаря этой форме, он знал многие секреты. Кто будет держать язык за зубами при милом зверьке? К тому же, он был размером с ладонь, что помогало в слежке и шпионаже. 

Но он не думал, что Гриндевальд кинет его в камеру, не препятствующую анимагическим способностям. В своей маленькой форме аврор легко пропрыгал между прутьев решетки. 

_Просто возмутительно._

Самый опасный маг истории думал, что тренированный аврор его статуса сдастся от пыток и голода! Даже если Персиваль помрёт кроликом, он не сломается так просто. Более того, именно в этом виде он чувствовал себя наиболее уверенно. Люди недооценивали его, теряли бдительность и много говорили. Кроликом легко скрыть свои истинные чувства. Грейвс даже не был против использовать эту форму в более житейских целях.

Как директора Отдела магического правопорядка, у него была определенная репутация. Сдержанный аврор, всегда наготове, предпочитающий лишь черный кофе и никакого сладкого. В виде кролика он мог одними грустными глазками заставить взрослых мужчин кормить его сладостями и фруктами, сколько он хотел. 

_Это сила милых кроликов._

Грейвс выбрался из подземелья и огляделся. Его притащили в Нурменгард, личный замок Гриндевальда. Нужно найти выход. Внимательно принюхиваясь, аврор двигался в тени, избегая магов, что ходили по коридорам. 

Никто не знал, где точно находится замок Гриндевальда. Грейвсу нужно найти ближайший город, чтобы сориентироваться. 

К сожалению, темные маги оказались не полными дураками. Они заметили его исчезновение и кинулись на поиски. Гриндевальд запечатал выход, кастуя заклинания обнаружения.

-Так директор у нас анимаг, - пробормотал он. - Стоило это учесть. 

-Ходят слухи, что он пантера или доберман, - нахмурилась его помощница. - Но тогда он бы не пролез через решетку.

Персиваль скрывался за длинной шторой в коридоре. Теперь ему не выйти из замка. И заклинание на нем не помешает чарам Гриндевальда. Эти чара укажут на местоположение зверя в Нурменгарде. Скрыться в какой-нибудь щели в стене едва ли выйдет. Хотя можно попетлять, путая следы. Все равно его не смогут раскол...

-Так директор Отдела магического правопорядка размером с бесполезную кошку? - криво усмехнулся Гриндевальд. Ушки Персиваля дернулись. - Стыдно перед подчиненными, наверное, что с таким статусом он только и может, что из клеток выбираться.

_~Хочешь повторить про бесполезность, ананас отбеленный?!_

Кролик впечатался точно в лицо Гриндевальда, отчего нос темного мага хрустнул. 

-Чт?!.

Гриндевальд ударился об стену за ним, отпустив палочку. Не замечая головокружения, Персиваль шлепнулся на пол, схватил палочку зубами и рванул через ближайшую дверь. Он пронесся между ног пары магов, не давая им возможности очнутся от шока и нырнул в ближайшую крысиную нору, едва не застряв из-за палочки. Он торопливо схватил ее за кончик зубами и потащил за собой.

Ошеломленные маги очнулись и кинулись за беглецом.

Персиваль в это время недовольно пыхтел. Его шкурка покрылась паутиной, а проход раздражающе петлял. Не могли здешние крысы прогрызть себе путь прямо на улицу? Палочка в его зубах дернулась, отвечая на зов хозяина. Грейвс быстро отпустил ее и понесся вперёд. Но через пару секунд пол пошел трещинами и обвалился. Возмущённо запищав, аврор кувыркнулся и приземлился на чью-то голову. Он укусил пальцы, потянувшиеся к нему.

-Ай!

Персиваль хмуро посмотрел на окруживших его врагов. К магу, на чьей голове он сидел, подошёл Гриндевальд, все ещё зажимающий кровоточащий нос.

-Это было неожиданно, директор. Но... ананас?! - возмутился Геллерт.

_~В зеркало глянь._

Гриндевальд взял его за шкирку и Персиваль завертелся.

_~Поаккуратнее с моей шубкой! Не учили в замке убирать, кстати?_

-Вижу, ты прошел длинный путь, - усмехнулся Гриндевальд. - Выглядишь потрёпанным, Персиваль. Как на счёт мирного разговора в кабинете? 

________________________________

Пока Гриндевальд вправлял себе нос, Розье почистила Персиваля заклинанием и налепила пластырь на шишку на его пушистом лбу. Голова у темного мага оказалась больно твердой. Разумеется, Грейвс поднял на женщину печальные медовые глазки и ему тут же дали несколько листьев салата.

-Так ты транслируешь свои мысли в воздух, - произнес Геллерт, садясь в кресло. - Интересное заклинание на тебе, мой дорогой. Сам изобрел?

Кролик просто кивнул, жуя салат на столе темного мага. Остальные маги расселись вокруг стола для совещаний.

-И что теперь делать? - хмыкнул Гриндевальд. - Должен признать, выглядишь мило, Перси. Но это нарушило мои планы.

Ужас просто. Персиваль бы закатил глаза, если бы это тело позволяло такое. 

-Если хочешь знать, я собирался выведать у тебя все, что тебе известно, и потом притвориться тобой, чтобы проникнуть в МАКУСА, - рассказал Гриндевальд. - Конечно, я и так могу туда проникнуть. Иначе твою пропажу заметят.

~ _Удачи тогда. Гора работы тебе обеспечена._

Честно говоря, Грейвсу было все равно. Ему давно надоела его работа. Одна нервотрепка и бессмысленный риск. Ему нет особого дела до не-магов и волшебников. Конечно, он был против убийств ради мира во всем мире, но любви к другим это ему не добавляло. На войне он видел достаточно, чтобы понимать. Что маги, что обычные люди в некоторых ситуациях были хуже животных. Животные не убивали друг друга ради денег и ерунды. 

-Какой ты равнодушный, - заметил Гриндевальд. - А если я убью твоих авроров, м?

~ _Они сначала убьют тебя своими отчетыми с кучей ошибок в каждом предложении._

-Может, тогда присоединишься ко мне? - Геллерт усмехнулся. - Салат каждый день я обеспечу.

_~Можешь сначала пасть ниц перед силой моей мягкой шубки. Ты уже под ее влиянием, невежественный дурак._

Гриндевальд почти закудахтал от смеха. Но протянул руку и погладил аврора по голове.

-Мягко. Как коврик в моей ванной.

_~Коврики так умеют?_

Персиваль вновь впечатался в его лицо. Вторая шишка на лбу стоила того.

_______________________________________________

Хоть Гриндевальд и был побежден кроликом дважды на глазах своих людей, но наказывать аврора он не стал. Сделал ему гнездо из подушек и одеял в своей комнате. 

-Чтобы ты был у меня на виду.

Персиваль лишь фыркнул. У него была мягкая постель, много фруктов и овощей, доступ к ванне, а Гриндевальд делал вид, что не поддался чарам его пушистости? Даже его помощница не скрывала воркование! Геллерт постоянно его тискал, что не шибко нравилось Грейвсу. Но покусанные пальцы темного мага не смущали.

Грейвс деловито свернулся на огромной подушке и закрыл глаза. Жизнь повернула в странное русло. Сбежать он не сможет, но заклинание не продержиться вечность. Он может принять человеческий облик совершенно неожиданно, хотя спад заклинания он почувствует. Ему придется вновь заколдовать себя тогда. Но что ему делать? _Наслаждаться жизнью._

Аврор скакал по коридорам замка под взором темных магов, исследуя территорию. Выпрашивал у них вкусности и позволял гладить себя взамен. Даже присутствовал на их собраниях. Хотя погрыз пару документов, когда ему стало скучно, а Гриндевальд его не отпускал из кабинета.

-Перси, у тебя будет несварение!

Любимым занятием Персиваля стало наблюдение за происходящим вокруг, сидя на чьей-нибудь голове. Даже если это был Гриндевальд. Тот, кстати, проник в МАКУСА под его личиной. Грейвса даже не удивило, что никто не заметил подмену.

-Как ты там никого не прибил? - ворчал Гриндевальд почти каждый день.

Вообще он не скрывал свои планы перед аврором. Даже делился прошлым.

_~Если тебе так нужны эти Дары, почему не проследишь родословные? Наверняка у Певереллов не так уж много наследников осталось. Может, у них есть семейные реликвии, значение которых они сами не знают?_

Может и зря Персиваль это сказал. Гриндевальд исчез на пару дней и вернулся с мантией-невидимкой и кольцом. Аврор мирно жевал клубнику, когда его схватили и начали покрывать поцелуями. Кролик тут же возмущенно запищал, вертясь.

-Ты мое сокровище, Перси!

Аврора отпустили наконец. Персиваль начал приглаживать свою шерстку, косясь на танцующего темного мага. Совсем он с ума сошел с этими Дарами Смерти? Что в них такого удивительного? Едва ли их и правда создала Смерть, скорее сами Певереллы. Но Гриндевальда это не волновало, видимо. Для него было главным то, что своего он добился. Не мог выбрать цель получше? Как подросток с манией величия. 

_____________________________________________________

Персиваль недоволько дернул ухом. Он пытался поспать, раз его опять притащили на собрание, но взволнованный бубнеж темных магов мешал. Кто-то из сторонников Гриндевальда вляпался в руническую ловушку, очевидно. Теперь остальные искали руны в книгах.

 _~Кельтские.~_ Персиваль улегся на бок. _~В справочнике Кольта Маролейя есть подобные ловушки._

Грейвс буквально только задремал, как его начали тискать вызволенные из ловушки маги. Еще и гарью запахло. Аврор сморщился, выворачиваясь. 

_~Примите душ сначала!_

_____________________________________________________

Быть кроликом неплохо, но немного скучновато. Персиваль начал читать отчеты людей Гриндевальда. Нагло устраивался на столе и строил умоляющие глазки темным магам, чтобы перед ним раскладывали отчеты. После первого раза Геллерт надел на кролика очки, которые нашел у аврора дома.

-У тебя плохое зрение, золотце?

_~Нормальное, просто не хочу его посадить._

В кабинете блондина стало бывать больше народа, потому что всем хотелось увидеть кролика в очках. Винда с радостью помогала ему делать пометки и расчесывала его шубку. 

С помощью Даров Смерти Гриндевальд умудрился подчинить себе силу обскури, оставив обскура обычным человеком. В этот его план Персиваль не вникал, так как дело касалось МАКУСА. Хоть директор и был равнодушен к сотрудникам, но слышать о их смерти не хотелось.

У него были проблемы посерьёзнее. Заклинание начало слабеть наконец. Персиваль пытался найти место поукромнее, но все щели и норы оказались давно заделаны. Может, уйти через окно?

Персиваль пытался. У него хватило сил лишь уцепиться за подоконник передними лапками. Гриндевальд его мгновенно нашел и взял в руки.

-Это опасно, Перси. Вдруг упадешь?

\--------------------------------------------

Гриндевальд поглаживая кролика, лёжа на кровати.

-Когда ты уже станешь прежним? Конечно, мне нравится твой милый и нахальный вид, но тебе самому не наскучило? Я хочу увидеть, как ты смотришься в очках. Ты ведь уже на моей стороне, золотце.

_~Не припомню такого._

-Ты спас моих людей и помогаешь с отчётами. Знаешь, как стало легче? Ты мое пушистое сокровище. 

Буквально на следующий день заклинание спало. К счастью, аврор был в комнате Геллерта в этот момент. К несчастью, у него не было палочки. 

Персиваль принял наконец нормально ванну и порылся в шкафу темного мага. Он нашел свитер и штаны почти своего размера, просто немного большеватые. И что теперь? Выйти в коридор и забрать у кого-нибудь палочку? Сразу станет ясно, что это был он. Стащить у Гриндевальда? Один раз вышло. Надо поспешить, пока последствия заклинания его не нагнали.

Аврор сунул свою старую одежду в глубины шкафа и принял облик кролика. Ночью, когда темный маг уснул, Грейвс попытался вытащить свою палочку из кармана пальто Гриндевальда. Стоило ему сомкнуть зубы на палочке, как его подняло в воздух магией и перенесло в сильные руки.

-Так-так.

Гриндевальд махнул рукой и на его колени плюхнулся перевоплотившийся аврор.

-А вот и ты, Перси.

Персиваль хмуро посмотрел на него и попытался отодвинуться, но Геллерт удержал его за талию.

-Не так быстро, золотце. Дай я на тебя полюбуюсь. Хмм. Знаешь, я беру назад все слова о несоответствующей тебе форме. Ты и правда вылитый кролик.

Инстинкты сработали быстрее мозга. Раздались удар и глухой стон.

-Почему у тебя такая твердая голова? - ворчал Персиваль с утра. 

-Просто прекрати ломать мой нос.

Хотя Гриндевальд не жаловался. Еще ночью залечил свой нос, лоб аврора и бухнулся спать, зажав Персиваля под собой. Все равно сбежать директор бы не смог.

-Тебе идет, - сказала Винда, оглядев свитер на Грейвсе, рукава которого почти скрывали кончики его пальцев.

Персиваль отвернулся, но кончики его ушей заметно покраснели.

-О?

Гриндевальд мгновенно развернул его к себе.

-Ты и правда выглядишь мило, золотце.

-Замолкни.

-Это правда, - кивнул вдруг другой темный маг. - Очень мягко и притягательно. Как когда красовались своей шубкой по утрам.

Щеки Персиваля нагрелись от смущения. Глаза Гриндевальда загорелись.

-Так в этом облике ты не можешь скрыть смущение, Перси?

В точку. Кроликом Грейвс мог делать, что хотел. Мог строить умоляющие глазки и получать желаемое, хвастать своей пушистостью, воровать отчеты и вкусняшки. Но вот в человеческом обличие он привык держать вид стойкого аврора. К директору Грейвсу боялись лишний раз подойти, о комплиментах и говорить нечего. Тут он был бессилен.

Судя по глазах окружающих, это было очевидно. Персиваль завертелся в руках Гриндевальда. Тот вдруг чмокнул его в щеку, вызвав _писк_. Розье буквально заворковала. _Он обречен._

Персиваль очень любил сладости и фрукты. Но человеком он не мог скрыть блажество на лице, когда ел их. Или покрасневшие щеки, когда его хвалили или смущали. Гриндевальд просто не отлипал от него, выясняя все новые оттенки красного на его лице.

-Гриндевальд, отстань!

-Невозможно, золотце. Ты слишком очаровательный.

Если Персиваль думал, что все изменится с его перевоплощения, то этого не случилось. Темные маги умоляли его помочь с отчетами и таскали ему что-то вкусное, чтобы посмотреть, как он смущается их внимательных взглядов, чем безмерно их веселил.

Свою жизнь в заточении директор представлял совсем не так. Хоть он и помогал с отчетами, но выпускать из замка его никто не собирался. Он не был уверен, как поступить. В МАКУСА возвращаться не хотелось, он можно сказать предал их, но оставаться на стороне Гриндевальда как-то... Он думал пару дней, когда Гриндевальд вдруг вновь ушел в Британию.

___________________________________________________________

В Нурменгарде новый заключенный. Альбус Дамблдор, о котором Персиваль до этого слышал от Геллерта. Персиваль принял вид кролика и незаметно проскакал к камерам, не зная причин. Ему было любопытно взглянуть на человека, конечно. Он думал, что Дамблдор единственный, кто сможет остановить Гриндевальда. 

У Альбуса не было левой руки, сам он выглядел на грани смерти. Зачем Геллерт его тогда притащил? Жалость, старая дружба? Персиваль скакнул к самым прутьям. Попытаться помочь? Только как, если он самого себя из замка вытащить не мог?

Дамблдор перевел на него мутный и удивленный взгляд. Персиваль пошевелил носом, думая. Ему было даже жалко мужчину. Тот оказался в таком положении, потому что завел дружбу не с тем человеком. 

-Персиваль!

Он подпрыгнул от ледяного голоса и повернулся. Гриндевальд быстрым шагом шел к нему, держа палочку. Директор сжался. Похоже, теперь ему точно не поздоровится. Он прикрыл глаза, ожидая развоплощения или удара. Но Гриндевальд схватил его за шкирку.

-Не вздумай больше сюда приходить.

Геллерт закинул аврора в свою комнату и ушел, заперев дверь магией. Персиваль запрыгнул на подушку, на которой предпочитал проводить ночи кроликом. 

Гриндевальд был явно зол. Потому что он пошел к его экс-другу? Потому что мог помочь ему сбежать? Он не тронул Грейвса, но может изменить свое решение. Стоило как-то помочь Дамблдору, раз аврору все равно теперь достанется. Он свернулся в клубок, чувствуя головную боль. 

Очнулся Персиваль от движения и голосов, но не мог открыть глаза. Все было будто в тумане. Голова болела, во рту пересохло. _Знакомые симптомы._ Но кто так громко говорит?.. 

-Персиваль, слышишь меня?.. Что такое?.. Это я?.. Кинул в комнату... Ударился?.. Сделай что-нибудь!..

Персиваль закашлялся, когда ему в глотку влили какое-то зелье, и слепо отмахнулся. Он попытался превратиться в кролика, но не вышло.

-Перси, не двигайся. Прости меня... - Грейвс открыл сонные глаза, различая силуэт Гриндевальда. - Я так сильно кинул тебя?.. Был это Дамблдор?!. Что он сделал?..

Что за бред он нес?.. Ах.

-Заклинание, - прошептал Персиваль. - Чтобы не перевоплотили... Это всегда так...

Он закрыл глаза, погружаясь в сон. Вот почему он так редко его использовал. До чего паршивые симптомы...

... _Гриндевальд буквально кипел, возвращаясь в комнату._

_-Персиваль, нам надо обсудить твое поведение._

_Но кролик на подушке не отреагировал. Только мелко подрагивал. Гриндевальд нахмурился и перенес его на кровать. Он развоплотил анимага. Персиваль дрожал во сне. У него явно была температура. Гриндевальд тут же вызвал медика._

_-Что с ним?!_

_-Не уверен, Геллерт. Нет источника болезни. У него озноб, не могу привести его в чувство. Ему будто больно._

_У темного мага внутри похолодело._

_-Это заклинание? Неужели Дамблдор?! Или это я? - Гриндевальд с ужасом вспомнил, что просто закинул кролика внутрь комнаты. - Я так сильно его бросил?_

_Медик колдовал над бледным аврором, пока Геллерт разрывался между желанием вытрясти из Дамблдора, было ли это его рук дело, и желанием убедиться, что Персиваль поправится._

_-Он приходит в себя, Геллерт!_

_Заклинание самого Персиваля вызвало это, как оказалось. Цена за такую сильную магию. Неудивительно, но неужели он каждый раз такое проходил? Геллерт напрочь забыл о пленнике, пока ждал выздоровления своего ненаглядного кролика. Винда уже закончила с покупкой новой одежды для него к этому времени. Хотя Гриндевальд любил, что аврор носил его вещи._

_Когда он таки навестил Альбуса, тот почти был мертв. Геллерт не был уверен, почему даже притащил его в Нурменгард, если ничего не чувствовал к нему._

_-Он тебе дорог, да? - прошептал Дамблдор. - Это было очевидно._

_Потому что Геллерт не хотел, чтобы его кролик находился рядом с Дамблдором, даже если тот не мог его ранить. Надо было объяснить это Грейвсу, а не орать и кидать его._

_-Дороже всего._

_Альбус печально улыбнулся._

_-Ты ему тоже. Иначе он бы не остался._

_Хотя Гриндевальд очень его испугал. Персиваль явно думал, что его накажут за проникновение в подземелье. Геллерт избавился от тела бывшего друга и поспешил к своему сокровищу..._

Персиваль осторожно сел, привалившись к изголовью кровати. Гриндевальд тут же лег рядом, обняв его за талию.

-Прости, золотце. Я просто не хотел, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось.

Грейвс погладил темного мага по волосам.

-Все в порядке, Геллерт.

-Сразу предупреждай меня о подобных вещах, Перси. Над этим заклинанием стоит поработать.

Гриндевальд сел и прижался к его лбу своим.

-Ты мой маленький кролик.

Директор покраснел и Геллерт усмехнулся.

-Лукавый кролик, но застенчивый человек. Мило.

-Будь у меня силы...

-... у меня бы был сломан нос, знаю.

Гриндевальд прикоснулся губами к скуле Персиваля.

-Нас ждет великое будущее, мой дорогой. Наше общее. Скоро маги перестанут скрываться как крысы. Но ты останешься здесь. Я не рискую тобой. 

-От этого я не откажусь. А теперь поцелуй меня нормально, глупый ананас, - потребовал Персиваль, хотя кончики его ушей покраснели.

Геллерт хрипло рассмеялся, наклоняясь ближе.

-Как скажешь, пушистик.


	14. warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU
> 
> Персиваль - директор юридического отдела в компании Макуса, Геллерт - владелец компании Нурменгард.

Персиваль внутренне вздохнул, размышляя, сколько ему дадут за убийство надоедливого бизнесмена. Неудивительно, что Серафина так бесилась при разговоре о Геллерте Гриндевальде. Акула бизнеса, владелец крупной компании в Германии, красивый блондин с разноцветными глазами, флиртующий со всеми, кто ему приглянется. У Макусы появятся невероятные возможности, если они заключат с Нурменгардом пару долгосрочных контрактов. 

Пиквери смогла договориться лишь об одном краткосрочном. Для его выполнения Персивалю надо было почти месяц торчать в Германии. Нет, в Нурменгарда работали профессионалы своего дела, все ошибки или неточности быстро решались, Грейвсу не нужно было бывать там каждый день, он мог найти время для осмотра достопримечательностей. Проблема в Гриндевальде. Блондин прицепился к нему как клещ. 

У Персиваля была определенная репутация в Макусе. Суровый, не терпящий ошибок юрист, предпочитающий черный кофе, деловые костюмы и одиночество. Грейвс даже не уверен, откуда пошли слухи. Но его коллеги были уверены, что он изысканный мужчина, ужинающий в ресторанах и иногда благоволивший некоторым шикарным женщинам, что на него вешались, проводя с ними ночи в дорогих отелях. _Серьезно,_ _кто даже начал эти слухи?_

Очевидно, Гриндевальд полностью купился на слухи и сделал своей целью затащить брюнета в постель. Записать в список своих сексуальных побед холодного директора юридического отдела, так сказать. 

_-Перси, почему ты всегда такой хмурый? Улыбнись мне!_

_-Перси, ты ведь любишь рестораны? Я знаю парочку, что тебе точно понравятся._

_-Дорогой мой, тебе не надоели эти бумажки? Давай сходим в бар._

Персиваль начал думать, что если Серафина заикнется об этом парне после его возвращения домой, то он уволится, как минимум. Гриндевальд был на редкость настойчив. Или, скорее всего, ему редко отказывали. Видимо, он решил любой ценой добиться неприступного директора. 

На третью неделю терпение, которым так гордился Грейвс, дало трещину. Мало того, что он возился с этим контрактом, ему еще нужно было проверять документы Макусы, находясь в другой _стране,_ а в его отделе сейчас всего четыре человека, один из которых он сам, а другой на больничном. Приставания того, кого ему нельзя злить, только добавляли стресса.

-Сегодня приезжают представители отдела снабжения Макусы, среди которых будет ваш друг, Альбус, - зашипел Персиваль, хватая папку с документами. - Вот и развлекайтесь с тем, кто этого хочет, мистер Гриндевальд.

Грейвс буквально вылетел из кабинета, едва не дымясь. _Как_ _же его достал этот_ _засранец!_ Никому не удавалось так его взбесить за такое короткое время. Где только таких делают?

Персиваль добрался до отеля, где остановился, за рекордное время и первым делом залез в душ в своем номере, пытаясь смыть с себя стресс и прикосновения Геллерта к спине.

Конечно, зря он сорвался. Гриндевальд мог разорвать их контракт из-за этого. Как понял Персиваль, он и Альбус были друзьями или даже любовниками, но сильно поругались.

На самом деле, Грейвс был знаком с Аберфортом, братом Альбуса, благодаря совместной стажировке. Тот рассказал, что его тупой брат забросил их больную сестру ради встреч с Гриндевальдом, пока сам Аберфорт учился. К счастью, Ариана была здорова теперь и жила с ним, но когда ей стало совсем худо, старший из Дамблдоров обвинил в этом Геллерта. Логику в этом Персиваль не видел, но понял суть. 

Вроде бы Альбус потом извинился перед Гриндевальдом, в которого был влюблен, по словам Аберфорта, но отношения у них остались шаткими. Люди знали лучше, чем спрашивать об этом. А Персиваль просто ткнул бизнесмена в это. Но не мог найти силы сожалеть. Если его уволят, он только с облегчением вздохнет. 

Гриндевальд ему совершенно не нравился. Блондин не принимал отказов, мог использовать свое влияние ради того, чтобы получить то, что он хочет. Грейвс понимал, что Геллерту не нужно сотрудничество с Макусой, но вместо работы он в открытую преследовал юриста другой компании. Лишь бы удовлетворить собственное эго! 

Брюнет вытерся полотенцем и сел на кровать. Может, правда уволиться? Уйти туда, где его не будут называть холодной пантерой из-за ничего? Он фыркнул. 

Он любил сладкое, вязать и готовить. Вместо деловых костюмов он предпочитал свитера. У него была слабость к подушкам для обнимания и сна в виде животных. _В каком месте он пантера?_ Персиваль этого особо не скрывал, но мало людей отнесутся к такому спокойно, поэтому он не делился этим. Отношения он не заводил, потому что не искал связей на одну ночь. Лучше он проведет остаток жизни один, чем будет спать с теми, к кому ничего не чувствует, как Гриндевальд.

\------------------------------------------------------

-По крайней мере, ты его не ударил, - философски сказал Тесеус, когда приехал. 

Персиваль фыркнул. Он не получил гневных звонков от Серафины, значит, Гриндевальд не разорвал контракт.

-Он ничего не сказал, - поделился Скамандер. - Хотя с Альбусом говорил натянуто.

Дамблдор все еще верил, что они вновь смогут стать любовниками?

-Не удивлюсь, если он будет угрожать расторжением контракта, если я с ним не пересплю, - поморщился Персиваль. - Я начинаю думать, что стоило с самого начала лечь с ним в кровать, чтобы он отстал. 

-Это слишком унизительно, - покачал головой Тесеус. - Тебе ничего не мешает уволиться, если до этого дойдет. Куинни могла бы и предупредить о таком хотя. 

Куинни была секретарем Гриндевальда и сестрой Тины, подчиненной Грейвса. Именно благодаря им Макусе удалось договориться хотя бы об одном контракте с Нурменгардом. Пиквери надеялась, что их сотрудничество пойдет как по маслу после этого.

-Я не думала, что до такого дойдет, - вздохнула Куинни, подходя к их столику в кофейне. - Извините, что подслушала. 

-Забудь, - пробормотал Персиваль, выдвигая для нее стул. 

Она внимательно его оглядела и чуть улыбнулась. Волосы Грейвса были чуть растрепаны без геля в них, он был одет в теплый бордовый свитер и носил очки в прямоугольной оправе.

-Тебе так больше идет, - заметила Голдштейн. 

-Спасибо. - Юрист знал, что издалека его даже не узнают в таком виде. 

-Я правда извиняюсь, Персиваль. - Секретарь заказала себе кофе со сливками. - Геллерт любит вызовы, если можно так выразиться, поэтому он так к тебе пристает. Хотя он впервые делает это настолько настойчиво. 

-Полагаю, остальные не отказывали долго, - хмыкнул Грейвс. 

Он не осуждал, но он правда не понимал, что в Гриндевальде такого особенного. Деньги и внешность? Но смысл, если Геллерт просто пользовался другими, пока не найдет новый трофей? 

В кофейню зашли новые посетители и Персиваль мгновенно скривился. 

-Ну и мордашка, - хихикнул Гриндевальд. - У тебя новый имидж, Перси?

Грейвс не смог скрыть отвращение, поднимаясь и кладя деньги на стол.

-Я возвращаюсь в отель.

-Я с тобой, - поднялся Скамандер.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Гриндевальде недовольно проводил сотрудников Макусы взглядом, садясь за столик. Пришедшая с ним Винда вздохнула. 

-Найди себе хобби, Геллерт. 

Не его вина, что директор Грейвс такой соблазнительный. Гриндевальду давно так не сопротивлялись, что заводило еще больше. 

-Ты давно его знаешь, Куинни? 

-Некоторое время. И это его обычная одежда. 

Голдштейн расплатилась и ушла, а Геллерт нахмурился. Он мог бы надавить на нее, но Куинни не держалась за работу. Её любимый управлял пекарней и она была не прочь работать с ним, поэтому она могла уволиться, если Геллерт попытается выведать у нее что-то. 

Но _обычная_ одежда? Неужели слухи были ложью? Гриндевальд думал, что сможет затащить Грейвса в постель, он и не таких под себя укладывал, но у Персиваль явно было другое мнение. Он буквально зашипел на Геллерта, говоря ему идти развлекаться с Альбусом, лучась злостью. 

Не похоже, что директор натурал. Но может, Геллерт все же перегнул палку? Персиваль даже посмотрел на него с отвращением несколько минут назад. Блондин хмуро уставился в свой кофе.

-Это тебе не нужна Макуса, - произнесла Розье, - но это работа Персиваля. По сути, ты постоянно его отвлекаешь. 

-Да знаю я. 

Геллерт махнул официанту. Камеры в этой кофейне были со звуком, за хорошую плату владелец предоставит ему запись с того момента, как в заведение зашли сотрудники Макусы. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Персиваль застонал в подушку. Кого там принесло? Он так хорошо устроился! Но в дверь стучали настойчиво. Грейвс прижал к себе подушку-овечку, купленную сегодня, и пошел открывать, забыв, что носил лишь свитер, доходящий до середины бедра. 

-Тесеус, если ты опять... 

На пороге стоял Гриндевальд. 

-Ты издеваешься? - начал закипать Грейвс. 

-Я пришел извиниться, - торопливо произнес Геллерт, пялясь на его тонированные, но стройные ноги. - Я не собираюсь ничем тебе угрожать. 

Грейвс нахмурился, потом опомнился и спрятал подушку за спиной. 

-Я никого не заставляю спать со мной силой, - продолжил бизнесмен. - Я попытаюсь к тебе не приставать. 

-Попытаешься? 

-Ты очень соблазнительный. И эта овечка милая. 

Персиваль захлопнул дверь перед его носом. Этот человек может стать еще нелепее? Хотя откуда он узнал о мыслях Грейвса относительно угрозы контрактом? Грейвс потряс головой, не желая думать о блондина вообще. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Как и обещал, Гриндевальд _пытался_ не домогаться Грейвса, хотя время от времени приглашал куда-нибудь и дарил цветы, которые Персиваль отдавал его же сотрудницам. 

Персиваль видел тоскливые взгляды Альбуса. Он и правда любил Геллерта? Аберфорт был уверен, что нет. Он считал, что просто его брат не мог смириться с прошлым. Насколько знал Грейвс, Аберфорт и Ариана так и не простили старшего брата. Гриндевальд не показывал раздражение, но многие поняли, что он недоволен приездом Дамблдора. 

-Почему он вообще приехал? - уточнил у Тесеуса Персиваль. - Пиквери ведь знает их историю? 

-Больше было некому. Она лишь сказала, чтобы он все не испортил. 

Как то ни было, дело вскоре было сделано. Персиваль с облегчением вернулся в Нью-Йорк, где его ждала груда документов на столе. Он почти неделю приводил все в порядок и ушел на законные выходные, отключив телефон. 

Ото сна его пробудил настойчивый дверной звонок. Как и в прошлый раз, в свитере и с подушкой, он открыл дверь, чтобы увидеть Гриндевальда. Но в этот раз Персиваль захлопнул дверь сразу. 

-Перси, вернись! Я по работе! У нас новый контракт. 

Грейвс снова открыл дверь, увидел, что бизнесмен притащил своего зама и юриста, и тяжело вздохнул. 

-Хоть слово и все вылетете за дверь. 

Он поплелся за домашними штанами. Квартира-студия не скрывала обилие пряжи и кучу подушек. К счастью, владелец Нурменгарда и его сотрудники не прокомментировал это. _Почти._

-Очень впечатляет, - произнесла Винда, осматривая бежевую шаль. 

Юрист Геллерта спокойно разложил принесенные документы на барной стойке, пока сам Гриндевальд тыкал в вязаного утконоса. 

-Это ты сделал? 

-Да, - хмуро сказал Грейвс. 

Он сварил всем кофе и взялся за бумаги. С чего Гриндевальд захотел еще один краткосрочный контракт? 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Винда забрала шаль, отданную Грейвсом, отведала ужин от него и отбыла в Германию, прошипев боссу в ухо:

-Либо возвращайся с ним, как с сотрудником, либо отвали от него. 

Дитрих ничего не сказал, но глянул красноречиво, забрав с собой вязаного кита. Гриндевальд все не мог отстать от утконоса, переваривая увиденное.

Похоже, он сильно промахнулся с директором. Он и подумать не мог, что весь образ Персиваля окажется просто фасадом. Неудивительно, что Грейвс не реагировал на его приглашения. 

Конечно, отступать Гриндевальд не привык. Он даже предложил Пиквери еще контракт, чтобы заполучить ее юриста. Если не в постель, то на работу. Грейвс растрачивал свои таланты в Макусе. 

-Ты снял номер в лучшем отеле, - шипел Грейвс. - Почему ты притаскиваешься ко мне на работу и домой? 

-Ты великолепно готовишь, золотце. К тому же, ты меня успокаиваешь. 

Это была правда. Пытаясь сблизиться с Персивалем, Геллерт совсем забыл о Дамблдоре. 

-Я понял, - осенило бизнесмена, расхаживающего перед юристом. - Кошки ведь лечебные создания. Ты исцеляешь мое сердце. 

Грейвс оторвался от вязания. Его оскорбляют или хвалят? Где он и где душевные терзания блондина?

-Я вполне уверен, что я человек. 

-Тебя называют холодной пантерой. Но ты мягкая и теплая кошечка. 

Персиваль сузил глаза. _Может, бросить_ _в_ _этого идиота чем-нибудь?_

Директор почти не заметил, что перестал напрягаться при Гриндевальде. Тот приносил разные сладости и подарил ему две подушки, кролика и котика. И просил переехать в Германию. 

-Там будут все удобства, мой дорогой. Прибыльная работа, это раз. Я помогу тебе найти квартиру, даже сниму тебе жилье на первое время, это два. Сделаю тебе гражданство, ты знаешь, что для меня это не проблема, это уже три. Если в течении трех месяцев, ты не решишь остаться, я помогу тебе переехать обратно, это четыре. 

-Я не собираюсь спать с тобой, Гриндевальд. 

-Печально, но не суть. Ты великолепный юрист. Макуса губит твой потенциал. Спишь ты со мной или нет, не повлияет на твою работу. Хотя я постараюсь убедить тебя, что секс со мной великолепен. 

Персиваль закатил глаза. Тогда посерьезнел. 

-Почему ты ничего не говоришь о?.. 

Он махнул рукой на свою коллекцию пряжи. Геллерт наклонил голову. 

-Тебе странно идет. У всех свои хобби. Или кто-то создает тебе проблемы? - нахмурился блондин. 

-Хочешь сказать, что это не вызывает смех? 

-Ты красивый, умный и способный. Смеяться могут лишь те, кто сам ничего не умеет. 

Персиваль прищурился. Геллерт выглядел искренним. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Грейвс внимательно читал договор под радостный лепет Серафины. _Она серьезно ничего не заметила?_ Договор предполагал обмен. Персиваль переходит на работу в Нурменгард, а Макуса получает поставку оборудования. И на этом договор выполнен. Грейвс станет сотрудником Гриндевальда, связь с Макусой оборвется. Юристы Нурменгарда знали свое дело, без опыта и обширных знаний права все тонкости не уловить. Пиквери слишком расслабилась, чтобы у нее возникли подозрения.

Дитрих молча подвинул к Грейвсу свою папку. _Договор_ _о_ _работе на три месяца._ Так Геллерт не соврал. Но стоит ли оно того? Персиваль мог не заморачиваться и просто уволиться. 

Гриндевальд наблюдал почти с замиранием сердца. Давно он так не волновался. Персиваль был первым, кто ему отказал, и специалистом в вопросах права. Упускать его совсем не хотелось. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Персиваль достал последнюю подушку из коробки, всё ещё не веря, что согласился. 

Конечно, он не стал продавать свою квартиру в штатах, но у него было достаточно денег, доставшихся в наследство. Он почти сразу нашел апартаменты в Мюнхене, отказавшись от помощи Геллерта в этом вопросе. 

Тесеус и Тина знали правду и даже порадовалась за него. Они сказали, что Серафина все еще ничего не заметила. Аберфорт сначала не поверил, но уверил его, что Геллерт был хорошим боссом на самом деле. Это единственное, что он мог сказать без ворчания. Геллерта он не винил в истории с Арианой, но считал его паршивым парнем. 

\--------------------------------------------------------

Работать в Нурменгарде удивительно приятно. В отделе Персиваля больше людей, чем было в Макусе, так что ему не приходится работать за троих или четверых. И тут нет _репутации._ Она была изначально, но Винда и Куинни заказали у него несколько вязаных вещей и понеслось. Он вполне мог создать клиентуру и зарабатывать вязанием. Даже Гриндевальд выпросил у него шарф. 

-Я заплачу в тройном размере, Перси! 

В Нурменгарде нет строгого дресс-кода, но Персиваль все еще носит деловые костюмы. Он пока не уверен, что останется. Дело, конечно, в Геллерте. 

Гриндевальд начал ухаживать за ним. Сладости, пряжа, подушки. Вместо ресторанов звал в кофейни или пекарни. Против воли Грейвс начал осторожно соглашаться. В постель бизнесмен его не тянул, они просто начали говорить о жизни. 

-Ты дружишь с Аберфортом? - Геллерт почти выплюнул кофе, узнав об этом. - Объясняет некоторые вещи, - пробормотал он. - Мне правда было жаль девочку. Но я никогда не говорил Альбусу, что у нас все серьезно. 

Примерно так и думал Грейвс. 

-Вы с тем парнем, Скамандером, встречаетесь? 

-Нет, иначе я бы не переехал. 

Геллерт довольно кивнул, в уме вычеркивая соперника из списка. 

Их отношения начали напоминать нерешительную дружбу. 

-Ты не слишком часто у меня бываешь? Разве ты не ходишь в рестораны и бары? - припомнил Персиваль. 

-Но с тобой веселее, солнце мое. Так ты вообще не ходишь в такие места на самом деле? 

-Нет, - наморщил нос юрист. - Я не терплю связи на одну ночь. Если не могу найти кого-то стоящего, то лучше буду один. И не упоминай про секс, не всех он так интересует. 

Грейвс плотнее укутался в свой свитер. Геллерт подал ему чашку с какао. 

-Почему ты не ходишь так на работу? Холодает ведь. 

-Привычка, наверное. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

Персиваль поправил очки. 

-Они меня не старят? 

-Вовсе нет, милый, - хихикнула Куинни. - Ты выглядишь теплым в этом свитере. 

Они выглянули из кабинета, услышав знакомые голоса. 

-Почему здесь Пиквери? 

-Геллерт отказал им в контракте, - пояснила Голдштейн. - А Тина уволилась и уехала с Ньютом. Серафина решила прийти лично, видимо. 

К ним подошел Тесеус. 

-Надеюсь, ваше утро вышло лучше, чем мое. Юристы сказали ей, о чем был договор, но она настаивает на том, что Макусе есть что предложить в случае сотрудничества. 

Грейвс закатил глаза и пошел к залу совещаний. 

-Я забрал все, что имело ценность для меня, - сказал Геллерт. - О, Перси. Хорошо выглядишь. - Гриндевальд расплылся в очарованной улыбке. 

-Да как скажешь. 

С Серафиной Персиваль долго не стал говорить. Она ушла раздосадованной, но у нее были проблемы, требующие скорого решения, чтобы долго горевать о его уходе. Дамблдор чуть задержался, приглашая Геллерта поужинать. 

-Я больше люблю домашнюю еду с тех пор, как мне приготовили ужин дома, - равнодушно сказал на это Гриндевальд. - Остепенись уже. 

Альбус явно был шокирован и расстроен. Персиваль чуть удивленно глянул на Геллерта. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Персиваль обычно не оставался у Геллерта, но в этот раз решил выяснить все раз и навсегда. 

-Геллерт. 

Тот повернул голову, ставя кружку на столик. Персиваль лизнул уголок его губ, чувствуя вкус какао. 

-Сладко. 

Персиваль вернулся к просмотру фильма. Геллерт отмер и повалил его на диван.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Персиваль убавил газ и посмотрел на журнал на барной стойке. Он не оставался у Геллерта, боясь, что они переспят. Что именно этого и хотел блондин. Но в квартире Геллерта было много журналов о пряже, так он мог лучше выбирать подарки для Грейвса. И документы для гражданства.

Геллерт влетел в кухню, натягивая штаны, и выдохнул, увидев Персиваля. Тот смущенно указал на плиту.

-Я готовлю завтрак.

Гриндевальд с усмешкой заключил его в объятия. 

-Сегодня выходной, чем займемся? - проурчал Геллерт. - Моя домашняя кошка.

-Ты возьмешь меня на работу на постоянной основе, а там посмотрим. У нас много времени, чтобы решить, верно? 

-А то, - засветился Гриндевальд. 

Персиваль положил голову ему на плечо, слушая взволнованный рассказ о том, сколько всего Геллерт ему покажет в их совместной жизни, которую они начнут прямо сейчас. 


	15. spitz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cold\comfort\Animagus
> 
> не помню, где видел эту идею, но помню видео на youtube про шпица, бегущего сквозь прутья решетки.

Глаза Персиваля расширились, когда он заметил небольшой меховой шар недалеко от своего порога. Белый шпиц дрожал в траве, под проливным дождем. Грейвс присел над ним, аккуратно тронув за ухо. На него тут же уставились печальные голубые глазки. Аврор заметил кровь на передних лапках песика и нахмурился, доставая палочку. Заклинание никак не подействовало на шпица.

-Прости за это, - произнес Персиваль, убирая палочку и осторожно беря малыша на руки. - Хотел убедиться, что ты не анимаг. Боюсь, я немного нервный в последнее время. 

Грейвс занес пса в дом, скидывая пальто, и устроил на большой подушке, призывая аптечку. Лапки шпица были будто порезаны чем-то, но ничего серьезного. Аврор залечил царапины и погладил песика по голове.

-Нам обоим не помешает теплая ванна после такого дождя.

Пес согласно тявкнул, виляя мокрым хвостом. Так Персиваль обнаружил себя в ванной с маленьким шпицем и головной болью.

-Чертова Серафина, - пробормотал Грейвс. Пес заинтересованно подплыл к нему, на что Персиваль слабо улыбнулся. - Это моя начальница. Сегодня мы потеряли одного преступника. - Директор даже не был удивлен, что Гриндевальд сбежал. Хотя Пиквери говорила, что приняла все меры против этого. - Не знаю, как он это сделал, но надеюсь, что он далеко отсюда.

Иметь дело с ним опять не хотелось. Персиваль не гордился тем, что проиграл ему несколько месяцев назад, но темный маг был силен. Гриндевальд не убил его, а держал в гостевой спальне самого аврора. Опыт так себе, но Грейвс был жив хотя бы. 

После ванны Персиваль тщательно высушил шпица и накормил, задумчиво разглядывая.

-Ты очень милый. Где твой хозяин? - Пес облизнулся, тыкаясь в его руку. - Я не могу тебя оставить, тебе будет скучно со мной. Но какой же ты мягкий, - хихикнул Персиваль, поглаживая мягкую шерстку. - Пока что буду звать тебя Облачко. - Шпиц высунул язык, изображая улыбку. Грейвс вновь хихикнул.

Вопрос с Гриндевальдом оставался открытым. Он еще нигде не был замечен.

-Он все еще в Америке, - процедила Серафина, расхаживая по кабинету. - Мы не можем его упустить.

Персиваль удержался от закатывания глаз. _Это мягко сказано._ Гриндевальда поймали благодаря Ньюту Скамандеру, а не аврорам, так теперь еще темный маг сбежал прямо из конгресса. Если МАКУСА его не поймает, то надолго будет покрыта позором.

-Уже выяснили, как он сбежал? - спросил Грейвс.

-Нет, - поморщилась Пиквери. - Очевидно, он как-то пробил чары в камере, но решетка не повреждена. Никто не видел его в здании или рядом. Но он забрал свою палочку из сейфа, - вздохнула президент.

Персиваль помассировал виски. 

-Я не вижу причин для него оставаться в штатах, - заметил он. - Он все говорил о том, как ему нужен обскур, но не более. Очевидно, он не думал, что его остановят. 

Пиквери тяжело вздохнула. 

-Мы не можем его упустить, - повторила она.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Грейвс со стоном рухнул на кровать прямо в одежде. Через секунду в его щеку ткнулся мокрый нос. Персиваль погладил Облачко по голове.

-Хочу в отставку, - пробормотал аврор. - Надеюсь, Гриндевальд где-нибудь проявит себя, _вне Америки_ , и я смогу уйти. 

Шпиц лизнул директора в щеку, будто утешая. Персиваль тепло улыбнулся ему, вставая.

-Я что-нибудь тебе приготовлю.

Облачко ел лишь то, что готовил ему аврор, но ел с явным удовольствием. Грейвс не был уверен, что человеческие продукты хороши для собак, но ничего другого пес не воспринимал. Утолив голод, шпиц всегда ложился на колени директора, чтобы тот расчесывал его. Занятие странно успокаивало.

_...Персиваль хмуро поставил на тумбочку зелье и травяной чай, звякнув браслетом, блокирующим его магию. Гриндевальд закашлялся, слабо усмехаясь._

_-Я знал, что нравлюсь тебе, директор._

_-Если ты помрешь, то я никогда отсюда не выйду, - прошипел Персиваль._

_Он не мог колдовать, а на палочках, его и Гриндевальда, особое заклинание. Грейвс не мог их использовать, даже если заклинание иссякнет, нет гарантий, что он сможет снять браслет и выйти из дома._

_-Зато мы умрем вместе. Разве не романтично? - Геллерт выпил зелье и взял чашку с чаем. - Ммм, этот чай стоит мучений._

_-Это простуда, а не чума, - закатил глаза аврор, выходя из спальни._

_-Ты ведь сделаешь мне суп? - раздалось ему вслед._

_-Я тебе не кухарка!_

_Но суп Персиваль все же сделал. Ему тоже нужно что-то есть. Но лучше бы темный маг ночевал где-то еще, а не через стену от него..._

Персиваль поморщился, поглаживая шпица. До чего он докатился, что в обществе массового убицы ему было комфортнее, чем с собственными коллегами. Хотя они не заметили подмену, так что неудивительно. Грейвс обнял Облачко, утыкаясь лицом в его мех. 

-Ты слишком мягкий для собственного блага.

На морде шпица было на редкость самодовольное выражение.

_...Гриндевальд скрыл усмешку, слыша, как охранники удаляются. Неважно, как тщательно Пиквери все подготовила, ей не стоило притаскивать преступника в конгресс. Главный козырь и секрет темного мага - его анимагическая форма. Маленькая и пушистая. Сил Гриндевальда хватит, чтобы пробиться сквозь чары вокруг, и заколдовать себя так, что никто не сможет его развоплотить. Кто подумает, что известный преступник сбежал из МАКУСА, приняв вид шпица и просто пройдя между прутьев решетки своей камеры? Неудивительно, что местные авроры не могли его поймать, раз даже не зачаровали камеру против анимагов. Определенный директор бы точно это сделал, если бы отвечал за перевозку темного мага..._

_...Гриндевальд прикопал свою палочку в кустах и принялся ждать. Очень рискованно, конечно, но он хорошо изучил директора. Вряд ли тот оставит раненого шпица на произвол судьбы._

_Грейвс оправдал ожидания, хотя Геллерт был удивлен. Сколько времени он следил за аврором и сколько провел с ним в одном доме, Персиваль никогда не терял холодное выражение лица. Но в обществе пушистого шпица все было иначе. У директора оказалась на редкость теплая улыбка, заставляющая его глаза чуть сиять..._

Пиквери застонала, а Персиваль таки закатил глаза.

-Мы не установили чары против анимагов, - почти прошептал аврор, ответственный за транспортировку Гриндевальда. - Мы не знали, что он анимаг.

-Вы же не думаете, что Гриндевальд стал бы регистрировать свою форму? - плоско спросил Грейвс. 

-Даже так, - прошипела Серафина, - его все равно должны были засечь!

Авроры в кабинете виновато вздрогнули. Персиваль перевел усталый взгляд на президента.

-Если Гриндевальда заметят вне Америки, то это конец, Серафина. Мы уже ничего не сможем сделать. Тебе придется отозвать поиски.

-Знаю. До этого момента, мы не будем расслабляться, - твердо заявила она. - Наверняка он что-то планирует. Он не может просто так покинуть страну, не унизив нас.

Пресиваль неопределенно пожал плечами, не отрицая этого. После совещания он отправился сразу домой, где его ждал шпиц, развалившийся на диване. Грейвс тихо кашлянул, снимая пальто и идя к аптечке. 

-Кажется, я заболеваю. Наверняка от нервов, - проворчал он.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Все же заболел. Голова просто раскалывалась. Грейвс закашлялся, кутаясь в одеяло. Обычно он болел в тишине, но сейчас по полу застучали маленькие коготки. Через мгновение на кровать запрыгнул Облачко. Персиваль погладил его голове. 

-Еще пара минут и покормлю тебя, малыш.

Аврор закрыл глаза, чувствуя усталость. У него совещание через три часа и беглый преступник в городе, он не может тут валяться. Но у его тела были свои планы. 

Персиваль медленно открыл глаза, когда солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом. На его лбу было мокрое полотенце. 

-Гриндевальд, - пробормотал Грейвс, вновь закрывая глаза и слыша шорох. 

_...Пиквери почти застонала от отчаяния, получив новости о том, что Гриндевальд был в Ирландии. Почти сразу директор Грейвс подал в отставку._

_-Ты точно уверен?_

_Персиваль скучающе глянул на президента._

_-Абсолютно. Я ждал новостей о Гриндевальде. Теперь ты можешь спокойно найти нового директора Департамента защиты магического парвопорядка. Хоть займешь мысли чем-то, кроме..._

_-...позора, - закончила Серафина со вздохом. - Это абсолютный провал..._

Персиваль сел, подложив подушку под поясницу, и мрачно уставился на Гриндевальда, принесшего ему суп.

-Готовить я не умею, но это суп из лучшего ресторана в городе, - гордо произнес Геллерт.

-Не сомневаюсь, - проворчал Грейвс. - Что ты уже сделал?

-Кто, я? - Аврор поднял бровь. - Всего лишь совершил поездку в Ирландию и обеспечил твою отставку. Ты ведь сам... - Гриндевальд кашлянул. Персиваль взял у него тарелку, тяжело вздохнув. - Как ты понял?

-Ни у одного шпица не бывает такой самодовольной морды, Гриндевальд, - фыркнул Грейвс. - И появился ты очень вовремя. Хоть и заколдовал глаза, очевидно.

Гриндевальд раздул грудь.

-Тебя не обмануть, мой дорогой.

Персиваль кинул тоскливый взгляд на резиновую косточку на полу и Геллерт тут же заволновался.

-Если хочешь, я могу превращаться хоть каждый день, чтобы ты вновь меня гладил. У тебя очень нежные руки, Перси. 

-Ты ведь не думаешь, что я теперь на твоей стороне?

-Но ты в отставке, - нахмурился Геллерт. - И ты меня не сдал. 

-Облачко слишком милый, - пожал плечами Грейвс. - Я собирался уехать подальше от всего и просто наслаждаться жизнью.

-Ты можешь делать это в моем замке, - оживился Геллерт. - Ты можешь даже не помогать мне. Просто гладить меня. В любом виде.

Персиваль закатил глаза, принимаясь за суп.

-Я серьезно, Перси! Когды ты меня расчесывал, я даже забывал о своих планах. Я думал, что мне придется похитить тебя, но все сложилось удачнее. 

Гриндевальд торопливо принял вид шпица и запрыгнул на кровать. Грейвс отставил тарелку и погладил его по голове. _Он не мог злиться на эту умоляющую мордашку._

______________________________________________________________________________

Простуда почти прошла, но Персиваль пока оставался в своем доме, все обдумывая. _Почему бы и нет?_ Экс-директор взял сонного шпица в руки и чмокнул в нос. Геллерт тут же проснулся и развоплотился, заключая Грейвса в объятия.

-Учти, я хочу видеть Облачко каждый день, - предупредил Персиваль. 

-Разумеется. Но неужели сейчас я не милый? - чуть обиделся Гриндевальд. - Ты улыбаешься мне, лишь когда я в анимагической форме.

Уголки губ Грейвса дернулись. Он чмокнул темного мага в нос.

-Я этого не говорил.

Геллерт тут же растаял и уткнулся Персивалю в щеку. Он и не думал, что его анимагическая форма, которую он когда-то ненавидел, преподнесет ему такой подарок. Осталось лишь убедить Персиваля в том, что в человеческом облике Гриндевальд может его радовать ничуть не хуже, чем в форме шпица.


End file.
